


Lone Traveler: Initiative

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [45]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The West Wing
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Harry arrives in a Buffy/West Wing verse and, upon a little snooping, learns about the Initiative. Seeing how out of control it is, he tries to figure out what to do. Who can help him out? Maybe a trip to the White House is in order ...





	1. Taking Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit chapters will be marked as such and can be jumped over without losing much of the story.

Josh Lyman was a bit tired. The Deputy Chief of Staff for Legislative Affairs was having a rough week.

The second year of President Bartlet's term was just getting started as far as legislation was concerned. The President's approval rating was much lower than it should be, and this was mostly due to the mutterings about Family Values.

Forget the fact that there was a projected budget surplus. Forget the fact that there were no major crises occuring. Forget the fact that his boss was a dyed-in-the-wool Catholic with deep religious convictions. No, the Religious Right was stirring up trouble and he was supposed to play nice with these people. When all he really wanted to do was to tell these people to shut up.

He decided to put it out of his mind even as he left the White House for the night.

As he walked out of the White House grounds proper toward where his car was parked, he looked out toward Pennsylvania Avenue. Suddenly, he stopped dead at the sight of someone who looked familiar. He cocked his head and thought back over 20 years earlier for one of his most defining memories.

After a moment of contemplation, he walked back toward the Security Checkpoint. "Hello, Jack," Josh said to the Security Guard on duty. "If you look toward the fence, do you see that guy in the jeans and leather jacket?"

Jack looked out and scanned the fence line until he saw the person Mr. Lyman was talking about. "Yes, I do."

Josh nodded. "I need you to get a Security guard to him and ask him if his name is Harry. If it is – I need him invited into the White House to see me."

Jack look confused. "Sir? Do you know who he is?"

Josh smiled a small smile and said, "I think he's the guy that saved my sister's life." Jack's eyes shot up at that. "If he's who I remember, I definitely want him invited inside."

Josh watched as Jack made a phone call. Soon, the two saw a white-uniformed security guard walk casually up to the man at the fence. The two exchanged a few words and then they saw the guard motion to the man and the two started walking toward the staff entrance gate.

Josh started to get a little excited.

* * *

Harry had been surprised when the security guard walked up to him and asked him what his name was. Knowing that there was no Wizards in this dimension, or at least no Ministry of Magic or any such equivalent, and that there was no alternate to his family, he had given his proper name.

As soon as he gave his name, the guard told him that he had been invited into the White House to see a Senior White House Staff member.

Thank God for his varying luck – someone obviously recognized him.

He had been considering how to reach someone to help with the absolute stupidity he had found when he had first appeared in this dimension.

Appearing in Sunnydale, California, on the West Coast of the United States, he had found himself smack-dab in the middle of what in this world would be a magical cluster-fuck. Even though there were no witches and wizards, or at least any of his type of witch or wizard, he HAD found magic.

He had also found Demons and Vampires and, due to his propensity for running into the weird, a government-run organization which was messing with things it didn't really understand.

He had spent a few days investigating. A combination of disillusionment, offensive magic, wards, legilimency, and odd luck, he had sussed out an apparently super-secret project and the illegal actions it seemed to be performing.

Being unusually likely, in his many travels, to meet Heads of State and those who were, as they say, in charge, he felt no compunction about showing up at the home of the country's leader and trying to figure out a way to speak to the man.

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, had left his desire to "be just a normal guy" and to "not get involved" back somewhere on his many Travels. He also knew that the fastest way to handle things was to go to the top.

So, after making sure there was no Magical government which dealt with such things, he had found himself outside of the White House, contemplating how he would get inside.

Thus, the invitation was – in his mind – just what the healer ordered. Mentally checking what he had on him, he was thankful that the holsters he had eventually obtained which held the wands which he had obtained through his travels (his originals were lost long, long ago – thank God for wandless magic) were of the type that disillusioned themselves once the wand was put in the holster. He only carried a conjured wallet, and an ID which he had transfigured to match what this world's Great Britain used, as well as a few pounds and dollars which he had obtained since he got here.

Harry had a lot of practice setting himself up in a new world, and no compunction about taking advantage of the surplus of ready cash that the criminal element often had on hand: Needs must, and all that. Plus he always enjoyed contemplating a criminal watching the temporarily conjured money he sometimes left in place of what he took just disappearing in front of their eyes, or getting in trouble for trying to pass of counterfeit money.

Deciding there was nothing that would be found on a security check, he smiled as he followed the security guard.

The two, after being signed in at the gate, walked over to the side of the stately building. Harry finally saw two people waiting for them: One was a security guard dressed exactly as his escort was, the second looked to be a man in a suit suitable for working in the building.

The security guard said, "Mr. Harry Potter, as requested."

The man in the suit said, "Thanks." He then addressed Harry. "Wow. You look exactly like you did when I was a kid – right down to the coat and jeans."

Harry gave a small smile. "I don't tend to change much." He then looked curious. "How did we meet again?"

Josh looked at him and said, "You save my sister from a fire."

Harry thought back for a moment. Surprisingly, he remembered – surprising because he often hadn't run into the incidents he was often told about. "Young girl – maybe fourteen? Faulty popcorn maker?"

As Harry spoke, Josh's grin grew wider. "Yeah! I knew I recognized you. You disappeared after I snuck outside to talk to you."

Harry shrugged and smiled again. "Places to go, things to do."

Josh, grinning that he was right, asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Er. I need some help. From someone near the top if possible."

"You came to the right place. I'm Deputy White House Chief of Staff Josh Lyman, diplomatic equivalent of a three-star-General. My boss answers directly to the top. That high enough?"

Harry sighed in relief. "I think that might do."

* * *

Josh led Harry back to his office, still smiling. Even though Harry seemed quite serious about needing help, he was happy to meet again the person who had helped himself and his sister all those years ago. This was the man who inspired him into public service.

Harry's talk about helping people without regard to personal cost had been a defining moment of his childhood. Not having the physical abilities to excel in the Armed Forces, he had taken his prodigious intellect into the political field to fight for those politicians whom he felt could make a difference.

Thus his defection from Hoynes when he realized Jed Bartlet was "the real deal."

Donna was just finishing up when she spied her boss. "Josh? I thought we were done."

Josh smiled at his assistant. "This is something else – don't worry about it. This is an old friend, Harry Potter. I'll see you tomorrow."

Curious despite herself, she nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

Harry almost snickered to himself upon seeing her reaction to Josh's full-blown smile. His, almost automatic now, ability to read surface thoughts sussed out the truth and he found it quite amusing that both were quite smitten with each other, though each tried to hide it from those around them and each other and even themselves.

Josh led him into his office and closed the door. "Okay. What do you need help with?"

Harry sighed as he sat down. "Who do I talk to about a clandestine military operation experimenting on US soldiers and other highly unethical practices?"

Josh looked at his visitor in shock. His voice called out, quite loudly, "DONNA!"

A few seconds later, the door opened. "Josh?" Harry was surprised as he had thought she was leaving. Josh wasn't surprised at all she was still there.

"See if Leo is free," he said quite seriously.

She nodded and closed the door.


	2. Informed Initiative

Leo McGarry was sitting in his office, reviewing another brief from the staff on their strategy for a bill they were putting together.

Although he was quite happy with the work, it annoyed him to no end. After spending all that time and effort to get the right guy into the White House, a guy who didn't make him cringe when listening to their stupid ideas, he and all the staff were still often hamstrung by partisan politics and 'who can get the other guy first'.

He would at least have thought that the State of the Union would have greased a few more treads.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He looked up as the door opened. "Leo?"

"What is it, Margaret?" he asked.

"Josh needs you in his office," she replied.

Leo's face screwed up in mild confusion. "Then why the hell doesn't he come here?"

Margaret shrugged. "Donna only said that Josh has someone in his office, and Josh was pretty adamant about getting you there."

Leo shook his head briefly as he stood. "I wonder when I became the den-mother." He nodded at Margaret and said, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Leo walked toward Josh's office, noting Donna's worried look as she watched the door. "He in there?"

Suddenly, she noticed him and nodded.

"Okay." He walked in the door, seeing Josh looking at a man dressed very casually for the White House. "Okay. What's the big crisis?" Leo asked with some asperity as he closed the door behind him.

Josh turned his head and said, "Remember when my house burned down?" Leo nodded. "This is the guy who saved my sister."

Leo looked sharply at Josh and then at Harry, with a little disbelief. "He looks kind of young for that – that was over 20 years ago."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. But there's a reason for that, which I'll explain in a moment." He looked around. "How sound-proof is the room? Any recorders?"

Josh and Leo looked at each other and then back toward Harry. Josh supplied, "Well, if I yell, Donna can hear me. Otherwise – it's pretty safe."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "You mind if I take steps to make certain? I give my word as a British gentleman that what I'm going to do is completely safe."

Leo asked, "Steps?"

"To ensure privacy," Harry replied.

Harry's pronunciation of privacy reminded Josh of his time in England for a brief moment.

Leo finally said, "Go ahead."

Harry pulled from his sleeve … a stick. Leo and Josh had both been a bit nervous when he reached into his sleeve, but relaxed pretty quickly. Both were a little confused when Harry waved the stick around the room. They were shocked when they saw a brief blue flash encompass the room and the wink out.

"What the hell was that?" Leo exclaimed.

Harry smiled. "Magic." He looked at Josh. "Try yelling for Donna."

Josh looked inscrutable and then yelled out, "Donna!" When there was no reply for 15 seconds, he tried again. "DONNA!"

Harry grinned. "Soundproofing charm."

Josh looked at Harry and asked with a curious smile, "So you're some kind of magician?"

"Wizard, actually. At least that's what we call ourselves … on my Earth," Harry replied with a straight look.

Both men's eyes widened. Leo started, "You mean …"

"Yeah. I'm what you would call dimensionally challenged. I was born in 1980 in Wales, grew up in a town called Little Whining in Surry, England, after my parents were murdered by a Dark Lord, and went to a school in Scotland called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. In my world, non-magicals – we call them Muggles – and Wizards live separately but the highest levels of government know each other. Considering your lofty positions – if this was my world, you'd know what the hell I was talking about."

Leo looked at Harry and said, "Okay. I think I'm going to sit down for this." He moved to sit in the other chair in the office. "So, what exactly is your deal?"

Harry sighed. "Due to a massive cock-up on my part in trying to use magic time travel to fix the mistakes made in my world, I ended up instead being moved from world to world. Apparently there IS an infinite number of alternate universes. Every story you've even been told? There's a real world out there where it's reality. Also, innumerable variations of the same. I've been on spaceships and on other worlds, met Gods and Goddesses – actually I've met THE God and did a number of jobs for him – and, without variation, the one overriding factor is: I always show up just in time to help someone with something."

He sighed. "It's not always the big things either. A little comfort, a little guidance, a little nudge – sometimes it's a small thing. Sometimes it's big" He nodded toward Josh. "I met Josh on one of my previous visits. I ended up outside of a house on fire with a teenage girl looking for her little brother inside. Having seen the boy already leave the house, I got her out. If I hadn't of shown up … well, it's likely she wouldn't have made it."

Josh's blood ran cold. Harry gave him a compassionate look. "In many worlds, it's probably true that she dies. Or you die. Or both of you die. Or there was no fire: Infinite variations. I'm only one guy and, although there's another me or two doing the same thing, that's not a lot of us who can fix things. I seem to have affinities for various worlds. I can't count the number of times I've helped variations of myself or others from a world similar to my own. This world or its variations? I've probably visited two or three times – or a dozen. I don't know. All I know is that I always can do something. Which brings me to what I found this time I showed up." He paused for a moment and then asked, "What do either of you know about a town called Sunnydale?"

He noted that Josh still looked confused but Leo looked like someone had hit him with a brick. "That's _very_ classified."

Harry nodded. "Okay. So, do you know about an Army project operating there, experimenting on certain types, regular people, and its own soldiers?" he asked.

Leo yelled out, "WHAT?"

Josh looked between Harry and Leo, confused. "What is this about?"

Leo looked at Josh and then back toward Harry, while thinking. "I'm going to have to get the President in on this." He looked back at Josh. "You probably can be read in – but I don't know if you really want that. You'll sleep much better if you aren't."

Josh looked determined. "I'd rather know than not."

Leo said, "Well, it'll be your nightmares." He stood up and looked at Josh. "You stay with him until the President calls for him. He doesn't leave the building."

Harry and Josh nodded. Harry pulled out his wand. "Let me cancel the privacy charms."

Leo paused while Harry did his thing and then nodded when Harry put his wand away and looked back expectantly. "This is going to be a mess," was all Leo could say before opening the door and walking out.

Josh and Harry, not wanting to talk about the matter at hand, spent the next twenty minutes or so talking about Josh and his sister's lives. Joanie had accomplished her dream and became a conductor for orchestras. She mostly worked in New York conducting for Broadway shows but did have occasion to perform with some major symphonies.

Just as they started talking about Josh's history, his phone rang. "Josh Lyman." He nodded at whatever was said and then replied, "We'll be right there." He hung up the phone and said, "The President's waiting."

Harry nodded. Before they walked out the door, Harry looked down at his clothes. "Should I change?"

Josh, about to open the door looked back, "Um. The President's waiting?"

Harry grinned. "It'll only take a few seconds. It's magic."

Curious, Josh replied, "Go ahead."

Harry concentrated and then waved his hands at his own clothes to perform the charm. Josh watched in amazement as Harry's clothes went from casual to professional in a split instant. Josh's eyebrows rose as he said, "Okay. Now THAT'S cool." He grinned at the idea of what Leo's reaction would be.

The two left the office. Josh gave a dimpled smile and said, "Hey, Donna," to his surprised assistant.

Harry mimicked him and said, "Hello, Donna," as he passed by her.

Donna watched for a moment and then looked inside Josh's office and then back at the two retreating men in confusion, wondering how the hell Josh's visitor had changed clothes.

* * *

Josh and Harry walked into the office outside of the Oval to find Leo and two Secret Service agents waiting. Leo's eyes, like Donna's, showed surprise at the man's change of dress. When the two stopped in front of him he said, "I have to ask you to turn over your … stick? … whatever you used in Josh's office to the agents here."

Harry nodded and started reaching to take out his wands. "I can do that but to be perfectly frank, it makes no difference. The wands – they're called wands – just help me focus but I can do what I do without them."

Josh agreed. "He changed his clothes into these with a wave of his hand."

Harry handed the two wands and holsters to the Secret Service agent standing nearest and then said, "Don't freak out." Harry turned and looked around. Seeing a cup on the secretary's desk, he waved his hand and the cup turned into a cat. He looked at the men and said, "See?"

The Secret Service agents looked at Leo, who looked at Harry with an inscrutable expression. He then sighed and said, "Fine. But the agents will have to accompany you when you're in the building." He suddenly had a thought. "You aren't invulnerable, are you?"

Harry chuckled. "Not that I know of." He paused then continued. "But I honestly don't know if I can be killed. From all indications – I'm functionally immortal. I'm not quite certain how it works."

Leo looked at Harry with that same expression and then Harry had a thought. He turned toward the Secret Service Agent and said, "I give my word that it will be safe, but can I used the one in the lighter-colored holster for a moment?"

The Agent looked at Leo who, after a moment's pause, nodded. Harry accepted the wand holster and pulled out his Holly wand and pointed it straight up. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of Potter, Lord of Black, Lord of Gryffindor, Lord of Slytherin, Master of Death, give Oath upon my life and magic that I shall not, on this day and in this place, cause any harm to befall the President of the United States of America or those who work for him, nor allow harm to come to them if I can prevent it. As I say, so will it be!" All watched as a light shot out of the wand, signifying the Oath was valid.

Leo asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that if I cause harm to your President or anyone here or allow harm to come to them while I'm here if I can prevent it, I will lose my magic. Or at least that is the way it normally works." He paused again. "I've never violated an oath to see exactly what would happen if I did. I'm not fond of the idea of Russian Roulette."

The other Secret Service agent, who had been standing further back, asked, "Might you need your wands to prevent harm to the President if something unexpected happened?"

Leo looked over at the agent in surprise. "Ron?"

The Agent waited for Harry to answer. Harry shrugged. "It would make it easier."

Ron nodded and said to his agent, "Give him back the other one as well." He turned his head toward Leo. "We protect the President by any means necessary."

Leo thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Harry accepted his other holster and took the time to put them back on. He adjusted his sleeves and nodded and then said, "Ready."

Leo nodded. Before he moved he asked with some exasperation, "Can you fix that?" He looked down at the cat who was now rubbing against Leo's leg.

Harry laughed and said, "Sure." He waved his hand and the cat turned back to a cup. Harry reached down and picked it up and handed it to Leo, still grinning. Leo walked toward the door, placing the cup on the desk as he walked by.

Everyone heard him mutter, "This guy is going to drive me crazy."

Josh and Harry grinned at each other.

The group of men walked into the Oval Office, the Secret Service agents stopping and standing off to the side.

The President was standing, leaning against his desk. He was dressed in jeans and a windbreaker. He stood up as the group walked up. "Mr. Potter. My name is Josiah Bartlet and I am President of the United States," the President said as he pushed out his hand to shake.

Harry's eyes momentarily rose and then he replied, while shaking the President's hand, "Mr. President. I'm Harry Potter, wizard." After the two withdrew their hands, Harry asked curiously, "When were you elected?"

The President, curious, replied, "1998."

"Wow."

"Is that surprising?"

"Well … yeah. In every other world where I've gotten any information on process, the elections around 1998 were either 1996 or 2000. It's every four years – on the Leap Years."

"That's quite curious. We started our elections in 1790, the year after the Constitution was ratified." The President motioned for Harry to sit down, even as the President sat on the coach across from him.

"Well, from what I know of my world and most worlds, the US Constitution was ratified in 1789 but they had the first election before it was fully ratified by every state. Washington was elected in 1788."

"Fascinating," the President paused and then continued, "but not why you're here. Tell me your story."

Harry related his particular story, sans some of more grisly bits, and explained his Travels. He then explained what he had found after his most recent arrival.

"The problem I had is that I didn't know where to go. I'm British by birth and upbringing. From what I could glean from using my various talents, the men who are working for this group are military but were specifically told that no Senior Officer had the authority to countermand their orders. Which meant that if I tried to tell the military leadership about all of this and they tried to order it to stop – these men would disobey. And with what they are dealing with in that town – I don't think you can afford to have Army fighting Army on the streets with the citizens being in the middle. AND the vampires. So I came to the place where the buck stops, or so I have heard you Yankees say: The President's office. I was just trying to figure out how to get word in when Josh saw me."

The President and Leo had been shocked when the full details were explained. Finally the President put his head back and said, "Damn." He looked over at Leo. "We need a plan. We need to talk to Fitzwallace."

Leo nodded. "I'll give him a call." He stood up and went to make the call.

The President looked at Harry and asked, "Have you eaten?"

Harry shrugged. "I haven't had time since earlier today."

The President nodded. "Josh, why don't you take our guest down to the mess and see if you can get him and yourself fed. This is going to take a while."

Josh, who had been standing toward the back of the office watching, said, "Yes, Mr. President."

Harry stood and also said, "Thank you, Mr. President," and walked over to the waiting Josh. Harry noted that the Secret Service agents still followed.

He was curious about something. "Er, can I ask a question?" he asked toward the older agent, who appeared to be in charge.

"Yes?"

"Since magic apparently exists in this world – why aren't there magical protections on this place?"

Josh looked over, curious as to the conversation.

"Magical protections?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah. Anti-fire, anti-attack, anti-pest, anti-magical travel – things like that."

Ron was taken aback for a moment. "Who would we talk to about such things?"

Harry stopped for a moment and then considered. "You know? I don't know. There doesn't seem to be any central Magical authority that I could find. That might be a problem." He then continued to follow Josh.

Ron then asked, "How are these protections put up?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, the method I know best uses Ancient Runes and spells carved onto a ward stone or the foundation if it's made of granite and then charged. It can take a bit of work."

"Have you ever done these?"

Harry nodded. "A few times. It takes anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours, depending on how complex you want the wards."

"Maybe we can discuss that when the current situation is resolved."

"Okay."


	3. Discovered Initiative

Admiral Percy Fitzwallace finished his signing in at the White House, wondering what in the hell the President needed at 9:00 at night when, according to his earlier briefings there was nothing of note really going on. Listening to the news in the car hadn't given any clues as there wasn't any breaking news.

As a result, he was quite confused. He knew the President was a smart man – probably one of the smartest in the world – but he had no real experience with running the military – hell, any military.

The New Hampshire National Guard wasn't exactly an active fighting force.

As he walked through the West Wing, he gave polite nods to the people he passed. He ignored the small looks of surprise at his presence. He noticed that most of the staff seemed to be at home – business as usual. When he got to the Oval, he noticed the President's regular secretary wasn't on duty.

Everything seemed to indicate there was no major national crisis he didn't know about. One of the Secret Service agents nodded him inside.

When he entered, he found the President and Leo McGarry with very serious expressions.

"Good evening, Mr. President. You needed to see me?"

The President sighed and said, "Yes. Thanks for coming. I need to know what's going on in Sunnydale, California."

The name gave Fitzwallace a certain amount of shock. "To my knowledge, nothing unusual," was his only answer. He, like every member of the Joint Chiefs, knew about Sunnydale and its … unusual circumstances. Being that it was domestic soil, the military would have been out of its legal base to be operating there.

Leo and the President looked at each other with grave looks – which, frankly, gave him the wiggins.

"I think you need to hear our guest," the President replied. He nodded at Leo. Leo went to the door which connected his office and opened it. He called out, "Josh," nodded, and stepped back.

Meanwhile, the President motioned for him to one of the couches. Fitzwallace moved to stand in front of one of the couches but didn't sit down.

Protocol said when the President stands no one else sits.

Fitwallace watched as Josh Lyman, one of Leo's people, walked into the office leading another man. When the man stopped the Presidents said, "Admiral Fitwallace, I'd like you to meet Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, this is Admiral Percy Fitzwallace, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and one of my most trusted advisors."

The man nodded and said, "Admiral." He then paused and said, "you're the equivalent of the Chief of the Defense Staff, right?" even as he moved to shake the man's hand.

"If this was the UK, that would be my title," Fitzwallace replied as he shook the man's hand.

The President watched the two and said, "Have a seat everyone."

Fitwallace, seeing that the President had sat down, nodded and did as he was asked. "What's this about, sir?"

The President replied, "This young man's going to tell you a story. Given your knowledge of Sunnydale and how it works, it shouldn't shock you. We've verified it as far as we can." He nodded at Harry.

Harry gave an explanation of himself. Fitzwallace's eyes shot up at a few items and he glanced over toward the White House staff and noticed none were shocked.

Finally, the man got to the point.

"Being who I am and the circumstances I run into, sometimes I make a concerted attempt to be more discrete the less I know about what's going on. So, about two days ago, I arrived in an American town near an old church next to graveyard, and it was getting close to dusk. Not knowing where I was, I was being cautious.

"Hearing some voices, I applied a spell known as disillusionment, as well as a silencing spell, a smell-masking charm, and a charm to dissipate my body heat as though there was nobody there. I then waited for events to unfold.

"To my surprise, two people came around the side from the front. One was a man dressed in what looked to be camouflage, as though he was going into a battlefield. The other was a little slip of a girl who looked more like she was going out on the town than going to war, except she had a few weapons attached to her belt.

"From what I heard, the two seemed to be in a relationship.

"Following discretely, I watched as they started walking through the cemetery as though looking for something. To my surprise, they seemed to find what they were looking for in the form of four vampires.

"Now, in my world we have vampires. They're recognized magical creatures but one is always cautious about them. The ones I've met seemed … well, let's just say I'd rather not meet them in a graveyard.

"To my shock, the two weren't surprised at all. As a matter of fact, the girl started making – to my mind – foolish comments which caused the vampires to attack. I was about to cast a spell to keep the foolish girl and he boyfriend alive when all of a sudden the girl _moved_."

Harry gave them a serious look. "Now, understand that through many long years of experience in combat, I am – in many universes and on many worlds – considered a prodigy in combat against pretty much any threat you can imagine. On some worlds, I deliberately work myself into the lair of the enemy at hand to keep my skills in top form. But, on my best day and with full magical reserves and every weapon I could imagine, I don't think I could defeat this girl in one-on-one hand-to-hand combat. The man was much faster than a normal human and with better reflexes – but the girl was poetry in motion. I watched in amazement as the girl took care of three vampires before the man had finished the last. When it was done, the girl was in almost a giddy mood. NOT what I would feel in dealing with something like that. I decided more investigation was warranted."

Each of the rest of the men in the room nodded in agreement. Fitzwallace was engrossed in the story.

"So, I watched as they continued to patrol. They didn't run into anything else and at about 2:00 in the morning, they decided to wrap up. Surprising thing though, once the two left – ANOTHER four men, dressed like man who was with the girl, came out of hiding once they were gone and went back _into_ the graveyard.

"I watched as these four did a much more stealthy reconnaissance. They, too, ran into vampires – two this time. The difference was, instead of just destroying them, the four man team captured the two. Once they had, they radioed in and left the graveyard. When they were approaching the gate, a black truck pulled up and the four men put the two vampires inside and got in. I cast a few tracking charms as they did this."

He sighed. "What I found when I tracked down the signals gave me quite a shock. These military people had several vampires and other non-human locked up in cages. A bunch of people in white coats were doing tests on these. The vampires were being implanted with chips – but the non-humans were being vivisected and their parts were being examined."

Harry voice took on a stern, slightly outraged look. "I checked these non-humans out. I have an ability which is almost instinctual now called legilimency – or the ability to read memories. While some of these non-humans were threatening to human life, some of them were distinctly non-violent – unless you happened to own cats. They eat feral versions of domesticated animals and other small animals – not what I would consider dangerous.

"What shocked me the most was the drugs that seemed to be being given to the soldiers and the experiments on the dead soldiers of the unit who were killed fighting off vampires and demons. One room had an almost Frankenstein-like thing some woman was working on or with.

Harry sighed. "I spent the next day investigating, I even ran into a 'Demon Bar' where the clients were all non-human. Apparently, the girl I saw is a supernaturally gifted human built to kill vampires – called a Slayer – but is strictly live-and-let-live when I comes to these 'demons' who don't attack humans at all.

"These commandos are a more recent addition to the town and fear of them is stirring up the non-human population. And from all indications and from everything I learned from reading the surface memories of these men – they fall into one of two types: Extremely reluctant or extremely gung-ho and out of control. They've been told that this is completely top secret and that NO authority outside of the President can countermand their orders. And even a written order from the President should be considered suspect and not followed."

He looked around at the men in the room. "Do you see my problem with all of this?"

The discussion which followed was not the most pleasant for Percy Fitzwallace. Whatever operation was being run was not, as far as he knew, sanctioned. Finally, the President had Leo and Fitzwallace make a list of people who needed to be in the meeting the next day about this situation.

The group looked over to Harry, who was calmly waiting. "Mr. Potter, I assume you can be at this meeting tomorrow?" the President asked.

"Certainly." He paused and then asked, "Would you like the head of this unit at the meeting tomorrow as well?"

The four men in the room (other than Harry and the Secret Service agents) looked at him in surprise. "How would you do that? This Captain is 3000 miles away on the other side of the country."

Harry grinned. "Magic, Mr. President – magic. Give me a room I can send him to, and I can have him arrive without much problem. I'd just suggest having guards ready to make certain he doesn't react rashly."

The four men (President Bartlet, Leo, Admiral Fitzwallace, and Josh) looked at each other. The President looked over at Ron Butterfield. "Do you have a room like that? Not too busy where we can have Agents on hand?"

Ron looked at Harry and asked, "How would this work?"

Harry shrugged. "I can give him the written order for him to appear and put a spell on it so that as soon as he finishes reading it, it will take him to a designated place. It's called a Portkey. I would arrive soon after – or even a moment before. I don't actually know how long my own transportation method takes or how instant a portkey at such distances is."

Fitzwallace was curious. "What would it take to show your method?"

Harry shrugged. "It could be this." He twisted slightly and suddenly was on the other side of the office. "Hello." The four men turned and Harry waved. He said to Ron, "That's the magical travel I was talking about." Ron looked stoically at the visitor. "Then there's this." Instead of an instant transport, the figure of Harry dissolved into a blue light and appeared in another blue light at his starting position. "I don't know any way to stop that."

Ron asked, "How many can do that?"

Harry shrugged again. "1 to 3 people in the multiverse? Probably all versions of me of one type or another."

Ron nodded. "We won't worry about that then." He turned toward the President. "I will take him to the entrance to the Bunker. It's the most secured area of the White House."

The President nodded. Harry grinned and said, "Be right back."

Once Harry had seen the bunker entrance, he looked at Ron and said, "Want to take a ride?"

Ron was inscrutable as he replied, "Where?"

"Well, the office would freak them out. So how about Leo's office? There's no one in there."

Ron sighed. What he did for the President …. "Go ahead."

Harry reached up and grabbed Ron's shoulder and said, "Stay calm." He used his own method of transport rather than apparition – it was quieter.

Ron looked around and saw that he was, as was claimed, outside of the Oval. There had been almost no sensation. "That was very odd."

Harry grinned. "I know."

Ron went and knocked on the door and heard, "Come in!" and then led Harry back inside. The President was surprised. "How did you get back so fast?"

"Mr. Potter demonstrated one of his versions of transport," Ron replied with aplomb.

The President looked at the two men and then nodded. He walked to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote it out by hand and put it in an envelope and handed it over to Harry. "This is my personal order to appear at the White House. That should take care of legalities when you kidnap the good Captain."

Harry nodded as he took the letter. He pulled out the letter and quickly reviewed it and then pulled his wand. He put it on the desk and tapped the paper, saying "_Portus_ _legit_." He then folded it and put it back in the envelope.

The President looked at Harry with his head cocked. "'He/she/it has read'?"

Harry nodded. "You know your Latin. As soon as it's fully read, it will activate."

The President nodded. "I need him here by 1:30 tomorrow afternoon – that's 10:30 California time. Can you do that?"

"Certainly. I just need a place to crash for the night. As long as I leave by 1:00 here, I should have no problem," Harry replied.

Before anyone could say anything, Josh volunteered, "He can sleep in my guest room." With his sister very much alive and who liked to visit, Josh had deliberately gotten an apartment with an extra bedroom.

The men in the room looked at each other and nodded. "Okay. That's fine. Josh – don't worry about Senior Staff tomorrow. Stay with Mr. Potter until he leaves and then come in."

Harry interrupted. "Actually, I was planning on leaving from the room that the Portkey will travel to so that I can see that everyone's ready. Just to make certain they don't freak out when someone pops in."

The President considered that. "Alright. I'd say show up when Josh normally does – but I think you scare the Secret Service enough already." The President said this with a smile.

Ron shook his head. "We can deal with it if necessary, Mr. President. Besides, Mr. Potter gave a magical Oath which I'm pretty certain he doesn't want to violate."

The President sighed. "Show up at 12:30. Take him sight-seeing or something. I don't want to deal with nosey staff all morning and it's probably better that he's with someone who we trust." He said this with some small amount of irritation.

Instantly, the men in the room were reminded who was boss. "Yes, Mr. President," was chorused out from the men in the room.

Harry just nodded in agreement. He handed the envelope to Ron. "I'll get this from you tomorrow – probably better so there's no mistake." He then turned to Josh and said, "Let's go have a beer."

Josh grinned and said, "Ok," and led Harry out of the room. When they arrived back at Josh's office, he was surprised to find Donna still there. "Weren't you supposed to go home like … an hour and a half ago?"

Donna was very calm as she said, "I was here just in case I was needed."

Harry looked at her and chuckled. Both looked at him and he said, "She was making certain that you were alright – she's a bit protective." Donna blushed and Josh looked surprised for a moment.

Josh finally said, "Okay," not wanting to translate THAT right at the moment. He did look at her for a moment and then walked into his office. He pulled a marker out and wrote a large note and then turned off his light and taped the note to the door.

"Office Closed Until 1:00 PM. For Emergencies, See Chief of Staff."

He then turned and said, "Okay, Donna. You have the morning off. Go out and have fun, get your nails done, or whatever girly thing you never get to do. I won't be in until after lunch tomorrow, President's order."

She was curious as she started picking up her purse and other things. "What are you going to be doing?"

Josh grinned, dimples out in full. "Showing Harry around; sightseeing. Stuff like that."

"Where are you going now?" she asked curiously.

"We're going to have a beer."

She looked apprehensive. "Remember your sensitive system!" She paused. "Maybe I should tag along."

"It'll be fine," Josh said with some exasperation.

She looked at Josh and then finally nodded. As she walked away she called back, "Keep your cell phone on. Maybe I'll join you."

Harry grinned at Josh and said, "She's REALLY protective."

The two sat around at Josh's apartment, telling stories. At one point, Josh called his sister and his mother to talk to Harry personally. When asked, Harry had to be honest and tell them he didn't know exactly how long he'd be in town, so coming in person was uncertain.

When he was done talking to the two women he looked at Josh and said, "I can't believe you make me sit through that. It was over 20 years ago."

Josh just grinned and shrugged. "If I hadn't, I would have been on the wrong side of the women of my family – NOT a good position to be in. You think Donna's bad? They're _worse_." As far as he saw it, Harry just had to endure the effusive thanks that he had missed when the incident had happened those many years ago.

Harry just shook his head and drank some more beer.


	4. Examined Initiative

Harry met up with Ron Butterfield, as expected, at 12:45 in front of the Bunker.

"Okay. Remember that this guy won't have much warning. As soon as he finished reading the letter, the portkey will activate. He'll be arriving in a heap a few minutes later. Are we all ready?" Harry looked around at the agents present.

Ron nodded. "It won't be a problem."

"I'll probably show up a minute later to make certain he arrived. Lord help him if he let's go unexpectedly. According to the stories, bad things happen if you let go." Harry was only a little worried.

Ron was curious. "How could it be made safer?"

Harry shrugged. "If a portkey was worn – like a necklace or a bracelet. Can't let go of those." He nodded to himself. "Here I go."

* * *

Harry appeared in the abandoned house he had set himself up at before he had left Sunnydale to find any Wizarding authorities. He looked around and saw that nothing had changed – he hadn't expected it to as the temporary wards would have prevented vampires or non-magical humans from entering.

He started walking to the stairwell when something made a noise on the first floor. Harry paused and pulled his wand. He carefully made his way downstairs and moved to the room which had the door closed. He heard some voices from inside and, once he checked that the wards weren't triggered, decided on a different approach.

He knocked on the door. The voices stopped. He heard one call out with some trepidation, "Hello?"

"Just wanting to find out who's in the house," he called back. He moved back from the door and waited. The door opened slowly and he was faced with a face very much like one of the demons he had seen in Initiative cells. "Hello. How did you get in here?" he asked.

The face took on a pleading look. "We're not here to make trouble if this is your house. Er. Two nights ago I was being chased by these figures dressed in black and I stumbled into the house. It felt … well it felt safe. And suddenly the guys who were following me couldn't see me. Even when a whole bunch of 'em showed up – they couldn't seem to see the house." The demon was getting less nervous but more frantic as he explained. "When I saw how safe it was – well, I went and got my family here. I'm sorry if we invaded your house. I just didn't know where else to go."

Harry sighed. "Mind if I look?"

The demon backed up and watched Harry warily as he looked inside. He saw a woman version of the same type … and a small girl who also appeared to be a child. He smiled in a friendly fashion. "Hello. It's alright – just seeing who was here. I'm not kicking you out."

The two adults looked relieved. Harry looked at the male. "Honestly – it's an abandoned house. I set up some temporary protections against vampires and non-magical humans. I guess you don't fall under those categories. I don't know how long the protections will last – but if you can make an effort to getting legal title to the house maybe I can try to extend them. I won't be here for much longer though."

The male's face took on a desperate hope. "Really?" He paused as he appeared to think heavily. "I'll try to call my cousin Billy – he's in real estate. Can you give me a couple days?"

Harry shrugged. "I can try. Like I said – I don't know how long I'll be here."

The man nodded entusiastically. "I'll give it a try. By the way, I'm Sam. This is my wife Matilda and my daughter Melody."

"I'm Harry." He paused and then asked, "By the way – what IS your species?" He was curious but didn't want to offend.

Sam was taken aback for a moment and then replied, "Brachen. Even though we're part demons like most other types, we are more of a live and let live type. We don't really like fighting with humans. Hell, we actually often marry them and have kids. We're pretty much dangerous only to cats and other animals humans don't usually eat."

Harry shrugged. "Fine with me." He looked around. "Mind if make a couple of changes?"

Sam nodded tentatively. Harry pulled his wand and cast a wide-area _Reparo_. The three demons watched in amazement as the damaged portions of the room seemed to all repair themselves. Harry cast another spell and the dust and grime around the area disappeared. He cast once more and the worn furniture in the room changed to much more elegant versions. He gave a smile and said, "That should be a bit more comfortable."

The girl looked around in amazement and said, "Wow! It's all clean now!" She turned and yelled out, "Thank you!" to Harry.

Harry smiled and said, "You're welcome, Melody. By the way, I'm Harry." He looked at the parents and said, "I'm in the middle of trying to get rid of those guys who are running around dressed in black and kidnapping your people and others. So just be careful for a while."

The couple nodded in amazement.

"You won't mind if I come and go over the next couple of days?" he asked.

Sam replied with some enthusiasm, "No problem at all! You're welcome to any place we ever might call home!" The woman nodded in agreement.

Harry nodded. "Thanks. Okay. I've got to go. Good luck."

Harry checked his tracking spell and found that the soldier he was looking for was to be found at what appeared to be a regular house not that far away.

Checking with a spell, he found three people inside. He knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and he found the soldier, dressed in plain clothes, in front of him. Another man was standing behind.

"Hello. I have a letter for a Mr. Riley Finn?" Harry said. He could almost feel the mistrust rolling off the two.

The two men stepped back and to the side, and Harry took the invitation.

He saw the third trying to hide himself and watching. He sighed. It would have to be the hard way. When he was in the optimum position he cast a wide-area wandless stunner.

Surprisingly, the three didn't actually go down – they were just taken aback for a moment. It did give him time to pull his wand and do it properly to each.

"Damn." He thought about it and decided to use obvliviates on the two he wasn't here for. Doing this quickly, he implanted the idea that Riley had decided to go visit his "girlfriend." He then arranged them as though they had fallen asleep on the couch.

Captain Riley he implanted a suggestion that he wanted to impress his girlfriend with his proper dress uniform. The man woodenly followed the suggestions and went upstairs to change, when he came down he noticed Harry sitting at the kitchen table.

He grasped his gun. "Who are you?"

Harry pushed the letter he had in front of him over to the man. The man carefully took the envelope and, seeing that Harry was not in a position to attack, used his other hand to pull out the sheet.

His eyes got wide as he saw the letterhead and glanced at the signature. He looked back at Harry who said, "Just don't let go of that when you finish reading it. No matter what."

Looking suspicious, Riley Finn read the letter in full. He was about to ask his visitor what they hell was going on when he felt a hooking sensation in his gut and disappeared.

Harry shook his head and visualized the Bunker area at the White House and disappeared.

He appeared very near where he saw the captain had just appeared. He heard Ron Butterfield call out, "Captain Finn?"

The man straightened and looked around, seeing the numerous Secret Service agents standing around him, several armed with rifles. He looked to the man who had addressed him. "Yes. That's me." He looked and saw the man who had sent him here off to the side, waving.

Ron nodded. "You are expected in 10 minutes in the Situation Room to meet with the President and his advisors. Please place your sidearm and other weapons in this bin." Ron pointed to a plastic tub next to him. The agents watched as Captain Finn divested himself of his holster and a couple of knives.

Ron nodded and pulled out a pass on a lanyard. "Put this on. You will get your weapons back when you return this to us after the meeting."

Finn nodded and accepted the pass and put it on. Harry, off to the side, had pulled his pass out from underneath his coat. "I will be with Josh if and when I'm needed. You can tell the president that I ensured the others around the Captain don't remember him leaving but think he's visiting with his girlfriend. I used my innate skill set to set that up."

Ron nodded and led the man toward his meeting.

* * *

Riley was nervous as he was escorted. He had recognized a number of things from his training and admitted to himself that this WAS, in fact, the White House.

The three (Ron, Finn, and another agent assigned to escort the Captain) arrived outside the situation room. Ron stopped and looked at his watch. The Captain looked curious. Ron provided an answer to his silent question. "You're scheduled to arrive at 1:30. It's 1:23."

At 1:28, the doors to the room opened and the White House Chief of Staff appeared. He asked, "Captain Finn?"

Riley stood at attention and said, "Yes, Sir!"

Leo nodded and said, "The President is waiting. I assume I don't have to tell you how top secret this is, correct?"

"Yes, Sir!" Riley said again.

Leo nodded and motioned him to follow.

All three entered behind the Chief of Staff.

Riley glanced around and recognized most of the people in the room waiting. Besides the President and his Chief of Staff, there was the Secretary of Defense, Secretary of the Army, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, the Vice-Chairman, the Chief of the Army, and – on video monitors to the side – the US Army Forces Commander and the US Special Forces Commander.

Any one of these people could make or break his career – his current orders be damned.

Ron walked up to an area near the President after leaving Finn at the other end of the table and said, "Sir?" The President looked over. "Mr. Potter reports that operational security is intact. His unit members think he's visiting his girlfriend."

The President nodded and said, "Thanks, Ron. Where is our esteemed guest?"

"With Josh Lyman."

The President nodded again and Ron stepped back. The President turned to Riley and said, "Captain Finn. I need a full report as to just what your people are doing in Sunnydale, California and I need it right now, in full. Considering that I've been told that only I have the authority to order you to talk, this," the President paused and continued, "Charlie Foxtrot _mess_ is taking up far too much of my time already." The President then sat back to listen to the report.

Riley gulped quietly. The President didn't sound very happy with him. He noticed that the other Military members in the room were a little surprised at the President's casual use of Military slang.

* * *

CJ Craig looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 3:00. She picked up the phone and called Margaret. "Is he out yet?" Okay. Thanks." She shook her head and got up to make her way out

When she arrived at her destination, she noted that Sam and Toby were also coming. She asked Donna, "Is he available?"

Donna nodded. "He's in between calls and just talking to Harry."

"Who's Harry?" CJ asked curiously as Toby and Sam arrived.

Donna shrugged. "I don't know. He showed up yesterday and met with Josh and Leo and the President. They were out together this morning and Harry went to do something when they got here today after lunch. He came back and has been hanging out since."

CJ and Toby and Sam looked at each other and CJ went to the door and knocked on the jam. Josh looked over and said, "CJ?"

"Can we talk to you?" she asked.

Josh got up and saw the other two and nodded. "No problem." He turned. "Harry, can you give us a minute?"

The man nodded and said, "Sure. I'll go and get something from the mess." He got up and said out loud, "Come on, Billy, going to the mess hall." The Secret Service agent that had been standing across from Josh's office moved to walk with him.

Josh called out after them, "Bring me back some coffee?"

Harry waved his hand without looking. Josh looked at his assistant and said, "How hard was that now, Donna?"

She just looked impressed. "Whatever. I'm your assistant – not your secretary."

Josh grinned. "Yeah, okay."

The three followed Josh back into his office and he closed the door. "What's up, guys?"

CJ looked to the other two who seemed okay with her taking the lead. "What the hell is going in the situation room? People are going to start to notice that it isn't business as usual and I don't know what's going on."

Josh sighed. "Guys, if I could tell you, I would. This is one of those few cases where it's above your pay grade. Hell, it's above mine. I just happened to know the guy who let us know what's going on. What I know I'd rather I didn't – I'm going to have nightmares as it is. All I can say is that it isn't something any of you have to worry about. Wait for Leo to come out to find out what to say if anyone asks. Until then – Leo and the President are engaged in the normal activities of the White House and happen to be very busy. There isn't anything that the press or anyone else really needs to know about going on – it's business as usual. We're just going to do our jobs and ignore what's going on. Trust me – it's the best we can do."

The three looked at Josh and saw that he wasn't going to budge. Toby finally said, "What's up with this guy in your office?"

Josh grinned and said, "He happens to be an old friend who saved my sister's life a long time ago."

The three were now very curious.

* * *

The listeners were completely floored by Riley's report. Even the one officer in the room who knew about the Initiative – Project Lilac – admitted that what was going on was far, far beyond the limited orders that the project should have been running on. The NSA was implicated in the actual running of the project.

Finally, the group started discussing what should be done. A sound interrupted the meeting.

The President looked over and said, "Captain, is that your phone?"

Completely embarrassed Riley replied, "Yes, Sir."

"Who's calling?"

The captain pulled it out and said, "Buffy."

"Answer it."

Riley hit the answer button and said, "Hey, Buffy. Can you hold on a second? Okay." He muted the phone and looked at the President.

"Find out if she's alone and if she is, give me the phone." The various generals were curious.

Riley hesitantly asked, "Is there a secure number she can call? I need to get her off of her phone – it's being traced."

The President wasn't impressed. One of the technicians called out a number and said, "It registers as being in Colorado if anyone checks."

Riley unmuted the phone. "Buffy? Where are you? … Are you alone? … Is your mom nearby? … I need you to get her phone and dial the number I'm about to give you – it's really important. … 303 … 555 … 74 … 53 … Can you get her phone and get alone and call? … Okay. Two minutes."

Riley hung up and reported, "Her mother's cell phone is the only one around her which isn't being monitored by the Initiative as she isn't involved with her activities. My phone is more secure – but there are still traces on it."

The President nodded. The phone in the middle of the desk rang and Riley moved to pick it up. "Buffy? You alone? Oh good. I have someone who needs to talk to you."

Riley nodded and the President picked up the receiver right near him. "Mr. Summers? Hello. This is Jed Bartlet. … Yes, that Jed Bartlet. … Yes, it's good to talk to you as well. I wanted to say that from everything I know you have been doing a wonderful job there in Sunnydale. It's a damn shame that we can't do much to help you out or at least give you a medal. … I know. There are good reasons. Your watcher can explain. … Anyway, we're going to need your help and I was wondering if I can trust you and your friends to keep it secret. … It's in your line of work, that's why I'm asking you. … Good. Captain Finn will be giving you a secure cell phone and possibly another item. I need a 3 to 5 hour block of time that you can disappear without arousing suspicion. … It needs to be as soon as possible. … That's a good one. Talk to your mother but don't tell her what it's about. … Thank you, Ms. Summers. Captain Finn may be joined by another man who will give you the things you will need for that. … Tomorrow at 12:00 California time, that's 3:00 in the afternoon here. … Very good. I look forward to talking to you then. Until then, tell anyone who asks that your paramour visited you today but had to handle some personal things but you don't know what things. … I appreciate it. Thank you Ms. Summers. … Goodbye."

Once he put down the phone, he looked up. "Ms. Summers will arrive tomorrow the same way that Captain Finn did today. I need a plan put together by 3:00 in the afternoon to shut down this project and keep the civilians safe. An illegal operation performing experiments on sentient beings is not acceptable. If they are evil, we take care of them or let Ms. Summers do her job. If they are innocent, we leave them alone. If they are our guys – they get treated with at least the same basic dignity and respect we give to any other members of the Armed Forces. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. President," everyone in the room replied.

The President stood up. "I'm going to ask Mr. Potter to return Captain Finn to Sunnydale. Further orders will come through the phones that you will provide him and Ms. Summers as all other methods seem to be compromised. This project needs to die a quiet and unknown death. You all get me?"

"Yes, Mr. President," they all replied.

The President looked at Finn with some amount of active dislike. "Captain Finn, when this is resolved, you are going to explain exactly what you have been doing and why since your arrival in Sunnydale to Ms. Summers, who is a true heroine to the world. You will explain to Ms. Summers that I personally ordered you to do so as I found it reprehensible when I learned of it. You will also inform Ms. Summers that anything short of permanent damage to you – anything taking more than a year to heal –will be overlooked or pardoned on my orders." The President paused. "I don't think you should be looking forward to that discussion if I were you."

Riley was pretty stiff and terrified when he replied, "Yes, Mr. President."

When the technicians finished giving Captain Finn the two cell phones and instructions, he was then led out of the office.

Hutchinson looked at the door and back to the others in the room and said, "I honestly didn't think the President had it in him." Everyone noted that his comment was in a much more respectful tone than previous statements had been.

* * *

Riley and Leo found Harry waiting outside Josh's office. "Mr. Potter. I assume you can help Captain Finn with his arrangements?" Leo asked.

Harry stood up and nodded. "Not a problem."

Leo led the two down to the bunker area. When they were secure, he explained what the President was asking for and Harry considered it. Finally he nodded. He was given a necklace that Ron had ordered one of his men to obtain.

After putting the Portkey charm on it, Harry told the two he would be back and grabbed Captain Finn by the arm and used his own method of transportation to appear in the house in Sunnydale.

Finn looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

Harry grinned and said, "Back in Sunnydale; a safe house I set up specifically."

Riley was impressed. "Wow." He paused. "Can I call Buffy to come get me from here?"

Harry considered that. "Actually, you need to call from elsewhere – she probably couldn't find it and you won't be able to after you leave it. I have a few wards put up."

Riley nodded and moved to exit the building. Riley was shocked when he saw the first Demon outside of the room. He started reaching for his sidearm when Harry grabbed his arm. "They're peaceful – no hunting humans which means no hunting Brachans. They are under my protection. Got it?"

Riley nodded. The Brachans nodded appreciatively at the words of the human that Sam had described. Harry looked around and noticed many more Brachens. He saw Sam in the front room. "Sam? What's all this?"

Sam was about to answer when he saw Riley. "And who's this?"

Harry said, "Not to worry. He won't remember where this is once he leaves the property. Let me send him on his way."

Sam nodded and watched as Harry did as he had described. Once the man was walking down the street showing some small signs of confusion, Harry returned to the house. Same let him in and said, "I did as you asked. My cousin found out that the house had been declared abandoned. He arranged the back taxes to be paid in exchange for the title and we own it free and clear. I started inviting members of my clan as soon as we had title. Is that good enough?"

Harry nodded appreciatively. "That's great. Let me see the basement and I can try to extend the life of the wards I set up."

Sam led him downstairs and Harry nodded in satisfaction that there seemed to be enough solid stones as part of the foundation to put up wards. He asked if anyone had a notebook and Sam went and found one among the belongings of his cousins. Harry set up the wards and enchanted the notebook as a ward book which would allow Sam to add and remove names from the access list. With some of Sam's blood, he specifically excluded Brachan demons who were otherwise non-hostile from being directed away by the wards.

Sam was ecstatic when Harry presented him back the book and explained what he had done.

Harry got permission to use a smaller room to arrive at so that he still had a secure room in Sunnydale. Sam was more than happy to give it to him.

Right before he left, he asked Sam a question. "Sam? How do your people get cats for you to eat?"

Sam shrugged. "There are some farms but mostly we try to catch them."

"I was looking up some information today and I found out that thousands and thousands of cats are caught and put down on the west coast every year when they can't be adopted out or are considered too feral to retrain. Have you ever thought of setting up a contract with the animal rescue groups to regularly pick up cats that are slated to be put down? Humans really don't like killing things and I'm certain they would be ecstatic to make it someone else's problem – as long as they don't have to see it. You can pick up filled cages and drop off empty ones up and down the coast. You can then deliver them to Brachan clans up and down the coast, reversing the process. If you can blend in, it would ensure a safe and regular food supply for your people and you can even get paid a small fee to feed yourselves. After all, you'll be saving the groups money by taking their costs down because they won't be handling the process themselves or dealing with the dead cats after they put them down."

Sam looked in amazement at Harry. Why had no one thought of that before?

* * *

Harry looked around to see that, yes, he had arrived exactly where he had planned and the Secret Service was waiting for him. Ron Butterfield asked, "Have you finished for the day?"

Harry nodded. "I won't be needed until tomorrow afternoon."

Ron nodded and opened a case. In the case were a number of pieces of jewelry. "What would it take to get you to make these into permanent Portkeys to here? The Secret Service would like to be able to issue them as an emergency option to get the President, his family, and certain key White House staff to safety. We would retrieve the items when a staff member leaves the service of the White House."

Harry sighed as he considered it. Finally he shrugged. "Let Josh know I'm going to be busy for a while. I'm going to need a break and a big dinner when I'm done."

Harry woke up suddenly when he heard his name called. He sat up and noticed Ron standing off to the side. Ron asked, "Feeling better?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. That was tiring. The worst was making a stone which could be used to recharge the Portkeys from the natural energies of the Earth. Attaching a Ley Line takes work when it isn't right under you. Luckily, there's one not that far away."

Ron nodded, not really understanding. All he cared about was that it worked. "Mr. Lyman's office called to find out when you would be available. It's been a couple of hours."

Harry stood up. "Well, I hope he plans on feeding me cause I could eat a horse right now."

"If not, we'll make arrangements," Ron said politely.

Harry nodded and cast a few cleaning and refreshing spells on himself. He followed Ron back upstairs and made his way back to Josh's office.

* * *

THE REST OF THIS IS COMPLETELY GRATUITOUS … WELL, BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT. EVEN IF I HAD THIS PLANNED SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY IT ISN"T PART OF THE MAIN STORY. IGNORE IF YOU LIKE.

He was surprised to find another person waiting with Josh.

"Harry, I believe you two talked on the phone last night," he said, pointing to the woman sitting across from him.

Harry nodded. "Hello, Joanie Lyman."

The woman stood up and moved around the desk to give Harry a hug. "Hello, Harry Potter. Luckily, I'm between shows and decided I'd come just in case you were still around to give my thanks in person."

Harry looked at her and said, "I do have to say you grew up nicely." He gave a friendly grin, teasing her.

She took it in stride. "Well. Thank you, sir," she replied with a similar smile.

Harry paused. "For some reason you look familiar beyond the fact we met 20 years ago."

She huffed. "I know. I get told that I look like Alicia Silverstone a lot except older." She paused and said, "She's actually our cousin on our mother's side."

Harry shook his head and said, "No. I don't know who that is." He thought for a moment. "You look like a woman I helped get out of being kidnapped."

Josh and Joanie looked at each other and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"That's what happens to Alicia in her most recent movie," Josh replied.

Harry grinned and shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, it IS nice to meet you."

Joanie asked, "Are you finished for the day?"

Harry shrugged and said, "From what I've been told. I have to be here at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon."

She nodded in satisfaction and turned to her brother. "I'm stealing your house guest for the night. You won't get him back until tomorrow. Not before noon."

Josh gave an aggrieved sigh and said, "Alright. Have fun."

Harry looked confused and said, "Where are we going?"

Joanie began dragging him out and said, "Out to eat."

Josh watched Harry being led away by his older sister. Sam and Toby, who had been waiting around (both really liked Josh's sister) walked up. Sam asked, "Where are they going?"

Josh shook his head and with a rueful smile said, "I don't want to know. Neither do you. Trust me."

Sam and Toby looked at Josh, as did Donna from her desk. Donna was the one who asked, "You mean …."

Josh nodded. "She's had a crush for years and since she's currently single … well, I learned a long time ago not to try to tell her what and what not to do."

Sam and Toby both felt a bit jealous toward Harry right about then.

* * *

Harry sat back and said, "Wow. That was great. I was feeling quite hungry after some intense work. Now I'm not." He looked at his dinner companion, who had also finished and was putting her credit card on the little tray the waiter had brought.

Joanie flashed him a smile and asked, "Ready to go?"

Harry nodded.

Joanie led Harry to the cashier and then out to her rental car. She was very well off, being very successful in her field, and so it was a very nice car. They drove to a very upscale hotel.

Harry was curious as the valet took the keys. "What's here?"

She walked over and put her arm through his and said, "Where we're staying for night until you go back."

Harry's eyes widened a bit as he said, "Oh. So we're …."

Joanie giggled and said, "I'm going to disprove quite a number of stereotypes about Jewish girls." She led him inside and upstairs.


	5. EXPLICIT CHAPTER: The Traveler and Joanie Lyman, Night One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit chapter - skip if you want

Joanie Lymon led her childhood savior up to the room she had rented for the night. She had the money and she wanted to be comfortable.

She glanced at him and said, “Welcome to the Club Premiere Water View Room” and then she opened the door.

Harry went inside and looked around. “It’s a very nice room.”

Joanie smiled and said, “Yes it is.” She paused and then said, “I’m going to take a shower … want to join me and wash my back?”

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, looked at her and said, “I think I’d like that.”

She smiled at him and said, “Why don’t you get ready and join me?” and then she walked away – although she kept watching him as she did so.

Harry shook his head and thought about it for a moment and decided that he might as well enjoy himself – Joanie seemed to know exactly what she wanted and she wasn’t shy about asking for it.

Harry divested himself of his clothes and put them on one of the two chairs and moved the bathroom door. He waited until he heard the water start running and then waited a minute to give her time to actually enter the shower before he entered himself.

He wasn’t disappointed.

Joanie’s blond hair was wet and cascading down her back as she raised her face to allow the water to run down her. She was in excellent shape. He chuckled and saw her smile when she heard him. “Come in Harry.”

Harry did so and moved to allow the water to hit him as well. She turned and opened her eyes. “Do my back?”

Harry took some of the liquid soap and started applying it to her back. Joanie grabbed the bars on the side of the stall and braced herself. Harry massaged the soap into her back, taking time to massage some of the tension away at the same time. He grabbed a washcloth and began wiping her back with it.

She seemed to enjoy his ministrations and so he carefully retrieved more of the soap and started applying it to her sides. He reached further and applied it to her stomach and tits.

She hmmed appreciatively as his soap-covered fingers glided over her distended nipples.

He wetted the cloth again and carefully washed her back, following the same path as he had used to suds her up.

Finally, when he started on her chest, she turned to give him better access. He grinned at her as he carefully washed each tit and then rinsed with clean water. He lightly tweaked her nipples and she gasped for a moment.

She grinned in reply to his triumphant smirk.

He got more soap and carefully applied it lower, ensuring he didn’t accidentally get any soap IN her (he had made that mistake once with Ginny and never again – she hadn’t been happy). He followed this up by washing her with the cloth. He brushed the slightly coarse cloth over her hardened nub at the top of her slit and noticed her breath caught again.

She leaned back against the bar and grabbed it solidly, presenting a more convenient target. He directed clean water to wipe away any remaining soap and then moved his lips down to take one of her nipples in his mouth.

He breath was coming a bit faster as he also moved his middle finger up and pressed it against her slit, ensuring he put some pressure on her nubbin.

She breathed more loudly as he inserted his finger inside of her.

He massaged her channel even as he moved his mouth to her other tit. Her glanced up and saw that her eyes were closed in ecstasy as he rubbed the inside of her channel, pressing against her G-spot as he rubbed his finger inside of her.

He carefully got down on his knees, ensuring he kept rubbing her spot as he did so. Her breath was coming faster and faster and she started moaning.

He pushed with a little more pressure against her insides even as he reached out with his tongue and hit her clit with it.

Her gasp was much louder as she cried, “Oh, Fuck!”

He felt her begin to treble as he rubbed her g-spot with his finger even as he moving between licking and sucking on her clit. Each time he gave a hard suck, she would gasp. Suddenly she started keeping even as she moved one hand to hold his head in place. He stopped moving his finger or tongue, just keeping constant pressure, giving her time to enjoy her first cum.

Gradually she stopped trembling and let go of his head. He leaned back and looked up into her face. Her eyes were half open and looking down at him even as she worked to catch her breath. She was smiling as she said, “You are VERY good, Harry.”

He grinned up and said, “I try.”

She took a deeper breath and said, “You finish washing me and I’ll return the favor.”

Harry carefully finished washing every part of her body. The one time he tried to excite her again, she grabbed his hand and shook her head. “No. Finish the job and let me take over. We can get back to that after.”

Harry smiled at her and did as he was asked. Once he was done he stood back and said, “There. All clean.”

She nodded and said, “I definitely feel clean. My turn now,” and her face took on a look of anticipation.

She did as he had and washed all of his back and bum before reaching around and starting to wash his front. When there were no parts left on his back, he turned around and leant back against the wall, grabbing onto the bars on the side of the stall.

He watched in enjoyment as she washed every part of him except his cock. Finally, she slowly took more soap and, with gentle care, started washing his hardened member. She smiled at him as she took the cloth and ensured he was totally clean before rinsing him with fresh water.

Instead of stopping, her hand reached around his shaft and she started moving it up and down. Even as she had before, he started to really feel her hands moving on him and enjoying it. She finally paused and knelt down and then continued. His eyes were slitted as he saw her move her tongue close and stop her hand. She deliberately licked from his sack all the way up his shaft until it hit the tip. She then moved her tongue and carefully lavished his piss hole with it.

She glance up, smiling and then opened wide and moving her mouth down onto his shaft – almost all the way.

He groaned and screwed his eyes closed as he felt his glans hit the back of her throat.

She started humming lightly as she slowly withdrew and then once again moved his cockhead back to her throat. Harry groaned in appreciation. He wasn’t porn-star sized but he wasn’t exactly small either. His groans grew louder as he felt her throat allow his cockhead inside. He felt her tongue his sack even as her throat hummed on his cockhead.

She withdrew her head and started moving more quickly. Opened his eyes a little and looked down and saw her grinning around his cockhead as his shaft moved in and back in her mouth.

Since it HAD been a while, it wasn’t long until he felt his orgasm building up. He finally groaned out loud, “I’m going to cum soon, Luv.”

Instead of slowing down and finishing with her hand, she winked up at him and continued to speed up her mouth on his cock. His orgasm was building higher and higher and finally it was just about, “Now!”

She stopped moving her mouth but carefully left his cockhead inside her mouth with her lips sealing any gap away. He spurted and spurted and her mouth never moved other than to apply suction to pull the cum out.

Finally he stopped spurting and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw her grinning around his cock. She carefully pulled back and closed her mouth tightly as his cockhead left her lips.

She sat back and smiled at him and then opened her mouth. He could see his cum almost filling her mouth. She deliberately closed her mouth and he saw her throat muscles swallow. She then moved her mouth back to his cock and used her tongue to make certain all the cum was gotten. She swallowed the remaining cum and then smiled up at him and showed her now-clean tongue and mouth.

Finally she said, “Jewish girls don’t swallow – my ass.”

Harry let out a loud laugh even as she smiled in triumph and stood up.

She moved her mouth over to catch some water and swished it around and spit it out. She repeated this again and then moved her lips to his and kissed him deeply.

She then looked at him and said, “Let’s move to the bed.”

He nodded in agreement.

The two finished rinsing and then grabbed two towels. Each used the one in their hand to dry their partner. When both were reasonably dry, Joanie reached to the side and pulled two robes off the hanger and gave one to him.

He put his on as she put her own on. She smiled at him and said, “Give you a chance for a break before we continue.”

He grinned and said, “You just need the break because I wore you out as well.”

She grinned and shrugged. “Tomato, Tomahto.”

The two moved into the room with the bed and Joanie grabbed the TV remote. She switched through the channels until she found a movie she liked and put down the remote. She then moved to pour two glasses of wine from the wine which was in the bucket on the table.

He chuckled and said, “You had this planned well.”

She smiled at him and replied, “Just in case. If you weren’t available I would have been drinking it in disappointment. I’m much happier sharing.”

He took the glass she handed him and the two knocked their glasses together and then took drinks from their glasses.

Both finished their glasses and moved to opposite sides of the bed and disrobed, dropping the robes on the floor. He reached down and pulled the covers back so that she could get in easily. She smiled at him and said, “Thank you, kind sir!”

He grinned and said, “You’re welcome, M’lady.”

She replied with, “Now get your ass in here with me.”

He chuckled and did as she asked.

The two snuggled against each other and started watching the movie.

Her hands played with his minimal chest hair as she put her head below his chin even as his hands played with her hair as they watched the movie.

After about twenty minutes of this, he felt her hands start moving down the hair from his chest to his bellybutton. She continued to play with it. His hands moved deeper into her hair.

He saw her turn her head and grin at him as her hand moved even lower to play with his pubis. She continued on and started playing with his shaft and sack, gently manipulating them. He felt his cock grow harder and when it was semi erect her hand reached around it and she started moving it up and down his shaft under the covers.

Her movements were languorous and it took a few minutes for him to become fully erect. When he felt himself becoeme fully hard he groaned as her grip became more firm as she moved her hands up and down. He reached with his other hand and threw the covers away from their bodies.

She smirked up at him as she continued her ministrations. She then kissed him and then his chin and his neck and moved her mouth lower and lower until she kissed his pubic area above his shaft. She looked at him deliberately and then kissed the tip of his shaft. She then moved her tongue out and her eyes demanded he watch as she moved her tongue onto his glans and licked its circumference. She then licked the slit carefully, catching his precum. She grinned up again and then moved her mouth, once again, over his cockhead and down his shaft. He smiled and groaned appreciatively as her lips moved up and down his shaft.

She was really enjoying herself.

Suddenly she stopped and sat up and looked at him with a smirk. He gave her a questioning look and she started moving backwards, motioning him to follow with her index finger. He did as she asked until both were standing on the side of the bed.

She physically moved him over to one of the chairs and sat him down. She grinned at him as she moved to kneel in front of him. She carefully continued where she had left off with him now leaning back in the chair. She then stopped and sat up and smiled as she moved her chest closer and placed his shaft between her tits. “How about a little titty-fuck, Harry?”

He grinned and said, “I don’t remember if I’ve every actually got one before.”

“Ooooh. Then sit back and enjoy.” She continued moving his shaft along the depression between her admittedly generously sized breasts.

He had to ask, “How big are your tits, anyway?”

She smiled as she replied, “Big C, small D – depends on the bra.”

“Beautiful whichever they are at the moment.” She smiled in appreciation for the compliment.

She deliberately stuck her tongue out and licked his cockhead each time it came in reach. His face took on more and more of an aroused look as she did it.

Finally she decided it was time for the main event and she stopped.

His eyes slowly opened as she sat back looking at him. She said, “Lie down on the bed again.”

He slowly stood up and moved to do as she asked. Finally he was lying there with his 7 inch cock pretty much ready to go. She moved over and knelt next to him and then threw her leg over him so that she was straddling him.

She raised herself up and moved his cock with her hand until his cockhead was at her pussy lips. “Ready, Harry?” she asked with a smile.

“Oh yeah, Joanie. Ready and waiting.”

She grinned and then carefully pushed down until his cock was fully inside of her cunt. Neither withheld the groan they felt coming as she moved further and further down his shaft.

Finally, her ass was pillowed on his pelvic bone and their pubic areas were touching.

“You’ve got a wonderful cock,” she said with a breathless tone.

“Thank you. You’ve got a tight and pretty pussy – although we usually say fanny where I’m from.”

“Thank you,” she replied with a grin, “I knew that.” She then flexed her legs and moved up his shaft and then down again. She moved slowly at first but quickly sped up. She was, surprisingly to her, the first to feel her orgasm building. At a certain point she couldn’t hold back anymore and stopped, trembling as she cried out with a groan, “I’m cuuuummming.”

“I know, Luv. I can feel your cum on my cock. It’s fucking wonderful.”

She groaned in response to his description and trembled even harder. She was surprised because she wasn’t really into dirty talk. Maybe she never had anyone with the right accent before?

When her trembling had settled down, she started moving again with a groan.

Suddenly she heard his voice muttering and it turned her on even more. “Feel my cock. Go ahead and feel it filling your fanny tight. You love it don’t you?”

She could only groan in response as his words really started triggering her arousal.

“You love the feel of my cock hitting your womb, don’t you? It’s hitting all the way and you love it. Feel the cock. FEEL the cock. Feel my cock about to cum in your pussy!”

She groaned louder and louder even as she felt his cockhead seem to get even bigger in her. She, once again, stopped as the trembling took over. It was even stronger this time as she felt his cum spurting deep inside of her. “Oh, God, Harry. Your cumming in me. I love your cum. Your cum is hitting the spot.”

Both stopped completely and rode the wave of their mutual orgasms through. Both breathed deeply until they felt their breathing calm down.

Joanie was wide eyed as she said, “God, Harry. You’re still hard!”

He grinned and said, “Yeah. You’re pussy is still turning me on.”

She smiled as she slowly started moving again. Suddenly Harry flexed his legs as he grabbed her. In a move he must have practiced, suddenly she found herself on her back with Harry’s still-hard cock buried deep in her pussy.

“Hi, Luv. My turn now,” he said to her with a grin.

She smiled at him and said, “Well, then let ‘er rip then!”

Harry started moving in and out and she felt her excitement grow again. Both were moaning and groaning as their excitement built further and further. Joannie could only start mumbling, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” She couldn’t even get out the “me” part.

Harry started repeating, “Yeah, Baby. Yeah, Baby. Yeah, Baby!”

Their mutterings grew louder and louder and faster and faster until Harry had to stop talking to breath fast enough as he was hammering into her with his cock. Her voice started keening as her orgasm got closer and closer. Finally, it was too much and she almost screamed out as she came.

Harry, being so close, actually didn’t stop until he felt his cum bursting forth and his voice joined hers. Both finished their moans as their orgasms subsided. Joanie felt Harry’s cock growing softer in her even as he allowed some of his weight onto her. 

She actually loved the feeling of a lover laying on her when the cumming got to be too much.

“That was fucking unbelievable, Harry,” she whispered to him with a satisfied smile.

He gave his own satisfied grin and nod. “Yeah. I haven’t come that hard in … a long fucking time.”

The two grinned at each other in mutual appreciation. She almost groaned in disappointment as she felt him lift himself off of her and over.

She looked at him and said, “Next time – just leave it in. I love the feel of a cock in me when the fucking is done. It makes me feel closer.”

He chuckled. “I’ll remember that.”

The two lay there and caught their breaths, enjoying the afterglow. Both knew this was less about love and more about making each other fully satisfied. Both felt very close to fully satisfied.

Finally, Harry glanced over at the clock and aid, “My god! It’s only 10:30?”

Joanie chuckled and said, “I know. Usually I can go much longer but you wore me the fuck out. I need a nap!” The two chuckled. Joanie sighed and said, “I think we should shower again – separately – and brush our teeth. If we rest up enough, maybe we can get in another round when we wake up,” she grinned at him as she finished.

His answering smile was all the agreement she needed as she moved to stand up. She groaned at the pleasantly worn feeling she was now sporting.

“I don’t think I’ve even been fucked that well before. I really wish you were staying around!” she said with a chuckle.

“Sorry, Love. Wish I could. But you heard my story.”

She sighed and shook her head. There was a reason she was ensuring she didn’t fall too deeply for her long-time crush. Thankfully she was pragmatic enough to fully enjoy the time they had together.

After showering and having a bit more wine, each fell asleep snuggling against the other.

* * *

Harry’s eyes opened up and he looked around at the darkened room. Looking out the window it was still night time. He looked down and saw Joanie’s smiling face on the pillow next to him and felt her leg thrown over his own.

He was actually very happy he had the chance to enjoy himself on this Travel – it HAD been quite a while since he had had the opportunity. And his partner was happy, even eager, to enjoy herself too, even knowing the limitations.

He smiled as he glanced down and saw her naked body wrapped up in the sheets. Somehow, they had lost the heavy cover during their sleep. Surprisingly, he felt his arousal coming as he looked at her.

She WAS a very beautiful woman – no blushing virgin this one. She had traveled a good part of the day on the uncertain chance of fulfilling her teenage crush and, as circumstances had it, he was available to let her. She was here with one purpose: To thoroughly fuck him and get fucked.

So far, she had succeeded quite admirably.

Feeling somewhat awake, he looked over and saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. They had been sleeping for about 4 ½ hours. He was feeling somehow awake and he wondered what he should do.

Well, he thought, she had already expressed her desire to go another round. Maybe she could be enticed to starting that next round now.

Harry carefully pulled himself from under her leg and gotten separate from her. He then slowly pushed her over until she was lying flat.

Luckily, the sheet was loose enough that it was possible to peel it back away from her body. He carefully pulled back and stood up looking down at her naked body from the foot of the bed. She really was quite the fox. He smiled as he carefully got up on the bed in the right position and moved her legs further apart. He slowly, so as to avoid jarring the bed, moved his body until he was lying between her legs, his mouth just over her sex.

He grinned up at her sleeping form and slowly, with minimum pressure, moved his tongue to caress her slit. He saw her jerk slightly in her sleep, but not enough to wake her. He continued moving his wet tongue with the minimal pressure up and down her slit. He would pause at her clit and with his finger push it slightly.

Finally, as her nub began to harden even as she continued sleeping, he left his finger on her button and rubbed it gently as he applied more pressure with his tongue.

In her sleep, he felt her move her hand to his head and heard her say, softly, “Oh, Harry!”

He grinned into her fanny as he continued working on her.

He knew the moment she woke up as suddenly the hand on his head started pulling his tongue into her with more pressure and her groans took on a more awake sound.

She heard her voice softly – but getting louder – “Right there! Oh, baby! Lick my cunt! Lick it!” He looked up, not stopping, and saw her eyes looking down at him in lust. He stopped looking and concentrated on bringing her to orgasm. Her breaths came faster and faster and she started moaning. Finally, she started trembling and ground out, “Oh, Yeahhhhhhh.” He kept sucking the juices out of her as she came. Finally, when she had settled down, she looked down at him with a smile and said quietly, “Don’t you look like the cat who got the canary?”

He grinned up and said, “I woke up and decided to try to go for that next round you mentioned.”

She smiled down at him and said, “I like the way you think. Now get up here and kiss me.”

He moved up her body and gave her a deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth and their tongues dueled. Finally she pulled back and said, “I don’t know why, but tasting myself on a man’s lip gets me really hot.” He shrugged at her as she smiled at him. “Lie down on your back, Harry.”

He moved to do as she asked by rolling over and lying next to her. She sat up with a smile and looked down at him before throwing her leg over his chest. She moved until her sex was now hovering over his mouth and he felt her grab his hardened shaft and her mouth moved to such on his glans.

He pulled her fanny closer and began working on her slit again.

Soon, however, he lost his concentration as her mouth worked him closer and closer to orgasm. He couldn’t keep his mouth on her so he moved his fingers to keep working on her clit even as he moaned out loud.

Finally, he couldn’t take it any more and cried out, “Coming!”

Once again, her mouth hadn’t come off his cock and she collected his cum with her mouth. She hadn’t even pulled her mouth off his dick when he felt her swallowing. He groaned in response. Without taking her mouth off of him, she started working on his cock again and it moved to being fully erect quite quickly.

When it was fully hard she sat up and pulled her fanny to his chest and moved down his body until her cunt was above her cock. She looked over her shoulder with a smile as she, once again, pushed her cunt down onto his cock.

For quite a few minutes both of them enjoyed the feeling as her pussy moved up and down on his cock.. Finally, she started trembling and stopped moving as he once again felt her orgasm around his cock. When she finally caught her breath, she somehow fell to the side while keeping his hard cock inside of her. He was now spooning against her. She looked at him and said, “Now fuck me.”

He happily complied as he began moving back and forth inside of her in this new position. She adjusted herself as necessary to give him easier access. Soon, both felt their orgasms building and, somehow, once again, they found themselves coming together.

Finally, Joanie looked at him and said, “Remember, keep your cock right there when we go back to sleep.”

He nodded and kissed her jaw. She sighed in contentment as they both went back to sleep, both feeling very satisfied.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he noticed he was alone in the bed. Listening, he heard the shower running and he relaxed back into the bed. Finally the shower stopped and she came back in, wearing her robe, toweling her hair. “Good morning, sleepy head,” she said with a smile.

“Good morning. What time is it?”

“8:30. About four hours since our overnight fun.”

He grinned at her and said, “You’re very good. You know that?”

She grinned back and said, “Well, I’ve been trying.” She the said, “I’ve called room service. Get in the shower and by the time you get back, we should have a healthy-sized feeding ready for you.”

He nodded and moved to stand up. She smiled at him, admiring his naked form as he picked up the robe he had dropped the night before and moved to enter the bath.

When he returned, a full English breakfast was laid out. There was even proper tea to his surprise. She said, “Come on, let’s eat.”

The two had a nice chat as they finished breakfast. Finally satisfied, both sat back with a sigh. The two sat in silence, neither feeling the need to talk as they let their breakfasts settle.

Finally he looked over and saw that her robe had fallen open as she leaned back in her chair. He admired her naked form in the full light of day even as he deliberately let his own robe fall open so that his cock was exposed.

Finally, she opened her eyes and looked over saying, “I can feel you looking at me and I take it as a compliment.” She smiled as she nodded at his mostly hardened member. “Especially seeing that.” She then sighed. “Too bad I think you wore out my pussy – I’m a little too sore to do much right now. And I didn’t think to bring my tools to clean my ass enough to let you play with that.” She smiled a wicked grin at him and said, “My mouth, however, is more than willing to give it another go.”

He chuckled and said, “I’ll take what I can get.” He paused for a moment and said, “You know what I am, right?”

She nodded. “I remember the conversation from last night from Josh’s place. That was a shock to be certain.”

He gave a sly grin and said, “There are a few charms which could help. One to relieve soreness. And then there’s the Greek charm.”

She looked at him in interest. “Really now?”

He nodded. “Oh, yeah. It cleans and lubes quite nicely if one wishes to engage in activities on the other side of the tracks.”

She looked at him carefully and allowed her smile to widen. Finally she said, “I think I’d like to see how well these charms work.” She thought for a moment. “Think you have enough to go twice more? We’ve got at least two hours stll.”

He was curious. “Why do you ask?”

She actually blushed as she smiled when she replied, “Cause I REALLY like the taste of your cum and I want some more. I just don’t know which I want more – your cum in my throat or your cock in my ass.”

Harry laughed out loud and then finally said, “I believe I’m up for both.” She noticed his cock twitch as he said that.

She somewhat enthusiastically sat up and slid to her knees. She walked on her knees until she was between his legs. “First I want another taste of cum. We can do the rest after.”

“Fine by me,” he replied with a smile.

She grinned as she grabbed his cock and licked it like a popsicle.

He really enjoyed the sight of her lips on his cock and her blond hair moving in and out of his lap as she enthusiastically worked to make him cum again.

Because he had already come several times in the last 12 hours, it took quite a while for his cum to build up. He was happy to note that Joanie wasn’t disappointed in the least and seemed to REALLY like sucking on his cock.

Finally, he knew he was close and said, “I’m going to come soon!”

She saw her utter joy as she worked her mouth even harder to get him to cum. His breathing became harder and faster until, once again, he cried out, “Cumming!”

This time, Joanie moved her head back and pointed his cock right at her mouth. He watched as a surprising amount of cum actually left his dick to hit her right on the tongue. She moved her head to suck hard to get all the sperm she could. When he was finally done, she sat back and looked at him while swallowing. When she was done she said, “Delicious!”

He smiled at her, seeing her true enjoyment in giving her partner pleasure.

He reached over to his clothes that were piled next to his chair and pulled out his Holly wand. “Stand up, love.”

She moved to stand proudly in front of him, her large tits jutting out. He moved his wand in particular pattern and silently cast the first charm. “That’s your soreness handled.”

She curiously moved her fingers to her cunt and pushed and prodded a little and then said, “Wow! That’s NICE!”

He grinned and said, “Turn around.” She enthusiastically did so and then he cast the second charm he mentioned. When he was done he said, “Okay – your bums ready too.”

She turned and looked at him and said, “That fast?”

He nodded, chuckling. He then cast one more spell, this time point his wand at his own member. She asked, “What was that?”

He smiled and said, “Stamina charm. Now I can probably go a couple more times if you really wanted.”

She actually squealed at that. “First do my ass!” She moved until her rectum was directly over his hardened cock. “It’s lubed too, right?” He nodded. “Great!”

She then carefully dropped her puckered hole right on the head of his dick. She felt him slide into her rectum and she groaned in pleasure the further he went in. “I’m really going to miss your skills when you go, Harry.”

He grinned at her and said, “Sorry, Joanie.”

She said, “But no reason not to enjoy them now!” She deliberately started moving up and down on his dick, groaning in pleasure as his cock moved in and out of her ass. It was the best anal sex she had ever had.

In the middle of this she looked over Harry’s should to the boats on the Potomac and said, “I wonder if any of them are watching us through binoculars.”

Curious, Harry asked, “Would it bother you?”

She looked at him in surprise. “Hell, no! I HOPE they’re watching. It makes me feel really naughty!”

He laughed even as he groaned. Fucking Joanie’s ass was quite pleasurable.

Finally, as his orgasm grew closer, Harry reached down and started rubbing on Joanie’s clit. Her “FUCK!” in response showed how much she liked it.

Soon, both were cumming. Joanie groaned as she felt his cum hitting her inside her ass and Harry groaned as her pussy drenched his pubic area.

When the two were spent Joanie said, “DAMN that was the best ass-sex I’ve ever had.”

Harry smiled and said, “Well, I’m doing my best.”

She grinned and leaned in to kiss him thoroughly.

She felt his cock growing harder once again. Finally she sat back and said, “One more hole! I want to have felt your cum in every hole today!”

He grinned and nodded. She pulled her ass from his cock and repositioned herself and dropped her cunt right on his cock. She groaned out, “I’m really going to miss THIS!”

He grinned at her smiling face even as he, too, groaned in response.

Soon, the two were once again fucking each other thoroughly. Several times Joanie thanked God for wizards and their charms as she enjoyed the pounding Harry was giving her.

And, for the final time that morning, both of them felt their orgasms build until both were crying out as they came together.

Joanie slumped down on Harry’s lap and enjoyed the feel of his spent cock resting in her well-used snatch.

Both of them fell asleep again until first Joanie and then Harry woke up around 12:30.

The two showered quickly and Joanie got Harry in the car. He had to be there soon. The two chatted about their plans. Joanie was going to stay for the week and visit with Josh – she didn’t need to go back until the rehearsals started for her next show which was a week away.

Harry admitted that he had no idea how long he’d be there and could disappear any time. Joanie sighed wistfully at that. “Well, at least I got to fulfill the crush I’ve had since I was 14.”

Harry grinned and replied, “At least there is that.”

Joanie pulled into the visitor’s lot – which was quite empty, it being Saturday – at 1:35. Harry leaned over and kissed her, which she enthusiastically returned. He finally pulled back and said, “Thank you for one of the best nights I’ve ever had. I don’t think I’ll ever forget it.”

She grinned and said, “You best not.” She looked around and saw that there was no one around. Her eyes gleamed as she looked at him and said, “Pull out your cock! I want one more taste!”

Harry was incredulous. “Right here?”

She nodded with full certainty. “Yes!”

He sighed and said, “I don’t think I can say no.”

She grinned as she replied, “I know! I’m good!”

It took about 10 minutes for Joanie to bring Harry off in her mouth one more time. When he was done cumming, she sat up and smiled at him and opened her mouth. There was a surprising amount of cum, considering how many times she had already made him orgasm. She then left her mouth open and let him watch as she swallowed.

He looked at her and said, “You’re insatiable.”

She nodded and said, “I know. Tell Josh I’ll stop by in a couple of hours to say hello.”

He nodded and waved as he made his way to the entrance. She watched him, hoping they could have at least one more night before he left.


	6. Distracted Initiative

Harry had a wide smile when he showed up at 2:15 the next afternoon. Donna was the first to see him and grinned to herself at his face. She thought she might “pull a Joanie” herself in the future – she REALLY liked Josh. “Good morning, Harry. How was your night?”

Still smiling Harry paused and replied, “Very educational.”

* * *

Joanie walked into Josh’s area about 5:00 and saw Donna and Josh kind of sitting around. “Hey, Josh!”

He smiled when he saw her. “Hey, Joanie. How are you doing?”

She grinned as she replied, “Wonderful!”

He sighed and said, “I just don’t want details!”

She giggled and said, “Speaking of – is Harry still around?”

Josh replied, “I a meeting for at least another couple of hours. And then he might be gone. So don’t get too stuck on more time tonight with him.”

She pouted and said, “Well, Damn.”

Josh shook his head and got up. “I’m going to get a bagel from the mess.”

Joanie watched as her brother walked away. She really liked pulling his chain at times. Her contemplation was interrupted when she heard a voice say, “Joanie?”

She looked down at Donna, waiting for her to continue. Donna was hesitant but finally asked, “Was it really that good?”

Joanie gave a wide smirk as she nodded head. Donna looked around and dropped her voice as she said, “He really had thecompletely fucked look when he showed up today.”

Joanie giggled and said, “I even sent him back with one last blowjob in the parking lot.”

Donna blushed and then said, “I don’t know if I want details. I’m torn between being really curious and really sexually frustrated.” She paused and then said, “What do you think?”

Joanie laughed and said, “The details would blow your mind.”

Donna looked at her and said, “We need to get CJ and any of the girls that are around together. I think you need to dish.”

Joanie shrugged. “Fine by me.”

* * *

Josh was really curious as to where Donna was. He looked around and saw that no one else was around. He wasn’t surprised as it WAS Saturday night.

Josh made his way to CJs office and saw the closed door. He was really curious when he heard loud giggles coming through. HE walked up and knocked on the door.

CJ’s voice called out, “Come in!”

Josh opened the door and, surprisingly, found Joanie, CJ, Donna, Ginger, and Carol. Joanie looked almost predatory and the others looked almost embarrassed.

CJ asked, “Yes, mi Amore?”

Josh was about to comment but changed his mind and just closed the door. He heard the girls giggle again.

* * *

Donna looked at the door and then at the other women. Finally, she said, “CJ?”

“Yes, Donna?”

“One of these days, you’re going to get a call from Josh or me. I really need to get laid and I REALLY like Josh.”

CJ sighed. “Give me a chance to talk to Leo and see what we can work out to make the administration scandal-proof.”

Donna looked hopeful. “Really?”

CJ nodded. “We’ve been making plans for when it happens since we got into the West Wing.”

The others looked at CJ in surprise. Even Joanie, knowing how much Josh liked his assistant, was a bit shocked and could only say, “Wow.” She turned to Donna and said, “Just don’t give any details when I’m here. Okay?”

Donna giggled. “Sure

* * *

It was 7:00 at night, and the meeting with the Vampire Slayer Buffy and the US Army brass was finally finished.

During the time that Maggie Walsh was teaching her classes on Monday, several Army units would be dispatched to confront the Initiative base. Riley would use on the several excuses Walsh would accept to allow him not to be present. He would order the soldiers of the Initiative to stand down, citing Presidential orders which had been hand delivered by the President. Buffy would be delivering the letters to him when she returned to Sunnydale.

The next afternoon at 2:00, the Scoobies would be meeting at Buffy's house for an explanation of what was going on and to make arrangements for them to be on hand to act as Consultants for the operation.

All of the Scoobies would be required to sign non-disclosure agreements and would be provided suitable records to give employers or school administration which would be acceptable to ensure their lives weren't too inconvenienced.

What had shocked Buffy was that each of them would be paid a $50,000 consulting fee from the Initiative funding as it was being discontinued. Harry had actually suggested that to the displeasure of the gathered Army brass, but the President had ordered it be paid.

The Scoobies, after all, were civilians who would be putting their lives in danger to help the government take care of an ugly problem.

Once Maggie Walsh left UofC Sunnydale to go back to the base, she would be confronted and arrested by FBI agents, backed up by National Guard troops – the only Military branch that could actually legally operate on US Soil.

Other non-Military members of the Initiative would also be detained by National Guard troops.

The Scoobies, accompanies by Special Forces units, would enter the facility and provide on-site intelligence as to the captives and what should be done with them.

Vampires would be dusted, Demons Hostile to Humans would be killed, and innocents would be let go after being debriefed. Compensation would be immediately offered with the understanding that the victims would have no recourse to legal channels, being non-humans.

Harry was considered a roving consultant for the operation. All understood that circumstances might prevent him from actually being around, but if he was available, he would help clean out the Initiative base and then arrest Walsh.

He was given carte blanche to ferret out immediate dangers by any means at his disposal (the Army officers had all been distinctly uncomfortable to learn of his innate abilities – especially Legilimency).

The Secret Service had confirmed that Harry could not be stopped or controlled by any means at their immediate disposal. A number of half-formed plans by those present died at that disclosure.

They were collectively very happy to learn that he would soon disappear and be unlikely to reappear any time soon.

Buffy was given the Chief of Staff's private phone number to call if, any time in the future, she needed help to prevent the world from ending. The idea that someone might actually want to help actually shocked the hell out of her.

She was also given permission to continue to use the secure cell phone and the government would be paying for it. The President considered it a very small price to pay for the work that she continuously did on their behalf.

* * *

Harry was walking down to the Bunker area and was talking to Buffy about her experiences.

When one particular thing was mentioned, Harry stopped. "What? How is there another Slayer?"

Buffy nodded. "There was a prophecy which said I would die." Harry gave her a look which was entirely sympathetic. "The thing is my friend Xander wouldn't accept it and when I was drowned he used CPR to bring me back. I was dead long enough for Kendra to be called. When she died, Faith was called."

The way she said "Faith" raised his hackled. "Faith?"

"Bitch." Buffy looked pissed.

Gently he said, "Tell me about her."

When the two got to the bunker area, Harry looked at Ron who had been following them and asked, "Do you mind if I speak to Buffy a while here? It might relate to why I'm in this universe and I really need to understand. As soon as we're done talking, I'll send Buffy on her way and go back to Josh's area." He paused and then asked, "Can you ask him to tell his sister I'll be available in an hour?"

Ron nodded and gave his permission as there were agents who were posted in the area already and no new resources would have to be used.

Harry pulled his wand and conjured two chairs. Buffy said, "Wow! You're really good with the Mojo!"

"Practice," he smiled. The two sat down.

Buffy was curious, "Josh's sister? What's that about?"

Harry gave a sheepish smile. "I saved her life on a previous Travel when she was a teenager. I happened to run into Josh on this trip and he recognized me and called her in New York. She wanted to … let's just say she's enjoying fulfilling a few fantasies from her teenage years and I'm quite enjoying helping her out while I'm in town."

Buffy laughed.

"Anyway, tell me about Faith."

For the next thirty minutes or so, Buffy related everything she knew about Faith, their experiences together, what happened, etc. With a few questions here and there, Harry got Buffy to admit to more of her own mistakes regarding Faith and places where she screwed up.

When it was done, Harry sat back and looked at Buffy.

Buffy looked at him and said, "What?"

He groaned and then said, "Can I give you some advice which you might not want to hear?"

Tentatively, Buffy nodded. "There's a reason why 'teenagers' is a curse word for adults the world over. As someone who had the world on my shoulder as a teenager with little or no help from the adults who were supposed to be in charge, I really understand you. And you haven't done a half-bad job – a much better job than I would have done when I was a teenager to be truthful – but the situation with Faith, as bad as it is, is rooted into the fact that almost everyone involved, except the Mayor who took advantage of her and your Watcher who tried to be the voice of reason but was overwhelmed in the end, is and was a teenager. With all the angst and immaturity and bad assumptions and bad reactions that the word 'teenager' implies. In a simple phrase? All of you fucked up."

Buffy really wanted to protest, but talking to Harry about it and admitting to things that she had never admitted to when she did it really kind of opened her eyes to really how immaturely all of them had acted. She sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. I think all of you could use counseling – and not that bullshit you were forced to endure after burning down the school gym – but real, honest to god, competent counseling from someone who won't judge you. I could say to let the authorities deal with her if she wakes up – but do ANY of the available authorities have the actual knowledge and moral authority to actually deal with her? Even the President, as much as he hates it, admits that the government can't be arranged to help you guys when you need it. So where the fuck was Faith supposed to go? I actually blame your watcher, Giles. He should have stepped the fuck up and taken Faith under his wing and helped her like he helped you and your friends. Instead, she was pretty much left to drift because 'it's the Council's responsibility'. Well, you learned how fucked up they are. How was Faith surviving? How was she eating? Who could she go to when she was uncomfortable and needed advice? And who the fuck was making her feel guilty for an honest fucking mistake? That idiot _deserved_ to die for getting in the way when she was fighting vampires. It wasn't like he didn't know what the fuck the what was. He was the_Deputy Mayor_ for a town _on the HELLMOUTH_!"

He looked at Buffy and asked, "Can you really blame her for latching on to the first person who at least _acted_ like a real parent would? I grew up with a childhood much closer to hers than yours. And because of it, anyone who was the least bit nice to me could manipulate me to no end. And the only one who wanted to be a father to me was prevented by a manipulative old man – whether he was right or wrong."

Harry shook his head and said, "God save us from leaders and elders who are 'always right'. You end up with people like your Watcher's Council who try to do things their way and don't give a damn who gets hurt because 'they know best'. I'm sure all of you are quite tired of THAT bullshit." He looked at Buffy again and said, "You could have tried to share your mother with your sister slayer. She probably could have used a real family. And your mother would probably have loved to have another girl to mother."

Buffy sat back and considered what Harry was saying. Finally, she dropped her face into her hands with a groan.

Harry asked, "What is it?"

Buffy's voice was full of teenage despair when she replied, "I'm going to have to grovel when I apologize to her. I really _hate_ groveling."

Harry gave a rueful chuckle. "You might have to at that."

* * *

Harry made his way to Josh's area, really thinking about what advice he could give the Scoobies about Faith or what he might be able to do.

He decided that this just might be the non-obvious issue which sometimes ended up being the real reason for his arrival in any given area. He tried to remember if he had appeared in Sunnydale anywhere near the Hospital and couldn't remember.

Finally, he put it out of his mind for the moment and he contemplated his likely evening ahead.

When he got to Josh's area, he found Joanie, Josh, Donna, CJ, Toby, and Sam sitting around talking. They all looked up and saw Harry approaching. Joanie jumped up, ran over, and glomped him. She gave him a thorough kiss. "I get you for another night!"

Harry chuckled and replied, "I don't have to be anywhere until 4:30 tomorrow afternoon."

Joanie squealed and kissed him again.

When they were done, both looked over to the watching group. Josh looked resigned, Sam and Toby looked gobsmacked, CJ looked amused and Donna ... well she looked frustrated. Finally she humphed and turned toward CJ. "Go talk to Leo!"

CJ looked somewhere between rebellious and resigned. The boys looked confused. Joanie giggled. Harry was curious. He asked, "What's this?"

Donna walked up to Josh and said, "You're taking me home and we're going to do what Joanie and Harry are doing. I love you, you can't stand to see me dating anyone else, and I'm not waiting anymore."

She crossed her arms and looked at him, daring him to disagree.

Josh looked around at his co-workers and saw that none of them seemed particularly disagreeable. Finally he turned back and asked, "What about Leo?"

She looked over a CJ and said, "She's supposed to work with him to make sure we're scandal proof. If I have to go work for OEOB, I think it might be worth it."

There were immediate protests from all around. All of Josh's coworkers knew how lost Josh would be without Donna.

CJ stood up. "Let me go see Leo."

Harry chuckled and said, "Too bad you're not married; no one complains about husbands and wives who work together. At least she would know he was really working late and he's not cheating when he pulls an all nighter."

Everyone in the room looked at Harry in shock. Except Josh. Who's face started to move from deeply thoughtful to smiling with full dimples. He turned to Donna and asked, "Donna, will you marry me?"

Donna looked at Josh for a long moment, gauging how serious he was. Finally she smiled and said, "Yes." She paused and said, "Where's my ring?"

Josh looked over at his sister and said, "Mom sent me Grandma's ring - just in case. And because you never seemed to want to marry. Would it bother you if I used it?"

Joanie laughed and said, "Go ahead."

Josh rushed into his office and came back with a box. He got down on his knee in front of Donna and opened it. Donna was in tears - happy tears - as she slowly pulled the ring out of the box. Josh stood up and took the ring and her hand and slipped it on. It fit perfectly. "We'll have to get a wedding band later." Donna threw her arms around Josh and kissed him.

The rest cheered.

When the kiss was over, Josh grinned at Sam and asked, "Do you know any friendly District Court clerks in Virginia?" When everyone looked confused, he clearly enunciated, "Marraige licenses can be signed by any District Court Clerk in Virginia. No waiting needed. No residency requirement. Valid driver license for at least 60 days is the only requirement. Do you know any friendly clerks who would be willing to either go to the office or wait if they are still there?"

Sam thought for a moment and said, "Give me a minute!"

He rushed to his office. Everyone waited. Donna asked with some burgeoning joy, "Is this really happening?"

Josh kissed her and said, "You bet your ... yeah. If we can arrange, we will. We can schedule the families to come in for a ceremony in the spring."

Donna squealed and kissed Josh again.

Same came rushing back out after five minutes. "Arlington District Court. Elijah Halls - a friend of a friend. Happens to be there and will be for at least an hour. It's 15 minutes from here - 5 miles. The judge is also working late and agreed to perform the wedding. He's an old romantic - and a Democrat."

This time, all the girls squealed.

Josh said, "We're going to HAVE to go tell Leo. Invite him along."

Leo was actually in the Oval Office with the President. It was a very nervous group who knocked and asked to come in.

The President looked up and asked, "What's going on? All of a sudden I have the Senior Staff plus an assistant plus two visitors in the office on a Saturday night."

Josh cleared his throat and then said, "Well, you see sir ... the thing is ..." he took a deep breath and blurted out, "Donna and I are getting married!"

Leo and the President looked at each other and back. "And this is suddenly happening because ..."

"We love each other and don't want to wait anymore."

The President sat back and looked a the two, who were both nervous. "No unexpected accidents? No scandals? You're just going to get married?"

Donna and Josh both nodded enthusiastically. "And you needed to tell us this now because ..."

"We're leaving now to get the license from the Arlington District Court Clerk and the Judge is going to perform the ceremony." He paused. "He's an old romantic and a Democrat."

The President nodded. "I see. And this relationship started ..."

Josh and Donna looked at each other and then back at the President. Donna, surprisingly, is the one who answered. "It depends on how you look at it, Sir. Either 19 months ago when we first met and fell for each other ... or 10 minutes ago when he asked me."

The two men were taken aback. Leo finally asked, "So you two haven't been ..."

Josh chuckled and replied, "No. We're getting married before we do that. No scandal."

The President was trying to hide his smile as he asked, "And the rest of you are involved how?"

CJ, Sam, and Toby looked at each other and CJ said, "We were just here and witnessed it. Sam called the Clerk to set it up - a friend of a friend. Joanie was hanging out with us."

The President nodded. He looked at Harry and asked, "And you?"

He shrugged and grinned as he said, "The tension between them was almost too much to handle. Donna pretty much broke and demanded that CJ go talk to Leo because she wasn't waiting. When I learned it was to avoid scandal, I was the one who suggested marriage because no one cares if a married couple works together. This was after the rest of them refused to listen to Donna's suggestion she move to someplace called OEOB. Apparently none of them want to work with Josh if Donna isn't there to control him."

"Ahhh. The truth comes out!" the President said. He looked at Leo and said, "10 bucks. You owe me, pay up."

Leo grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and pulled the requisite cash and handed it over.

The President smirked as he fondled the money in front of everyone in the room. "I knew it was Donna who would get Josh to pull his head out of his butt. Leo bet on our boy, but I live with a whole bunch of women ... I know who's really in charge. Thus, I knew it would be Donna. Thus, my 10 dollars." He paused as he let the assembled group take in that statement and then he and Leo chuckled together.

Josh finally said, "I should have known, Mr. President."

"Yes you should have," the President nodded. "Sam, call your Clerk friend and make sure they can handle a Presidential motorcade. We're going to be witnesses. I'll call Abbey and we can be on the road in 15 minutes." He stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

Harry was a little surprised as he watched the deliriously happy couple get married with the President, his wife, and the entire White House Senior Staff in attendance in an otherwise almost empty courthouse on a Saturday night. When it was done, everyone lined up to congratulate the couple.

Harry didn't expect such a group to show every sign of acting like close family - he grew up in Wizarding Britain and politicians weren't quite the same there.

The President shook Josh's hand and kissed Donna's cheek and said, "Now remember, kiddies. No hanky panky in the West Wing. Total professionalism in the office. But at the end of the day, Josh, you better take care of our girl. The 82nd Airborne works for me and I can take steps if you ever hurt her. Do you understand?"

Josh was grinning as he said, "Yes, Mr. President."

The President nodded in satisfaction and said, "Obviously, I don't expect you two anywhere near work tomorrow. Take Monday too. You can plan a longer honeymoon in the spring after the public ceremony for your families. I think the Rose Garden should be available. Talk to the Chief of Ceremonies."

Donna was radiant as she asked, "Really, Mr. President?"

He chuckled and cupped her cheek with his hand. "My people's happiness is very important to me. With all the muck we deal with, it's nice to see my people grasping happiness with both hands."

Donna threw her arms around the President as she whispered, "Thank you."

The group was back to the White House by 9:30, after which Joanie left with Harry after sending her brother and new sister-in-law off.


	7. EXPLICIT CHAPTER: Traveler and Joanie, Plus Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explitic content -- can be skipped if the reader desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit, skipping will not make you miss much

It was 10:00 and Joanie and Harry entered her room at the Mandarin Oriental.

The two were chatting and laughing about the wedding they had just been a part of. Joanie was appreciative that he had helped Josh to stop denying what he had with his assistant.

“Okay. Room service first – I’m starving!” Joanie said.

Harry nodded agreeably. “What do they have that’s good?”

Joanie looked at Harry for a moment and then asked, “How do you feel about seafood? And spicy food?”

Harry shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

Joanie grinned and said, “Let me order and then we can shower. Probably better to do that separately. We don’t need to lose track of time and get interrupted.”

Harry chuckled and said, “You’re probably right.”

Joanie went to the phone and called down. “Room service? … Do you have wild salmon? … Oh, good. This is Joanie Lymon in the Club Premiere Water View Room. … Yeah, that’s the number. Anyway, I want to order dinner for two: Ginger-grilled wild salmon with a side of spinach and fried asparagus. For desert we want two mint-infused watermelon sorbets. We’d also like a bottle of a dry Pinot Noir.” Joanie paused and then chuckled. “Yes, my male companion and I are looking forward to it.”

Harry was curious. “What’s so funny?”

Joanie grinned. “Everything I just ordered? Good for stamina in bed. The woman in the kitchen seemed to recognize the nature of my order.”

Harry grinned. “Well, I hope she at least got a chuckle.”

It was twenty-five minutes later and both Harry and Joanie had finished showering. Both were wearing hotel robes and Joannie was sitting sideways on Harry’s lap in one of the chair and the two were kissing and fondling each other. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “Room Service.”

Joanie got off of Harry’s lap and rearranged her robe as she went to the door and looked out the peephole. Harry stood up and rearranged his own robe – mostly to hide his erection. He quickly sat back down.

Joanie opened the door and a woman entered pushing a cart. “Hello. Would you like me to put it on the table?”

Joanie said, “That’s fine. Are you the woman I talked to earlier?” She asked this with a smile.

“Yes. My name is Dawn. It picks up around the time and I thought I’d help out the regulars.” The woman’s smile was friendlier than most servers and she seemed to glance appreciatively at both Harry and Joanie.

Joanie gave the woman a very friendly smile in return and said, “That’s great. So if we need anything later, we can call you?”

Harry smiled at his companion’s flirting. Apparently her open-mindedness was more open than he had expected. He also looked at the woman, Dawn. She was a very attractive brunette, probably in her mid to late twenties. She was slender with a pert bust and an attractive ass, accented by the heels she wore below her slacks.

“Absolutely! I get off at 4:00, so if you need anything – anything at all, just call and ask,” the woman said as she placed the dinner trays on the table.

Joanie said, “I’ll remember. Let me get your tip.” Joanie moved over to the side of the bed and bent down to the floor to pick up her purse. Her movements were quite deliberate and Harry noticed Dawn watching closely.

Dawn smiled at Harry with an open grin as soon as Joanie stood back up. Joanie came over and handed her a bill by putting her one hand below Dawns and pushing the bill down on her hand with the other. “You’ll probably hear from us before you leave.”

“That would be just fine.” Dawn nodded at the two and walked out the door, her hips moving provocatively.

As the door was closing, Joanie asked Harry, “Would a threesome bother you?”

Harry laughed loudly and said, “Not at all. I have some experience. It wasn’t something I was planning on but I’m game.”

Joanie smirked and said, “She’s totally hot. I’m going to set the alarm for 3:30 so that I can request another robe and towel if she’s available to deliver them.”

“Go ahead.”

The two ate their meals without saying much beyond lascivious smiles and small comments. When the two were finished, both sat back to let their meals settle for a moment.

Finally Joanie said, “Why don’t you put the plates on the tray and put them in the Hall so they can be picked up?”

Harry nodded agreeably and put the trays and other items except the wine, wine glasses, water pitcher, and glasses for that on the cart. He then got up and pushed the cart to the door and out, putting it next to the door for easy pickup.

He turned back inside and saw that Joanie was still sitting in her chair, but her robe was pulled open. She was sitting up and crooking her finger at him. He walked over and, as he got close, she grabbed him and moved him until he was standing right in front of her.

She looked up at him and said, “I haven’t had a taste in hours,” as she moved to untie his robes. His cock was hard as it came into view and Joanie, still sitting in the chair, grabbed it and gave the head a thorough licking. She the lifted his shaft and leaned down so that she could take one ball in her mouth and lick it. She then moved to the other and gave it equal attention.

Harry looked down at her with a grin and watched as she licked up the underside of his shaft until her tongue came off the end. She smiled up at him and then opened her mouth and put out her tongue. She deliberately pushed her mouth down on his rod until his glans were hitting the back of her throat. He groaned as she used her tongue to lick the base of his shaft even as it filled her mouth.

He put his hands gently on her head as she started working his shaft in and out of her mouth. He looked up and watched out the window as Joanie worked to his cock. He groaned again as she gave a particularly powerful suck. “Merlin, you’re an awesome cocksucker!” She felt her mouth smile on his dick on response before she started to once again move her mouth up and down on his cock.

His breathing became more and more short as his orgasm built. “I’m going to cum soon!” he called out and she started working even more frantically. With a loud groan, he came into her mouth. Her mouth stopped moving on his cock as she kept her lips wrapped around his cockhead.

When she was satisfied that she had all of his cum, she pulled off his cock and looked up and opened her mouth so he could see in her mouth. It was fairly full of is cum. She closed her mouth and swallowed and smiled up and him. He could only smile back.

She moved to recapture his dick and carefully cleaned it with her tongue. She then, unexpectedly, started sucking on it again, bringing him back to a full erection. With his voice straining he asked, “Don’t you want the favor returned?”

She smiled around his dick and then pulled back. “Later, when Dawn comes back. Right now I want you ready to perform that Greek charm again while we’re alone. You’re going to fuck my ass!” she said with a smile.

He grinned down at her as he moved his hand and wandlessly called a wand. She smiled as it hit his hand. She got up and dropped her robe and kneeled on the bed with her arms in front of her and looked over her shoulder. “Go to it, loverboy.”

Harry performed the charm and put his wand on the table. He then dropped his robe and moved up so that he was right behind her. “First I’m going to use your fanny to get a little moisture on it – just in case. Then for the main event.”

“Go ahead, baby!”

Harry did as he said and pushed his cock into her slit first. Once he was fully in, he moved his shaft in and out until his cock was covered by her juices. He then pulled fully out. “Okay, love, you ready?”

“Oh, yeah,” she said breathlessly. He put his cockhead on her clean rosebud and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed it in. She groaned heavily as she felt his cock reaching further and further into his ass until his hips reaches her cheeks and she was pillowed fully on his cock.

“God, I love your dick!” she cried out.

“Your ass is fucking awesome!” he replied.

He then started slowly pulling back until only his cockhead was in and then pushed forward again. He started sawing in and out of her ass as she dropped her head down fully on the bed. His hands used her hips as handles as he started pistoning in and out.

For the next ten minutes, Harry pounded Joanie’s ass with his cock and her moans indicated how much she was enjoying it. She finally gasped out, “I can feel it getting bigger!”

He said, almost out of breath, “I’m about to come soon!”

She then reached down with her fingers and rubbed her clit, the final trigger which pushed her over the edge. Harry felt her ass convulsing on his cock even as he moved in and out and that was enough to also cause him to go over the edge.

With a load groan, he pushed his cock fully inside of her and stopped moving as his cum spurt out his cockhead, deep within her bowels.

Joanie groaned as she said, “I feel your cum hitting just the spot in my ass! Ohhhhh!”

After a long minute of her ass milking all the cum out of his cock, the two stayed in the same position to get their breaths back. Joanie said, “see if you can move us up the bed without letting your cock pull out. I want to fall asleep with your cock in my ass.”

Harry chucked as he reached down and pulled her ass heavily onto his cock and pulled her weight back until he was standing holding her up fully. .He walked to the side of the bed and said, “Pull the covers back.”

She reached down and did as he said and he carefully laid on his back with her still impaled on his cock. As a matter of fact, his cock was hardening again.

Finally, they were both in the bed and he was spooning her. His cock, however, was not softening. She giggled and said, “Let’s see if you can cum again or if we fall asleep.”

Harry almost languorously moved his cock back and forth in her ass. As she had suspected, the two fell asleep before he actually came again – he had just come twice, after all. And she, having cum numerous times in the last twenty-four hours didn’t feel the unbelievable drive to cum again. She did, however, really enjoy the feeling of his cock moving back and forth in her ass.

When the alarm went off at 3:30, Harry reached over and turned it off. He noticed that his mostly soft cock was still pillowed in her ass, even as she started moving to wake up. “Hey, baby. Still want to call Dawn?”

Her sleepy look decreased as she computed what he said. Finally she started smiling and said, “Yeah. You can shower before she gets here and then do that charm to relieve soreness – even though you haven’t fucked my pussy … yet. I have been feeling it today and I want to get as much as I can out of you still. While I get Dawn to shower with me, you can do your little stamina charm and put your wand away. Full advantage and she doesn’t have to know.” Her eyebrows rose and lowered suggestively.

He chuckled and said, “For someone who is new to all that, you plan quite well.”

She pouted and said, “I just want to get as much out of you as I can.” She smiled again and continued, “And I happen to like girls too – so Dawn is just a bonus.”

He smiled at her as he pulled out and moved to get up. He moved around the room, making certain the clothes were in neat piles and there wasn’t a mess. He listened as Joanie called down to Room Service.

“Hello. This is Room Service? Good. Is Dawn available? … Okay.” Joanie put her hand on the receiver and said, “They’re getting her.” She waited a moment and then said cheerfully, “Dawn? Cool! This is Joanie Lymon up in the Water View Room. … That’s us. I was wondering, I know you’re _getting off_ soon,” Harry chuckled in the background at that double entendre, “but I was wondering if you might be able to deliver an extra robe and towel. You know, just in case. Maybe on your way out?” Joanie gleamed in satisfaction. “Yeah, half an hour is fine. See you then.”

Harry grinned and said, “I’ll shower now and brush my teeth,” as she hung up the phone, her smile matching his.

Harry took fifteen minutes to do as he said and came out drying his hair. Joannie smile appreciatively at the view as he had left his robe on the chair.

He moved to grab his robe and the two had some more water and wine both as they waited. They also watched a little television.

After 15 minutes, there was a knock on the door. “Room Service.” It was Dawn’s voice and it was fairly quiet – it being so late.

“Coming!” Joanie said.

Joanie tied her robe up and moved to let Dawn in. Dawn came in wearing a long coat and carrying a garment bag in one hand and the robe and towel in the other. “Sorry it took so long, I had to change out of my uniform so it could be laundered. I didn’t get a chance to shower though and my shower at home usually runs out of hot water.” She said that with a fake pout.

Joanie smirked and said, “You could always use ours. We happen to have this extra towel and robe.”

Dawn smiled and said, “That’s very convenient! You sure you don’t mind?”

“We’d love to let you shower here.”

Dawn put down her bag and reached for the belt on her coat as she said, “Well, as long as it’s not a problem.”

Her coat opened and Harry and Joanie saw that Dawn was wearing absolutely nothing under the coat except a necklace and her shoes.

Both took a moment to appreciate the toned body in front of them. Dawn smiled as the two appreciated her body.

Joanie looked her up and down with a grin and said, “That will make showering easier. Harry had his shower but I haven’t had mine yet. Want to wash each other’s backs?”

Dawn gave a lascivious grin and said, “I’m always up for saving water. Better for the environment and all that.”

Joanie turned to Harry and said, “We’ll be a few minutes. We can take care of things with you after we take care of each other.” Dawn nodded in the background to that.

Harry chuckled and said, “Take your time.”

Dawn squealed a little and said to Joanie, “That’s a sexy accent.”

Joanie smirked and replied, “I know.”

The two girls went into the shower even as Harry watched. He performed a stamina charm on himself, knowing that he would be ready when they came out.

* * *

Joanie pulled off her robe and laid it aside, even as Dawn moved to the shower to turn it on. “Come over here and tell me when it’s good.”

Joanie came over and felt the water. Joanie turned the heat up a little and she nodded. “Right there.”

“Okay. Let’s wash up,” Dawn said.

Both grabbed some soap and a washcloth. They spent a minute, each of them lathering themselves up first. Both put their cloths down and Joanie was the first to move the shower head to rinse Dawn off. She took her hand and carefully pushed any soap on her shower partner off into the stream of clean water. Finally her hands reached Dawn’s tits and she carefully rinsed those off, taking a moment to rub each of Dawn’s nipples. Dawn grinned even as she started using the water to rinse Joanie off as well.

She repayed the favor with Joanie’s own nipples. After Dawn was sure Joanie was rinsed, she leaned down and pulled one of Joanie’s nipples into her mouth and gave it a good suck. Joanie gasped a little. Dawn repeated her actions on the other nipple and then said, “Just making sure they’re fully clean.”

Joanie smiled and said, “Turn around.”

Joanie first thoroughly washed Dawn’s back and then, when all the soap was fully removed, she moved up and reached around to once again rub Dawn’s tit. With her other hand, however, Joanie moved and started fondling Dawn’s clean-shaven mound.

Dawn gasped when Joanie’s finger hit her clit. Joanie kissed Dawn’s shoulder as she rubbed back and forth on her clit.

Suddenly, Dawn turned around in Joanie’s arms and kissed her directly on the lips. The two let their tongues battle until Joanie pulled back and kissed Dawn on the chin, and then her neck, all the while letting her finger rub on Dawn’s clit.

Finally, Dawn was holding on to the railing with her pelvis thrust out as Joanie knelt in front of her. Joanie reached up with her tongue and gave Dawn’s slit a good lick. Dawn gasped again.

Finally, with her fingers pushing inside of Dawn and rubbing on her G-spot, Joanie took the opportunity to suck and nibble on Dawn’s clit. She heard Dawn’s breath come faster and faster until she felt Dawn tremble as Joanie held her G-spot with her index finger and had her thumb on Dawn’s clit. Joanie smiled as Dawn lost control, grabbing heavily on the bars.

When her orgasm was done, Dawn smiled down at Joanie and said, “Damn it’s been a while since I’ve come with anyone else there. That was fucking awesome.”

Joanie giggled and said, “I know the feeling.” She moved to stand up and said, “Wash my back. You can return the favor in bed while I suck on Harry’s cock.”

Dawn giggled even as she moved to wash Joanie’s back.

When both were fully clean and dried, both walked out of the bathroom sans robe. Harry, seeing this, stood up with a smile. Both girls walked up to him and hugged him, Joanie reaching up to kiss him. When that kiss was done, Dawn followed Joanie’s example and kissed him too, allowing her tongue to come out.

“Hello, I’m Dawn, and I’m going to help Joanie fuck your brains out” She said.

Harry chuckled and said, “I’m Harry and I’ll return the favor as I can.”

Dawn pushed Harry’s robe off and then Joanie maneuvered him until he was in front of the bed. Joanie looked at Dawn and then at the bed. Dawn giggled and threw herself on the bed and moved around until she was on her back with her head two feet from the edge, looking up.

Joanie moved until she was straddling Dawn’s head and leaning over in front of Harry’s cock.

Harry watched with a smile as Dawn pulled Joanie’s fanny down to her mouth, even as Joanie started sucking on Harry’s cock.

Harry enjoyed the sight in front of him, even as he watched Joan’s face look more and more like she was about to cum. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and let his cock fall out as she cried out her release.

Harry was very aroused as he watched Dawn suck Joanie’s fluids down eagerly.

When Joanie had settled down, Dawn said, “That tasted fucking great!”

Joanie chuckled and said, “Definitely worth it. Now help me suck this cock.”

Dawn enthusiastically moved until she was kneeling right next to Joanie. Both women licked up and down the two sides of his shaft and then Joanie backed off to let Dawn push her mouth down on the shaft. Joanie twisted her head and started licking the base and his balls while Dawn sucked his cock in and out.

After a minute, the two traded places and Harry groaned as Joanie started sucking the head and Dawn massaged his balls. Suddenly, he felt Dawn reach down and press us on his prostrate. With a loud groan, he started cumming in Joanie’s mouth. Joanie got it all enthusiastically and then turned and put her mouth against Dawn’s and pushed some of the cum over to her.

Dawn enthusiastically sucked the cum that Joanie was offering and the two started kissing each other, each with their tongues battling around his cum.

It was a little kinky but Harry quite enjoyed watching the two girls clean each other’s mouth of any trace of cum and then deeply kiss each other.

“Damn, that was hot,” was all he could say.

Joanie looked at Dawn and said, “He’d never had a titty fuck before last night he could remember, and I guess he’s never had two girls swap his cum.”

Dawn giggled and said, “He’s been missing out.”

The three of them laughed together. Finally Joanie said, “Why don’t you get him hard again and you can ride him while he eats me out. I’ve come about 10 times on his dick so far and you look like you could use a good fucking.”

Dawn nodded eagerly and reached over with her mouth the grab Harry’s cock one more time.

Soon, Harry was moaning with his dick fully erect in Dawn’s throat as Joanie played with his balls in one hand and Dawn’s nipples with the other, her mouth switching off as well.

Dawn finally backed up and said “Okay, Harry, lay on your back. I’m going to ride the pony!”

Harry chuckled as he did as asked. He looked up and watched as Dawn moved up his body until her cunt was right over his cock. He watched as she slowly moved down, sliding all the way until he was buried fully in her pussy. Both let out a good groan. Joanie waited for a moment, watching Harry’s cock appear and disappear as Dawn moved up and down and then finally Harry’s view of Dawn’s bouncing tits was cut off as he had a familiar cunt right in front of his face.

Harry put as much effort as he could on licking and sucking on Joanie’s pussy as he felt Dawn riding up and down on his cock.

Soon, Joanie was trembling and he tasted her girl cum as she came on his mouth.

Joanie fell off his face to the side and lay there as Dawn continued fucking him. Soon, Dawn was trembling and she stopped with him fully embedded in her as he felt her cum on his cock.

Having cum several times, he was still hard and ready. When Dawn had stopped trembling, the two girls looked at each other and traded placed. Soon, Harry watched as Joanie faced the window and lowered herself on his cock. Dawn moved up until her pussy was on his face and he dutifully began sucking on Dawn’s pussy.

Soon, all three felt their orgasms building. First Dawn let loose on Harry’s mouth and he tasted a new pussy’s offering, and then Joanie started cumming again, and finally his own cum burst forth deep in Joanie’s pussy.

All three moved up until they were lying with each other and Harry grabbed the covers and pulled them over their bodies. Joanie was still lying on him, his cock in her pussy and Dawn was snuggled up against them both.

All three took a few moments to kiss each other, with Joanie and Dawn taking care to clean his face of their combined juices with their tongues.

All three fell asleep satisfied.


	8. EXPLICIT CONTENT: Josh and Donna's Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh takes Donna home and they have their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content -- skip if you prefer.

Donna and Josh barely made it to Josh’s apartment. As it was, they had to stop numerous times to kiss and fondle each other through their clothes. They had also made a quick stop at Donna’s so she could put a bag together.

Each time they had started to get out of control, one or the other had stopped things from going too far.

Finally, they had pulled up to his place and walked together up the stoop to the front door. Looking at Donna, Josh unlocked the door. Before Donna could go in, he restrained her with his arm. “I’m going to do this right,” was all he said before picking her up bridal style.

Donna’s face took on a luminous smile as she was carried over the threshold.

They kissed as Josh let Donna down to her own two feet. Donna then pulled back.

“I want to shower first – I wasn’t prepared for tonight. All things being equal, I’d rather be here than anywhere else but I want to be ready for you.”

Josh chuckled and replied, “Okay. Well our bedroom …” He paused as Donna squealed a little. “What?”

“Sorry. Got excited when you said ‘our bedroom’,” Donna smiled in reply.

He grinned at her answer and repeated himself. “Our bedroom is through that door,” he pointed to one door. “The bathroom is through there,” he pointed to another door. “I don’t think Joanie will have any problem with you using any of the soaps or shampoos she leaves here or use any of mine. The towels are in the closet in the bathroom.”

Donna nodded and moved to the bathroom to perform her ablutions. She wanted to be sweet for Josh. She grinned as she found a few items she could use later if she didn’t have a chance to get her own things. To be truthful, she wanted to keep Josh chained to their bed for as long as possible until they returned to work on Tuesday.

Finally, fully clean, she wrapped her body in a large towel she had gotten from the closet and opened the door a crack. “Joshua?”

“Donnatella? You called, my lovely wife?” She heard his voice from the area of the bedroom.

“Close your eyes and get away from the bedroom so the first time you see me will be when we’re both ready. I’ll be waiting for you in the bedroom when you finish.”

Josh could hear the happily seductive quality in her voice. “I can get behind that plan. I’m covering my eyes now!”

“Now don’t look!” she said as she passed. Josh did cheat for a split instant. Donna wasn’t actually showing anything but her legs and neck – but even they turned him on an inordinate amount.

Josh quickly moved to clean up himself.

* * *

Donna looked around the bedroom and suddenly she had tears in her eyes – Donna tended to cry when she was really happy.

The room had quickly been set up into a romantic environment. A bottle of wine and two glasses were on the table and the room was lit by candles. She could see her travel bag had been retrieved from the car and was off to the side. There was soft music playing in the background.

Donna dropped the towel near the door (neatly) and moved to grab her bag. Rifling through it, she found what she was looking for – a silken babydoll which matched the blue of her eyes. She had panties to go with it – but she honestly didn’t want to waste time and she knew she looked absolutely sexy in it.

The best part was that it closed with a bow, giving her newly minted husband a chance to unwrap her like a present.

She quickly put it on and filled a glass of wine. She put that on a table near the door. She then filled the other and lay upon the bed holding it. She arranged herself to give Josh the most provocative view of her as he entered.

She sipped her wine, listening to the music. Suddenly, there was a light tapping on the door. She called out, “Come in. Wine is on the table next to the door.”

The door slowly opened and Josh appeared framed in the doorframe, a towel wrapped around his waist. Even as he reached for his wine glass, he stopped to stare with love and lust to the woman who had married him just a couple hours ago. With awe in his voice, he said, “Wow. You are sooo beautiful.”

She smiled at him happily and replied, “You don’t look half bad yourself. Now drink some wine and then come over and unwrap your wedding present.” She moved to push the bow on her babydoll out – which also pushed her chest out a little bit more.

He gave her one of his full grins, those dimples which made her weak in the knees in full view as he gulped down a mouthful of wine as he moved closer to the bed. Soon he was standing next to her looking down. Both put their wine glasses on the side table and then Josh leaned down and kissed her on the lips, letting his tongue out to caress hers.

She moaned a little into his mouth even as his hands stole down to pull the ends of tie to release the nightie.

He leaned back and saw the two sides fall away. She grinned at him and sat up so that she could reach out to grab the edge of his towel and quietly said, “And I want to see my present.”

She pulled the towel knot and watched as it fell to the floor. She smiled in appreciation as his rock hard cock came into view. “Now THAT is a wonderful wedding present!”

The two exchanged grins. He watched as she reached out to grab his member and pulled him closer with it. She turned her body to face him as she leaned down to give the head a kiss. Seeing some pre-cum, she pushed her tongue out to grab it and moaned a little at the taste.

She glanced up and saw his face taken over by lust – she was okay with that. She looked back down and moved her hand up and down his shaft before leaning back to it and licking his cock head with her tongue. Once it was wet, she opened her lips and sank her mouth down onto his cock.

He groaned as it reached the back of her throat. She held it there for a moment and then started moving her mouth up and down. Each time it was mostly out, she would turn her hand a little on his shaft and then push her mouth back down.

She felt his hands gently attached themselves into her hair as she gave her new husband the best blowjob she could.

She heard his breaths coming shorter and faster and she felt his fingers moving in her hair almost rhythmically and she knew he wouldn’t last long. She pulled her mouth off of his cock, still mover her hand on his shaft and looked up at him. “I want you to cum in my mouth.” She then moved to recapture his cock to push and pull her lips down his shaft some more.

She felt his hands suddenly grab her hair a little more (still soft enough so that he wasn’t forcing her) and she felt he cockhead getting bigger. So she stopped moving her mouth and, leaving just the head in her mouth, she frantically moved her hand quickly on the bottom of his shaft. Her other hand, which had a hold of his ass cheek, grabbed with more force.

She heard him groan and felt the cock in her mouth start to give up its treat. His hands massaged her scalp in time with each spurt. Once he stopped spurting, she started swallowing, his cockhead still wrapped in her lips. When most of the cum was gone, she started cleaning his cock with her mouth until it was fully clear of any residue. She looked up and saw his satisfied smile as she finished up.

She smiled at him and reached over to grab her wine glass. She took a little wine and swished her mouth with it and swallowed that mouthful before she took some more. Seting it back down, she smiled up at him, her teeth fully displayed and parted a little.

He leaned down and kissed her, his mouth communicating his thanks for what she had done.

She pulled him as she fell back, forcing his body to follow hers into the bed.

Leaning back a little he looked down at her face and then kissed her again. This time, he started playing with her vulva in time with his tongue. Very soon, he kissed her chin and neck, and slowly started moving down her body, still lavishing her pussy with his deft fingers.

He paused at her tits and gave each nipple a kiss – and then licked each tit thoroughly. After tweeking her hardened nipples enough to really cause her pussy to flow, he moved his tongue further down her body, taking a moment to push it into her navel. He then moved it further down and she felt his tongue hit the small fine hairs above her pussy.

He seemed to enjoy playing with her pubes with his mouth for a moment as his fingers moving to her pussy lips. As his tongue hit her clit, she felt his first finger push up into her. Her moans were music to his ears.

Very soon she was marveling at him. Somehow, he had adjustedhimself so that his arm was resting on the bed with his finger of that hand pushed into her pussy and massaging the inside of her. His mouth was licking and sucking the upper part of her slit. And his finger on his other hand was massaging and playing with her clit. He would move his finger regularly so as to allow his mouth to reach her clit to lick and suck on it.

She felt jolts moving through her each time he gave it a suck. Suddenly, the orgasm which had been building in her crashed through her and her whole body trembled. With her eyes closed, she felt his mouth covering her pussy as much as possible so as to catch any fluids which came out.

It caused her shuddering to intensify a little bit as he licked up the fluids escaping her pussy.

When it was over he looked up to her face to see the satisfied look and smile she gave him.

“I love you, Joshua.”

“I love you, Donnatella.”

Josh sat up and reached down to grab the towel from next to bed and used it to wipe his face.

He then moved his body up so that he could kiss her. As the two kissed, Josh pushed Donna down and moved so that he was over her. He pulled back and looked down into her smiling face. She quietly said, “Okay, Loverboy. Give me your cock.”

He reached down and moved his cockhead until it was at her pussy lips and then slowly pushed into her. He felt her legs move until they were wrapped around him. He leaned down to continue kissing her as he entered her, until he was fully inside.

Slowly he started moving in and out. Both of them would pull back to breathe faster and then kiss until both were breathing too much to kiss.

Both of them felt their bodies building toward orgasm. Donna’s, “Oh, Joshua. Oh, Joshua,” was answered by Joah’s, “Donnatella. My Donnatella.”

Very soon, both felt the waves break and both moaned loudly each other’s name as Donna trembled mightily as she felt his cum spurt deep inside of her.

Finally the two caught their breaths, Josh still inside of her. She looked up at him with a sultry smile and said, “I think I’m going to cage you and keep you in bed.”

He smirked down at her and replied, “Eventually we’ll have to eat and stuff.”

“Damn,” she said with a pout.

The two laughed together and gently kissed.

Josh started to pull away but Donna’s legs locked him down. “Did I say you could go anywhere?”

“Aren’t I a bit heavy?”

She hmphed. “I’m comfortable. I’ll push you off if you get too heavy.”

He grinned at her and kissed her again. He did roll off of her, but pulled her with him so that his cock stayed in her pussy. She sighed in satisfaction. The two kissed languorously, both deeply happy with the love they had with each other.

Soon, however, surprising to both Josh and Donna, both felt Josh once again becoming hard as his new wife’s kisses brought him back to a state of arousal. Donna pulled her head back and said, “Wow. At this rate I’m going to be able to retire a toy or two.”

Josh grinned and replied, “That’s me: Donnatella Moss’s Secret Toy to be used at her convenience.”

Donna pouted and said, “No. You’re Donnatella _Lyman_’s toy. Get it right!”

Josh’s face lit up with joy. “Really?”

Donna replied, “I’m just as much as a feminist as the next girl but I want everyone to know who owns you.” Her smile was playful.

Josh gave her a loving smile and kissed her quite hard. She felt his cock twitch in her and she smiled even as she kissed him back. Suddenly, once again, Josh was turning and she was on top of him. He leaned his head back and put his arms behind his head. “Okay. Use me. Abuse me. Do what you want with me.”

Donna grinned and sat back, and she felt his cock fully erect inside of her cunt. She looked down at him and said, “I expect my tits to be played with!”

He pulled his hands out and grabbed her two globes and tweaked her nipples. “Your wish is my command.”

She giggled and then moaned a little at the stimulation of her nipples. She started moving up and down on his cock.

Very soon, Donna – who had excellent leg muscles – was pistoning up and down on Josh’s cock. She reveled at the total loss of control that was evident on his face and she felt quite powerful that this was because of her.

As her orgasm built up, she could see Josh’s breath coming harder and faster. “Come for me, Joshua. Let me feel your cum in my pussy!”

Josh gave a loud moan and Donna leaned back and closed her eyes. Feeling his cum hit her cervix, her own cum was triggered and she started trembling. Moth moaned each other’s name as they came.

When they were done, Josh pushed with his legs and pulled with his arms until Donna was once again lying on his chest and the two kissed.

“I have an amazing wife,” he said to her quietly.

“And I have an unbelievable husband.”

The two fell asleep with Donna still impaled on his cock. The two dreamed of each other, their dreams much more satisfied than in the past.

* * *

Donna woke up. She felt the body beneath her and looked down to see her new husband’s smiling face. She noticed that, although she was still on top, at some point he had disengaged from her. She giggled at the small amount of drool that was coming from his turned head.

Slowly, she pulled herself off of him and, still naked, padded out of their bedroom down the hall to the bathroom. As she took care of business, she remembered the items she had seen earlier and, very quietly, thoroughly cleaned herself, hoping that he stayed asleep for her plans.

Finishing up, she grabbed the bottle of her choice and moved back to the bedroom. She entered quietly and saw that he was still asleep. She smiled.

Moving over to the bed, grabbing her towel from next to the door, she set the bottle and towel on the floor and got on her knees below her husband. Slowly she lowered herself until her mouth was above his cock, mostly flaccid in his sleep.

Slowly she started using her lips and tongue to lavish attention on his cock. Even in his sleep, his cock started becoming erect. She knew when he was awake because suddenly she felt his hands rest on her head as she concentrated on getting him fully ready.

When she felt the small taste of pre-cum, she moved to sit back on her knees, his small groan of disappointment making her smile.

“Good morning, Joshua. It’s 4:00. I want you to get up ‘cause I have another present for you.” Her smile caught his attention and soon he was standing in front of her, fully erect and smiling. She grinned at him and reached down to pick up the two items she had set down.

She handed the bottle to him and said, “I figured I’d save this for special occasions and I’m pretty certain our wedding night is a special occasion.”

He looked down and saw that the bottle she had handed him was baby oil. She giggled as he suddenly showed what she referred to as his little-boy face. “Really?”

She slowly nodded, a lascivious grin on her face. She turned and put the towel on the bed and got down on it so that she was on her arms and knees, her ass presented for him, the towel below her to catch any excess oil. She looked over to him and said, “Get to it, Loverboy. You have another hole to fill.”

He grinned at her and moved to open the bottle. She moaned a little as she felt him apply some of the oil to her puckered star. Very gently, she felt him work his oil-slicked fingers until she was fully ready for him. She smiled to herself at the care and attention he took to make sure she wasn’t hurt.

Very soon, she felt his fingers retreat and suddenly she felt his cockhead on her rosebud. She looked over her shoulder to give him an encouraging smile.

Very slowly, she felt his cock push inside of her and then pull back. Each time he pushed he got further and further in until, finally, she felt his legs hitting her ass cheeks as his dick bottomed out.

She took a deep breath and said “Ok, Joshua. Now, fuck me. Cum in my ass – make it yours.”

She felt him pull out slowly and push in more quickly. As he sped up, she felt her excitement rise and moaned. It wasn’t often that anal sex made her cum – she usually did it as a treat for her significant other – but when it did it was FUCKING AWESOME.

As her orgasm built up, she felt Josh moving faster and faster in her ass. She dropped her shoulder down as she moved her hand to rub her pussy. The stimulation of her finger rubbing her clit and Josh’s cock in her ass finally pushed her over and she started cumming. Josh, whose breath showed he was close, continued moving in and out until suddenly he grabbed her hips hard and pulled her ass against him. She heard him groan loudly as she felt his cum hitting deep inside of her. It caused her orgasm to extend out a bit more – almost another mini orgasm by itself.

Finally, his cock started softening and she felt him pull out slowly. When he was fully out, she dropped down on her side to look up at him, his face a study of satisfied joy. “I love you Mrs. Lyman,” he said to her.

“I love you, Mr. Lyman. Now get down here – I want to cuddle.” She smiled up at him as she said it.

He grinned and said, “One cuddle buddy coming up!”

Soon, the two were lying down with her head on his chest and he was playing with her hair. Sleepily she said, “I’ll make breakfast in the morning – I want my new husband ready to work on me all day tomorrow.”

He smiled and said, “What about …”

He heard her cut him off as she said, “You still have to get your own coffee.”

The two laughed quietly and then fell asleep.


	9. EXPLICIT: Traveler and Joanie and Guest the Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up with Joanie and Dawn from the Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit -- can be skipped if you want

It was 8:30 Sunday morning and Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, woke up. Looking down he could see that his two bed companions were both still asleep. Sometime during the night, Joanie had shifted off of him and was now next to him, even as Dawn was on the opposite side.

Both were quite lovely.

Joanie, a little older, was the shorter of the two. She had blonde hair and a figure which many women would kill to have. She had perhaps an 85 cm bust and hips and probably a 60 cm waist. Or, as the Americans would say – she was a 36-24-36 brick ____ house, even is she was all of perhaps 5’ 4” (A/N: Think of Alicia Silverstone in her early thirties with slightly bigger tits).

Dawn, who was a random companion for both of them was more slender and statuesque. She was probably 5’ 8”, brown hair, tanned skin, and was perhaps a little more pert than Joanie, being closer to 26 or so. (A/N: Think Playmate Jessica Ashley two years older than her spread in the magazine. She makes me proud to be from Detroit. Playmate Pamela Horton is a good alternate.)

Looking at the two, Harry felt his libido stirring once again – which was surprise. He was normally able to ignore the casual beauty of many of the women he met, concentrating on other things at the time, but considering the whole reason for spending time with the two was about sex – maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised after all.

Now he had a conundrum: Which girl should he nudge awake to take care of him? Decisions, decisions … finally he decided. Considering he didn’t have his wands on him (being in the pile with his clothes), he casually reached down with his right hand and placed his hand between the shoulder blades of the girl on the right and pushed a small amount of magic into her, deliberately pointing it toward a couple of the erogenous zones in her body.

Dawn Simmons slowly pulled out of her slumber, noticing that her body felt quite … happy. She had that pleasant feel of having been filled nicely. Even before she opened her eyes, she remembered the night before and smiled in her half-sleep state, remembering the fun she had with two of the hotel guests.

Such casual fun was not in her normal wheelhouse, but something about the two had lit a fire in her and she had found herself using her natural charms to see if they were interested – which they were.

As she opened her eyes, she noticed the woman – Joanie – sleeping peacefully on the other side of the man who was in between them. Joanie had a wide smile even in her sleep. She slowly moved her head and saw that the man – Harry – had opened his eyes and was looking into her face with a friendly smile. She also noticed that his hand on her back was making her feel quite good for some reason.

Quietly she said, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Dawn. You in a rush today?”

She grinned and said, “I don’t have to work again until Tuesday night. How about you two?”

“Joanie is vacationing here for the week. I have somewhere to go this afternoon and might get called out of town – but that’s 7 or 8 hours away.”

“She’s not your regular girlfriend?” Dawn asked curiously.

He shook his head slightly. “We met a few years ago but never had the chance. My work doesn’t lend itself to normal relationships. She decided she wanted a piece of me whilst she had the chance. It’s not quite as casual as a one night stand – but we’re together just for fun.”

“Just fun is right where I am right now.” Dawn casually moved her hand to find Harry’s phallus, which was now almost fully erect. “As a matter of fact, my pussy seems to be looking for some fun right about now. Will Joanie get upset if I take care of this without waking her up?”

“Probably not. We’ve worn each other out a few times and she invited you in for both me and her. As long as you’re willing to give her a good time after, I don’t think she’ll object.”

Dawn slowly grinned. “I can take care of her too – I’m a girl who can be all about fun, after all.” Dawn casually pushed back the minimal covering and looked down to see that there was room enough for her legs on either side of Harry’s hips. She sat up and moved her leg over until her opening was right at Harry’s cockhead. “THIS is a good morning I like.” She pushed her moistened pussy down until Harry’s cock was buried all the way in.

She sat back and started moving slowly up and down. Harry put his right arm behind his head and his left started massaging Joanie’s hair even as he watched the girl moving up and down on his John Thomas. The two smiled at each other as they felt their pleasure centers firing.

Joanie woke up feeling the rocking of the bed and the hand on her scalp making her feel good. She opened her eyes to see their guest sitting on Harry moving up and down.

“Good morning, Joanie. I hope you don’t mind that I’m taking care of Harry’s morning wood?” Dawn said.

Joanie smiled. “No, that’s okay. I’m comfortable. I’m going to sit back and watch.”

Dawn smiled at her and went back to concentrating on the cock that was filling her up. As her excitement built, she saw that Harry’s face was starting to show his own enjoyment. As their breathing became shorter and more intense, they could both be seen to be slowly losing control. Dawn closed her eyes as she moved. Her tits were bouncing up and down and her bed partners loved the image of it.

Deciding to see what would happen, Joanie reached down to where their bodies met – and pushed directly on Dawn’s clit.

Having had her eyes closed to concentrate of the feeling of the cock inside of her, Dawn had not been ready for that. With the sudden sensation right on her clit – a yell tore right from her mouth and her body started trembling. It pushed her over the edge.

With Dawn’s cunt all of a sudden clenching down and then acting like a vibrator with her muscles quickly grabbing, letting go, and grabbing again, it sent Harry over the edge as well and, with a loud groan, he released his cum right inside of Dawn’s channel.

Joanie watched in amusement and some satisfaction thinking, “I’ve still got it!”

When Dawn caught her breath, she looked and saw exactly whose hand had pushed her over. “I’m going to get you back for that.”

Joanie grinned. “I look forward to it.” She sat up. “But first we need to eat. And shower. Or maybe use the Hot Tub – we haven’t used it yet.”

Harry nodded as he sat up. “I could really go for the Full Monty about now.”

Dawn looked at Joanie with confusion and mouthed, “Full Monty?”

Joanie laughed. “Not the movie! He means a full English breakfast. It’s a British thing.”

Harry looked confused. “What are you on about?”

Joanie shook her head. “I’ll explain later.”

Joanie ordered breakfast and then the three took turns taking care of their morning needs in the bathroom.

Once they were done, Dawn sat back on the bed and said, “I know you leave at 4:00 – but I need another nap so my schedule doesn’t get all off. I can go on 5 hours so I only need an hour. I’m certain I can make up for it after. Is that okay?”

The two looked at each other and nodded. “Okay. We’ll keep quiet.”

Dawn yawned and said, “You can watch TV as long as there aren’t explosions.”

Soon Dawn was out. Harry quietly took his wand and cast a few spells. “There. That’ll put her almost directly into REM sleep. She’ll mentally get more out of an hour than she would normally get from an interrupted night but not as much physically but she won’t notice that. If I use an oxygenation charm just before I wake her up, she’ll feel almost as refreshed as a full night. It’s not something to cast daily but works once in a while. Also she won’t wake up before at least 45 minutes.”

Joanie looked interested. “Can you do me too then? Although I want as much time as I can get, I am kind of feeling the up and down of the last couple of days. Just make sure we’re up in an hour.”

Harry nodded. Joanie got down and, knowing she wouldn’t wake her up, decided to snuggle right up the to slightly taller woman. Harry grinned and then cast his spell. Joanie was soon out like a light as well. He cast an alarm charm to ensure that they didn’t oversleep and then hunkered down. Using occlumency, he achieved a state where his own body would achieve more rest than normal sleep as well.

Harry could hear the alarm and slowly brought his consciousness up. He really needed to spend some time soon sorting memories – it had been a while since he had checked over his mental defenses. It wasn’t urgent, however, and he decided that he would ensure an hour per sleep cycle for a while to do it.

Regardless, he felt much refreshed.

Standing up, he stretched carefully and got the blood flowing. He looked out of the window and took in the wonderful vista. Looking at the clock, it was almost exactly what he had expected: 10:30.

Turning back to the bed, he performed a few spells designed for medical patients. As a result, neither girl would feel the need to use the bathroom for a few hours at least because the wastes has been banished.

He then, while they were still asleep, cast the same spell that he had cast on Joanie the day before. Both women would feel no soreness. With a smirk, he cast the Greek charms too – just in case.

He then carefully cleaned all of the clothes, including the ones that Dawn had put in her bag in preparation – she would only notice things were fresher than expected.

He then cast the final medical spell that was applicable. It helped to oxygenate the blood so that excess Carbon Dioxide was released in the same way that it would be with deep sleep.

He put his wand in the holster in his own pile and then stood back. Waving his hands over the two girls, he brought them smoothly out of deep sleep to light sleep and then canceled the privacy charms which had kept any outside noises from interrupting their sleep. He also wandlessly cast a stamina charm on himself – he had 6 hours and he’d make the most of them.

He then went into the bathroom and started the hot tub.

Out in the main area of the hotel room, both women were awoken by the sound of the hot tub starting. Each noticed that they were embracing each other and smiled. Dawn kissed Joanie and said, “I feel much better. It’s only been an hour but I feel like it’s been longer.”

Joanie smiled and said, “Maybe it’s just having had some satisfying sex.”

The two giggled and sat up. Both got up and had a bit of juice that was left over and then, eschewing any clothes or even a robe, both made their way to the bathroom to find Harry.

They found him standing in the bathroom watching the tub fill. He turned and said, “Good morning, ladies. Our tub is almost ready.”

Joanie nodded. “Very good, kind sir. We shall briefly use the shower and then make our way hence to the tub.”

The two girls walked past him, both girls gave Harry a light slap on the bum. As Dawn entered the shower she said, “Once we are ensconced within the tub, prithee follow unto our path so that thee may join us.” She then closed the glass door and winked.

The two women giggled at each other as they lightly cleaned themselves, ensuring no residue was left to foul the bath water. They then, without using any towels, moved out to sit within the tub. Joanie looked at Harry and said, “Make haste! good sir. Your companions await!”

Harry grinned and replied, “An it pleaseth thee, ladies, it shalt be as thine good words demand.”

Dawn pouted at Joanie as they each moved to enter the tub, having tested the water, “It’s not fair. He’s soooo much better at that than we are.”

The two girls giggled again and watched as Harry did what they had already done. He quickly finished and then made his way. The girls moved to allow space for him between them.

It took a little wiggling because it wasn’t such a big tub – it was more a large regular tub with jets than a real hot tub – but soon the three were comfortable sitting and the two girls were leaning against Harry as they soaked in the wonderful heat.

Harry sighed and said, “It’s been far too long since I got to enjoy a hot soak, with or without such comely companions.”

Joanie, from her side, said, “I’m tempted to get one of these installed in my place in New York.”

Dawn said, “One wouldn’t fit in my apartment. The regular tub takes up too much of the bathroom already.”

Joanie glanced over across Harry and said, “Well, I got a good deal on the room until Friday. You’re welcome to stay with me and use it every day until I go –especially ‘cause Harry’s going to be gone soon.”

Dawn looked at Joanie and said, “So, what? This some kind of late winter fling? You’re going to be my sugar momma this week?”

Joanie nodded. “Yep. That’s about right – any problem with that?”

Dawn giggled. “Nope. Just making sure. I’m between boyfriends right now and you’re hot. And clean. So a fling is just about what the doctor ordered. I’ll be working second shift 8:00 pm to 4:00 am beginning Tuesday night again, but I’m free otherwise.”

The two women giggled with each other and then looked at Harry who was quite amused. “Don’t look at me! I just do as I’m told. The lady orders and I obey. It helps that both of you are quite the foxes. I’m really happy I had the chance to spend some time with you before my work takes me away again.”

“Speaking of doing as you’re told, I want a back massage. Dawn can do you while you do me. We can then switch around after.”

Dawn nodded. “Works for me.” She got up and sat on the side of the tub with her back against the wall and pulled Harry until he was between her legs. Harry followed and pulled Joanie until she was between _his_ legs. Joanie leaned forward so that her back was fully exposed and Harry gave Dawn some room as well.

Joanie was completely enjoying the hands upon her back and the jets hitting from underneath. Soon, however, Harry suddenly sat back and pulled her more closely to him. He started rubbing around to her front and then looked up to Dawn and said, “You rub her top – I’ll get the bottom.”

“Yes, Sir!” Dawn giggled.

Harry started moving his hands lowed on Joanie’s body even as Dawn reached over Harry and started rubbing the area just below her shoulders. As Harry’s hands moved down toward her honey pot, Dawn’s hands moved down to her tits.

Soon, Joanie was feeling like goo as Joanie massaged her tits including tweaking her nipples and Harry held her stomach with one hand around her, and was rubbing her slit with the other, being careful to ensure he lavished her clit.

Joanie moaned as Harry entered her pussy with his index finger and rubbed on her clit simultaneously. As his index finger and thumb rubbed her g-spot and clit, Dawn was rubbing both nipples. Very soon, Joanie lost the fight and cried out as she climaxed heavily.

“Damn I wish I could keep you two,” she said as she caught her breath. “Give me a minute and Dawn and I can switch.”

It was as she said and soon Harry and Joanie gave Dawn the same time of happy that Joanie had already gotten.

When it was done, Dawn said, “We need to take care of Harry but I think we need a new position.

Harry was soon sitting on a little ledge on the side of the tub with his legs splayed. Joanie was on one leg with her pussy rubbing directly on it and her tits were pushed up against his head. Dawn was in a mirrored position. Both girls had reached down and were pushing and pulling on his shaft.

Harry would turn his head occasionally and one girl or the other would put a nipple in his mouth to suck on. He did so with joy.

Soon Harry groaned and said, “I’m close, ladies.”

Joanie looked at Dawn and said, “We need to stand up so Harry can stand too. His cum tastes too good to waste.” The three got up and the girls got down on their knees and continued working his cock. Both would take turns putting their mouth in position to catch his cum.

Finally, he groaned out, “Cumming!”

Through almost closed eyes, he could see that it was Dawn who caught the majority of his cum in her mouth. Joanie moved to lick the extra which had missed. When it was all out, the two girls took the opportunity to share his cum between them. Both seemed to really enjoy it. They also ensured he was fully clean.

Dawn smacked her lips and said, “When you’re right, you’re right. His cum is _far_ too good to just let it go down the drain.”

Joanie giggled. “I _know_!”

The three got up and rinsed off, letting the tub drain. Dawn pulled Joanie out of the room and Joanie grabbed Harry’s hand so he followed.

Dawn got to the bed and threw herself down and turned over so that her pussy was displayed. “Okay. I need a mouth or a cock._Please_.” ‘Please’ came out with a note of desire.

Joanie looked at Harry and back to Dawn and moved to comply with her request. Joanie leaned down and started licking Dawn’s snatch. Her ass was in the air, so Harry took advantage. First pumping into her pussy to wet his shaft, he then withdrew and carefully put his cockhead against her brown star.

Joanie groaned into Dawn’s pussy which caused Dawn to moan as well.

With a smirk, Harry pushed slowly into Joanie’s ass, and Joanie realized that Harry had gotten her ready on the sly. She moaned again.

At one point, unable to withhold herself, she cried out, “DAMN your cock feels awesome in my ass!”

Having been lost in her own lust-filled haze, Dawn finally noticed that Harry was, in fact, fucking Joanie’s ass instead of her cunt. Her eyes widened. Even as her orgasm became close, she breathlessly asked, “Is he that good?”

Joanie moaned, “Ohhh, yeahhhh.”

Harry reached around and pushed on Joanie’s clit which was just enough to cause her to go over the edge. She latched onto Dawn’s clit with her mouth and pushed up with her finger in just the right spot to push Dawn over the edge too.

Harry watched with a grin as the two girls came heavily. As the settled down he pulled out and Dawn saw his cock was still rock hard. “Okay. We’re trading places. I haven’t been given an ass-fuck by someone who knows how in far too long.”

Joanie smiled and said, “Well, you’re in for a treat then.”

Soon, Joanie watched as Dawn started feasting on her cunny. Harry winked at her, even as he lubed his cock in Dawn’s pussy.

Dawn felt Harry reach down and use his fingers to stretch her ass – not knowing that her ass was actually already prepared by magic. All she knew is that Harry seemed to have just the right touch and she moaned into Joanie’s pussy.

Very soon, she was moaning again as she felt Harry’s cock slowly enter her ass. She took her mouth off Joanie’s pussy long enough to say, “Oh, yeah! Just like that!” Soon she felt Harry’s legs hit the cushion of her ass cheecks and she was amazed at how little pain she had felt as his decently sized cock went in. She knew right then that Joanie was right – Harry really knew what he was doing.

She yelled, “Fuck my ass!” and then once again latched onto the pussy in front of her face.

She could hear Harry laugh as he said, “Your wish is my command.” He then started moving in and out and she groaned in appreciation.

Very soon, Joanie was in awe as each thrust from Harry pushed Dawn’s tongue in and out of her cunny. Being lost in the sensation of being fucked so well in her bum, Dawn had stopped working Joanie’s slit over and just shaped her tongue into a small cock. She did use her finger to rub Joanie’s clit.

Dwn just about lost it when Harry repeated what he had done to Joanie by reaching around and hitting her clit with his fingers. She started cumming heavily and her cry right into Joanie’s pussy pushed her over the edge as well. With one more final slam, Dawn felt Harry’s cum hitting in the deepest part of her ass, which caused her orgasm to be drawn even further out.

When the three had regained their breath, Dawn looked up to Joanie from between her legs and said, “He’s a fucking _god_!”

Joanie giggled and replied, “I don’t know about a god – he’s at least a wizard with that cock of his, as well as his fingers and his tongue.”

Dawn hadn’t gotten how literal Joanie was being, even as the three laughed together.

The three finally quickly showered one last time. Harry waited until the girls were done and then showered himself, having brought his clothes into the bathroom.

When he got out, the two girls were dressed in blouses, skirts, shoes, and coats. Harry was dressed as he usually was. Joanie looked to Dawn and asked, “Okay. We have everything? Purse?” The two lifted their purses. “Shoes?” Both showed their medium sized heels. “Bras and panties?” Both girls, with a grin at Harry, reached into their coat pockets and pulled out their underwear and then stuffed them back into their coat pockets.

Harry was curious. “Um. Aren’t you going to wear them?”

The two women shook their heads. Dawn, with a smirk, said, “We’re taking you on a fucking tour of the sights.”

Joanie added. “And she means a _fucking_ tour.”

If anyone had been folowing the three for the remainder of the afternoon, they would have seen that, on occasion, the three seemed to become almost unnoticeable. If they had seen through Harry’s wandless spells, they would have noticed that on different occasions that one or another of the three would, for some reason or another, be found underneath the table to find some random object or another. Another would be sitting at the table and the third would be keeping a watch out for others.

Also at different times, the man would be standing or sitting in random out of the way places and one woman or another would be leaning casually against him, her skirt somehow draped oddly if one had noticed. The other woman would, once again, work to distract any passers-by.

Also, if they had seen into the car that they were using, at different times one person or another would not be seen through the windows. The passenger in back would have their heads thrown back for some unknown reason until the third person would suddenly pop up beside them, wiping their mouth with a handkerchief or drinking from a bottle of water.

As Joanie pulled the rented vehicle into the almost empty parking lot to drop Harry off, both girls were amazed that, even though there had seemed to be close calls, no one had caught them in the act. There had been numerous looks of suspicion but the three had smiled politely and just went about their business.

Finally they arrived. Dawn was amazed. “You’re going to the White House?”

Harry nodded. “Actually, I’ve been helping with a problem requiring certain skills I have. Joanie’s brother actually works here – which is why she knew I was in town.”

“No wonder you’re so good in bed! You’re a spy! You’ve been trained in seduction!” Dawn said.

The three laughed before Harry repleid, “Not a spy and, no, I haven’t had formal training – just natural talent.”

Joanie looked at her watch. “Okay. We have 16 minutes. Dawn, sit on Harry’s lap one more time so that he can fuck you. Harry, when you’re ready to cum pull out. I want the last taste of your cum if you’re going away.”

The two people with her were in agreement with her plan. Harry was very happy that his wandless notice-me-nots worked so well. Soon, with Dawn bouncing up and down on his cock and cumming once more herself, he said, “It’s about to come.”

Dawn jumped off to make way and watched as Joanie leaned down and grabbed Harry’s cock once again with her mouth. She worked it for a short minute and then Harry moaned. She watched Joanie’s mouth carefully latch on and carefully catch all the cum. Finally she sat back up and gave Dawn an inquisitive look. “He was your guy first, so you go ahead and enjoy the final treat. I’ve had enough today to keep me mostly satisfied.”

The two watched as Joanie swallowed down the last bit of Harry’s cum with a happy sigh. She then, as they had been doing all day, washed her mouth with some bottled water to make certain it was all washed down.

Harry looked at the time and said, “Okay. It’s time.” He carefully pushed his shaft back inside his pants and zipped up and the three got out of the vehicle.

Joanie reached Harry and gave him a big hug and a kiss and then stepped back. Dawn, feeling included, repeated Joanie’s action. She really enjoyed having spent time with him.

“Okay. If for some reason I’m back tonight I’ll call you. Most likely I won’t be. If I can get word before I have to leave, I’ll do that too.” He smiled at the two women. “Ladies, it has been an awesome pleasure spending time with you both.”

The two women murmured their agreements and watched as he made his way to the entryway to the White House.

Joanie sighed and said, “I’ve been lusting after him since I was a teenager. I think the wait was worth it.”

Dawn considered that Harry might be older than he looked. “Well, I just met him and I can understand what you’re saying. Let’s go back to your room and cuddle. If he can, he’ll be back. If he can’t, we can at least console and enjoy each other for the rest of the week.”

Joanie smiled at the beautiful Dawn and said, “That sounds like a plan.”


	10. Resolved Intitiative

It was 4:30 and Harry Potter was walking in to the White House with a smile on his face and a song in his heart. He had had a very good previous 16 hours.

It had been a good long while since he had got to enjoy personal time away from his ongoing Travels. That he had such an attractive and inventive escort for the times he wasn't actively doing his thing – well, it was quite enjoyable.

But now it was time to work. He had to be in Sunnydale California in 30 minutes to meet with what Buffy called "the Scoobies."

He was met at the gate by Ron Butterfield.

"Mr. Potter. Are you ready for the final debriefing?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Just call me Harry. Anyway, yeah. I'm going to go from in front of the bunker same as before to a safe house I have in Sunnydale. Then I'll call Buffy. Or we can call her first and then she can come pick me up."

As the two walked down, Harry asked, "Did you find out any information about that other thing?"

Ron nodded. "As you suspected, there is nothing there. Ms. Lehane is currently facing no formal charges. With her actions having been facilitated by the late Mayor, nothing is recorded in any police record that we could access. There was a question as to the death of the Deputy Mayor but, having heard your discussion with Ms. Summers, we provided testimony that it was ruled accidental, and even considered self-defense because the man is the one who took the action which caused it which almost cost the two women their lives. As with most things in Sunnydale, it will be soon forgotten. I've also copied it to the woman's FBI file so that she will not face questions in the future."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. It's the best we can do. If she goes off the rails again, that's on her. But with that being the only thing on record, it's more honest to let it go." Harry paused. "I'm still trying to figure out how the Mayor got control of her so fast. I'm going to have to investigate."

* * *

At 4:45, Harry appeared in the small room in the Safe House in Sunnydale. As worked out with the new owners, he knocked heavily on the door.

There was the sound of people rushing and then after a moment a call, "Hello? Harry?"

"Yeah!"

Relief was obvious as the voice called. "Ok. Come out then. Everything's good!"

Harry opened the door to find the new owner of the House. "Hey, Sam. How are things? How are Matilda and Melody doing?"

Same smiled. "It's been great. We've been working on that idea you mentioned about working with the animal units along the coast." The two made their way downstairs, and Harry idly noted a much larger number of Brackens there than his previous visit.

"How is it going?"

Sam almost waxed poetic. "Amazing! We've already got half-human clan members who are truck drivers. A few calls to various small towns and a few are interested in the service. Especially because we're planning on only charging a transport fee to the small towns – no fee for the 'destruction' of the animals. So we're going to save them money. We just have to be careful around the dogs because they can sense demons and will react if they're not trained."

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure you'll work it out."

Sam nodded. "We've got clan places up and down the coast we'll be dropping off to. We're also going to sell to other peaceful demons, like the Loose Skinned ones."

Harry nodded. "Everyone's gotta eat." They got to the front door. "Don't freak out but the Vampire Slayer is picking me up."

A little nervous, Sam nodded. "She won't try to kill us, right?"

"No. I warned her that the place is a safe house I set up for peaceful demons. She wants to meet you but we won't be staying long."

Just as he said this, Buffy pulled out up front in her mom's car and hopped out. Harry opened the door and waved. She came up to the porch.

"Hello, Harry. So this is the Bracken safe house?" she asked.

"Yes. Meet Sam." He stepped back and allowed Buffy to enter the house. Sam was waiting nervously.

"Umm. Hello, Slayer. I'm Sam Clemens. How are you?" Sam was almost sweating.

Buffy smiled. "Don't be so nervous. Peaceful demons: No slayage. I'm a kind of live and let live type. And call me Buffy."

Relieved to hear it right from her mouth, Sam relaxed. Just then Harry noticed a small face peeking around the corner. Buffy saw too. "And who is this?"

Resigned, Sam nodded to his daughter, who slowly moved out into the hall. Harry answered for Sam. "This is Melody, Sam's daughter." He then spoke to the girl. "Hello again, Mel."

The girl smiled at the man who had helped them. "Hello! I remember you! You helped us with the new house! It's very nice."

The girl had lost some of her shyness and moved over to hug Harry around the middle. Harry chuckled and then hunkered down. "It was my pleasure. This is my friend, Buffy. She's going to help get rid of the bad soldier men so that your clan will be safe."

Melody looked up and Buffy with worship in her eyes. "Really?"

Buffy also hunkered down and smiled. "Really. You just make sure your family stays in tonight and tomorrow so that they don't get hurt. Can you do that for me?"

Melody nodded enthusiastically. She then stopped and said, "You're really pretty."

Buffy gave the girl a special smile and said, "Thank you. You're the prettiest Bracken girl I've ever met." The girl blushed. "So can I get a hug too?"

Melody nodded and hugged Buffy as well.

"We have to go. But here." She pulled out a post-it pad and a pen from her pockets and wrote something down. She handed this to Melody. "This is the phone number for my new, special phone. If you ever need special help, Slayer help, you call me and I'll do everything I can to come. Okay?"

The girl nodded again and hugged Buffy one more time before running off to hide her new treasure.

Sam looked at Buffy with gratitude. "Thank you. You've made my little girl feel really special and I appreciate that."

Buffy nodded. "I couldn't help it. She's really cute."

Buffy and Harry chatted as they made their way to 1630 Revello Drive where the meeting was taking place.

The two walked into the house. Around the living room sat several people Buffy's age as well as a woman who appeared to be her mom. Riley was also there.

"Well, Scoobies," Buffy said, "Harry's here and we can get started."

Buffy sat down and motioned Harry to a place near the middle of the room.

A man said, "Okay. So first question: Who the hell is Harry and why is he here?"

Buffy sighed and stood back up. "Okay. Introductions." Buffy named each person in the room.

As she got to Anya, Anya looked at the visitor and said, "I know you!"

Everyone looked at her. "I've seen him show up over the centuries a few times. He actually stole several clients from me when I was a Vengeance Demon by helping the women get back at their cheating husbands before I could get them to make a wish."

Harry shrugged as everyone looked at him. "I help out when I can."

Buffy chuckles and then finishes the introductions. "And this is Harry Potter, the Lone Traveler."

Giles looks at him speculatively and said, "I've seen references to him." Everyone looked at Giles. "Defeated a Dark magic user but lost his entire family doing it. He tried to fix it but became lost in time. He's helped a number of good people over the centuries. I think we can trust that he's here for good and not for evil."

Harry nodded. "I am. I appeared here a number of days ago and found the Initiative – Riley's group. Not knowing what the what was, I found there was no Wizarding authority in this world. Not knowing where else to go, I went to the White House. Through good luck, I got to report the information to the President. He wasn't happy." Harry gave the gimlet eye to Riley, who looked nervous.

As the story came out, Riley's position fell more and more. Finally Harry had to calm them down. Especially Buffy.

He turned to her and said, "The President ordered him to tell everything after things are taken care of. No murder, but anything taking less than a year to heal is just fine. Worst case, he issues a pardon. President Bartlet wasn't impressed by Captain Finn's actions during this." Harry smirked at Finn, who nervously noticed everyone else in the room were smirking along with him.

Riley was SO not looking forward to the end of this op.

One item caused the whole room to stop in shock. "We're getting paid?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded. "Civilian consultants. It's coming from the budget for the soon-to-be-defunct Lilac Initiative. The President agreed with Harry that if we were going to risk our humps we should get paid accordingly."

Anya squealed. "I LOVE money. It's almost as good as orgasms!"

Everyone groaned except Harry who looked confused. Anya said, "What? Since becoming human again I've found I need money and orgasms. Xander gives me orgasms. Now I am getting money! Life is good." She turned and looked at Harry. "Ask him. He's been having a lot of orgasms. I can see it."

Everyone looked to Harry, both nervous and curious. Harry coughed politely and said, "Sorry. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Anya shrugged – she didn't care about what gentlemen did and didn't do. And then she had a thought. She turned to Xander and said, "So THAT's why you don't' brag about me in bed?"

Xander, caught off guard, nodded. "Um. Yeah. Being polite." The room snickered at him.

Anya said, "Well I don't care as long as he keeps giving them to me."

Finally, the plan was complete. Harry had one more item. "Okay. Faith. I need to see her."

Most in the room snarled, but Buffy looked guilty. "No. We talked about it. We screwed up guys. If we had been better friends, none of that would have happened."

Giles said, "She killed a human."

Harry, normally one of the more placid of sorts, stood up. "Your self-righteousness in this is quite nauseating. First, let's explore the circumstances. Buffy. Tell us exactly what happened when the Deputy Mayor was killed."

When Buffy explained the full circumstances, Harry looked around. "I'd like to point out that both Buffy and Faith had a hand in that – Buffy actually threw the bastard at Faith to get him out of the way but how the fuck was Faith supposed to know? Really it was neither of their faults. That idiot interrupted them in the middle of killing vampires. And for someone who knew what the hell goes on in this town, it was an act of supreme stupidity. But that's not how you all treated Faith – and that's on all of you."

Harry shook his head. "I can't imagine why a girl with such a _wonderful_ childhood growing up who was being treated with such _compassion_ from her friends and fellow fighters might succumb to the blandishments of such an _open and up front soul_ such as the Mayor was – especially as she was being supported _so well_ by that group which is supposed to watch out for the slayers."

Harry had trouble with sarcasm at times. He said one more thing, quietly. "Let he is without sin cast the first stone." Harry then turned. "I'll be outside," he finished.

There was much angst and lamenting in the room he just left.

Within a few minutes, Buffy and Riley appeared. Harry looked at Buffy, who said, "Have to maintain his cover until tomorrow. We can _talk_ after that."

Harry grinned viciously at the man.

Soon the three were entering the room which held the Dark Slayer. Looking around, Harry cast a few charms. He then stood back with an utterly blank look on his face, which scared his companions far more than any previous expression.

He turned his head and asked, "Is there anything that Faith was given by the dead Mayor which she felt particularly keenly about? Couldn't seem to let it go?"

Buffy nodded. "He gave her a knife. I actually got it from her and it's what put her here after our fight. It's at my house."

Harry looked at her and said, "Bugger. We need to get it." He was about to say more but Riley's phone rang.

"Hello. … No, I'm with Buffy. … I was going to finish our date soon. I don't know. … Probably her house. She needs to get something from there. … I don't know. Some knife or something."

Harry was suddenly livid again. Riley's eyes opened widely in fear as he worked to end the call.

"Okay. Okay. I'll see you later." He hung up.

* * *

Forrest looked at his phone in confusion.

Adam, whom he was working with, asked, "Where is he?"

Forest looked to the cybertronic soldier. "He said they had to go to Buffy's to pick up some knife."

Adam's eyes got wide. "We need to go. Now. The time for secrecy is almost past."

* * *

Harry looked at Riley and said, "Who the fuck was that?"

"One of my squad mates?"

"You don't give operational information out, you stupid bastard. We need to move. Now."

Harry quickly waved his wand and everything attached to Faith became unattached. Her gown was transfigured into a simple blouse and denims. Harry moved to pick her up.

Buffy asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting her healed up. You two grab onto me. Now!" He ignored the loud machines.

The nurses rushed in to find out who was coding to see that the room was now empty of any people, the medical monitor machines whining away.

* * *

The Scoobies were talking when suddenly a blue light appeared in the middle of the room. Harry was holding Faith and Riley and Buffy had grabbed his arms.

Harry's face was thunderous.

Buffy looked around and said, "Guys. Something's coming. I can _feel_ it. My slay-dar is going nuts."

Harry set Faith gently on a couch and said, "Get that knife to me and then get your biggest weapon out."

By the time Buffy had retrieved the knife and her largest sword she said, "We need to meet it outside. Now."

The Scoobies went outside. Anya, Tara, and Joyce stayed inside with the unconscious form of Faith.

Harry watched as a government SUV pulled up and a black soldier got out along with a _thing_. That was the only way he could describe it.

Riley called out, "Stand down!"

Forrest, still trusting his unit commander, did so; the monstrosity: not so much.

"I came for my knife," it said.

Harry held it up. "This one?"

"Yes. Hand it over."

Harry shook his head. He threw it down so that it was in front of him in the ground.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Adam starting coming forward and Buffy moved to push him back. She got one shot in, which startled the creature.

Harry sighed as he prepared himself to cast _Fiendfyre_. "I really could use the Sword of Gryffindor right about now," he said quietly.

* * *

Far around the universal spectrum, in the Traveler's home universe, Griphook stood in the pit facing Ragnok VIII.

The death of many light families and the decimation of the wizards had opened the door to him gaining much power. Especially since he had retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor once again. His anti-human rhetoric had won many allies and they crushed the moderates.

He faced the last remaining goblin from the family who used to run Gringotts. They wanted to cooperate with the wizards to rebuild the world. Pa! He would skin this young one and then the world would see the power of the Goblin Nation.

He readied the magical sword with a grin, waiting for the charge from the young one, who looked implacable.

Suddenly, the sword _disappeared_ in a blue light, right from his hand. Ragnok VIII did not stop. All Griphook could mutter was, "Oh, Shite."

* * *

Suddenly, Harry's hand felt the weight of his ancestor's sword. With a crow of joy, he swung it and cut right through the knife on the ground.

Suddenly, there was a keening noise which brought the creature down. Out of the broken knife a shadow emerged and it coalesced into the shape of Richard Wilkins, the dead Mayor of Sunnydale. The shadow said, "Oh, Fiddlesticks!" before breaking apart in the wind.

Harry cursed. "Buggering, fucking shit. I was right."

"What was that?" Buffy cried.

"The soul anchor of a dead man. Take this and kill him. Don't cut yourself – it's a poisoned blade. But it can cut anything." Buffy accepted the sword and put her other sword in her other hand.

Forrest, fearing a disaster, called out, "Nuclear heart!"

Buffy charged the recovering Adam. "Don't stab! Cut off his fucking head!" Harry called.

And suddenly, it was done. The cyborg had not had time to recover from the loss of the soul anchor. Out of its dead body, _another_ shade appeared. It was the larger part of Wilkins' soul. It mirrored its piece as it said, "Oh, Fudge." It too soon broke apart and disappeared.

Xander, who had been watching and about to wet his pants, called out, "Someone tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Harry sighed. He was about to answer when there was a call from the house. Joyce's voice cried out, "She's awake!"

Harry motioned EVERYONE to follow him.

The group found a highly confused Faith trying to figure out what was going on the remaining women trying to calm her down.

"Hello, Faith." Harry said.

Faith looked at the unknown man and said, "What is going on? I remember feeling sorry for myself after accidentally killing that guy. And then nothing. What's going on?"

Harry sighed and got down next to her. "You were being possessed."

Everyone cried out, "What?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Buffy. Explain what has happened in the last year, including what Faith had done. All the bad. Faith. It wasn't your fault. Any of it. I'll explain when she's done." He paused. "Wait. We have a call to make first." He turned. "Buffy, call the first number on your new phone and put it on speaker."

The room heard the rings and then, "White House Chief of Staff."

"Mr. McGarry?" Harry said.

"Harry?"

"Yeah. We need you and your boss to hear what's going on. It's complicated. Can you get him?"

Leo sighed. "We've been waiting for word. Let me get into the Oval Office and you can tell us what the hell is going on."

Faith's eyes were wide open. They were going to talk to the President?

Forrest's eyes were just as wide. He suddenly felt royally fucked.

The hold ended and a voice came on. "Mr. Potter? This is Jed Bartlet. We have Leo and Fitz listening in."

"Hello Mr. President, Chairman Fitzwallace, Mr. McGarry."

"So what is going on?"

Harry reported everything that happened. Faith listened as an explanation for the previous year came. She couldn't understand her doing such stupid things.

Harry finally said, "The Mayor was possessing her. I never explained but that Dark wizard I killed? He used black magic to put pieces of his soul in items to hold him from death. I guess the Mayor was around at _least_ a hundred years. He gave a knife to Faith and it was holding him from crossing over. Faith was somehow coerced and then controlled. Buffy using the knife somehow put her into a coma but the possession remained. The wraith which didn't pass over possessed the monstrosity these people created."

Harry sighed. "We need three things. 1) Two MPs to stay with Finn until this is over. He almost screwed us royally by giving out unnecessary information. 2) Someone needs to come and get this body with the Nuclear powered heart on the front lawn. Cause that isn't safe. And it's got to be quiet. And 3) I need a place I can take Faith to heal She needs at least a day or two to get out of here while everything is going down. She can come back when it's settled."

There was a pause and then the President spoke. "Harry? Buffy? Outstanding job. Finn? You are to remain in your location until joined by the team Fitzwallace is sending. Gates? You're staying with Finn. You better make certain this operation goes down tomorrow successfully or you'll both find yourselves in Leavenworth. Do you understand me?"

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" Both military members were terrified and had regressed to their boot days.

"The rest of the Scoobies? Your country is grateful for the work and sacrifice you have put in. Your work tomorrow will help us heal from a great mistake on our parts. And, as Buffy and Harry negotiated, you're getting paid this time at least."

Several Scoobies were overwhelmed and most murmured their thanks. "Now, Faith?"

The broken woman's voice almost brought the President to tears. "It's going to make the Secret Service nervous, but Harry is going to bring you here to me and my wife and you're going to stay with us a couple days. Lord knows my wife needs someone to mother with our girls out of the house right now. You've been through terrible times but we'll help get you back to life. It's not your fault and I'm grateful for all the lives you've helped save by you just being you."

There was a faint note of hope in Faith's voice as she said, "Really?"

"Really, really. Give me twenty minutes and Abbey will be ready to look you over and help you. She's a doctor in addition to being a mother. She knows what to do."

"Okay. Thank you, Mr. President." Faith almost sounded like a little girl.

"Just call me Uncle Jed," he chuckled. "We'll be seeing you soon." The line clicked.

* * *

Leo and Fitz both looked at the President. "I know. But too many people know too much already and while I'm happy she's been de-possessed, the only one in the know who has the time and resources to help just happens to be me. Ron's going to hate it, but life is rough sometimes."

Leo and Fitz were actually both a little awed. Leo had one comment, "Just make certain the press don't find out."

The President laughed. "Just what we'd need – we'll handle it. Now I have to call my wife to let her know she's going to play doctor and mother and why."

* * *

Harry looked at the goggling room. "I didn't expect that. But it'll be good for Faith to get away from the Hellmouth for a couple of days." He motioned for the sword which Buffy was still holding. Accepting it, Harry looked around and found a towel which he transfigured into a scabbard.

He then turned to Faith. "When you get back, this sword will be yours to use. This sword is the Sword of Gryffindor – my ancestor's a thousand years before me. I used it at twelve to kill a 60-foot long basilisk. Forged by goblins, it accepts any substance which makes it stronger. And so it contains the most corrosive venom I've ever heard of and it's the most lethal sword I've ever seen. If you ever are without it and have a pure need for it, it will come to you. It is a sword for a hero."

In the same small voice she had been using Faith said, "You've heard what happened. I'm not a hero. Buffy should have it."

"A hero isn't counted by how many times they get knocked down, Faith. A hero is counted by how many times they get back up again. I have experience with horcruxes – the thing which possessed you. I can tell you without a doubt that none of it is your fault. And Buffy will get her own weapon soon enough – call it a wizard's intuition.

"My Dark lord was just as evil but less manipulative than your Mayor Wilkins. I don't know how many people he corrupted but it was a significant number. My wife who was killed was almost one of them. A horcrux was given to her by an enemy of her family when she was eleven. It's why I ended up having to kill his basilisk. My best friend, the purest soul I know, barely survived living with one and she knew exactly what it was we were carrying – we didn't know how to destroy them yet. We traded off that evil little thing for months and it almost won even though there were three of us fighting it.

"So, now it's your turn. After a break for a couple of days, you're going to come back and you're going to live your life. You don't have a record – I've checked already. Ron Butterfield, head of the Secret Service, already fixed the one question about that incident. So it's time to move on. Okay?"

Faith slowly stood up and then threw her arms around Harry and cried. The Scoobies all patted her with sympathy.

Fifteen minutes later, heavy vehicles could be heard. Tara, near the window, cried out, "Army is here!"

* * *

Harry grinned at Faith as she nervously clutched Harry's arm. Suddenly, the two disappeared.

The bunker area was hosting several figures when the two arrived. "Hello, Folks. Harry Air has arrived."

A very handsome woman was standing next to the President to greet them, along with Admiral Fitzwallace, Leo McGarry and Ron Butterfield.

The President said, "Hello, Faith. I'm Jed Bartlet. And this is my wife Abbey. She's going to be taking care of you."

Abbey didn't say anything. She just moved over in front of Faith and took her in her arms. Faith lost the fight and started sobbing uncontrollably. The First Lady stood there making shushing and sympathetic noises.

Being an emotional man himself, the President recognized the utter pain of the girl and couldn't help but move to embrace both women.

Suddenly Faith's crying changed and Harry could almost hear the emotional pain of years start to leach out into the air. Faith's crying became quieter.

All he could say was, "Wow."

The President looked at him and said, "Harry?"

In a very abstracted tone Harry said, "You know? I never know exactly what it is that causes me to show up in a particular place and time. It's usually something I get right away. This Travel has involved so many things, I was wondering exactly why I had shown up here. There were many things only I knew and could do. But with all of that, I suddenly find that my instant of knowing why I arrived comes when I finally put a woman in pain into the arms of a loving couple. My trip is about to end."

He turned and said to Leo, "You're going to have to call Joanie at the Mandarin Oriental and let her know I was called out of the country – she'll understand. She and our new friend Dawn will just have to amuse each other tonight." Leo looked confused at that. Harry did NOT want to explain. "You're going to have to arrange Faith getting back to Sunnydale in a couple of days – the Guard and Scoobies will handle it tomorrow. I guess they don't need my help. Faith already gave Buffy permission to use her sword tomorrow."

Everyone turned to see the grinning Harry. "Good luck all. May you all find joy and love into the future."

Harry turned and everyone in the room watched as the form of the Lone Traveler lit into a bright, blue light and started compressing down. The sound of birdsong rang out as this happened, and it unbelievably carried a tune. It was a song of loss and gain and despair and hope. The overall tone, all who heard it agreed, was the sound of pure love.

The light disappeared and the song faded out. And the witnesses still stood, watching into the night.

* * *

The President was sitting at his desk, waiting for official word from the Sunnydale operation. No matter how well it had been planned, there were numerous opportunities for failure. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello? … Well, Hello, Sweet Cheeks. How are you and our guest doing? … That's good. Is there something you needed? … Hm. ..Okay. … Yeah …. Really?"

Leo, who was watching saw the President's face take on a look of amazement.

"Well then! I'm inordinately happy I had the brilliant idea of inviting her. I'll be up later to welcome her to the family. Love you. Give my love to her too."

Leo looked at the President curiously as he hung up the phone. Jed Bartlet, with a tone of wonder, said, "My wife had people checking on Faith's family to find out why there was no one there for her. We just found out that her deceased father was the son of my wife's late and estranged uncle. I guess we're cousins of some type or another. Welcoming her to the family wasn't impulsive after all."

The two men, best friends, shared an amazed and happy moment.


	11. Consequences: Dark Slayer in DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith reacts to Roslyn and her Uncle Jed being shot

Jed Bartlet had just returned to the White House after being released from GW after being shot.

The Secret Service agent with the President heard his phone ring. Looking at the number he answered, "Benson." After a pause he hung up. "Sir? Your niece has arrived to the residence."

The President became more animated. It had been a while since they had seen Faith.

It took quite a while for the President and his wife to calm Faith down and assure her that he was going to be just fine. Faith spent a day basking in the presence of her family. And then she told them she had some work to do.

Knowing what her life involved, the President and his wife accepted it with a certain amount of resignation.

* * *

Billy was looking out over his bar, making sure there was no trouble brewing, when the front door opened violently.

The entire room watched as a short girl walked in. Two things were quite noticeable: 1) She was wearing a sword with quite an expensive ruby in it's handle. 2) Her face was showing extreme anger.

She stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. Four particular patrons got a very bad feeling. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the girl was moving around the room in a deadly dance, her sword a blur. Within 40 seconds, she was once again standing in the middle of the room in the same position but four of the patrons had turned to dust.

She turned and walked up to the bar. Billy carefully put his hands on the counter to show he was making no stupid moves.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked in friendly tone.

Billy nodded.

"Why don't you tell these fine customers so that they understand."

Billy had to clear his throat a couple times but finally he said, "This is the Vampire Slayer. My cousin Willy told me about her. She is known as the Dark Slayer."

Faith nodded. "You mind if I speak to your customers for a moment?"

Billy shook his head. With a pleased smile, Faith turned to the crowd. "Hello, folks. My name is Faith. As Billy mentioned, I am a Slayer. I point out that I am A slayer, not THE slayer. My sister slayer is holding the fort down in Sunnydale while I am visiting family. You see, my uncle, my favorite uncle, my uncle who I love like a father, was recently shot. And this upset me. A lot. You see, my uncle happens to be the President. And although he was shot by humans, I wonder if they had any help from … well, you can say _our side_ of the tracks."

She looked around with a malevolent look. "Well, I decided I just had to find out. So, I am going to be in town for a few days, investigating and all that. And of course, while I'm here, I will have to take care of my regular urges that come with being who I am. So if you all could pass the message around: Until I find and _educate_ any demon who might have helped the guys who shot my beloved uncle, and find any evidence available which will ensure the people who shot him are taken care of, I will be in town. You can find me most nights in one cemetery or another around here, or, maybe in places where demons normally meet."

With a look which showed none of the forced politeness she finished, "Make certain the word gets around."

For the next week, the supernatural underside of Washington DC lived in abject fear as strong demons and vampires were killed left and right. The more peaceful members of the supernatural community finally got together and sent word.

Faith walked into Billy's bar a week after her last visit. Arrayed around the room were Demons she knew as fairly peaceful. In the middle of the room, four humans were trussed up and blindfolded. They were also unconscious.

"Dark Slayer," one of the leaders said, "I am Mekros. These four humans helped the men who shot your uncle. Some of us in our human forms will turn these men and the evidence of their guilt over to the human authorities. The members of our community who helped them have been taken care of. Is this sufficient?"

Faith looked at the room and gave a wide smile. "Yes. This is quite excellent. As soon as my uncle gets official word through human channels that they have been caught, I will go back home."

The demons in the room nodded in relief. Mekros said, "We would like a truce."

Faith looked at him and asked, "What kind of truce?"

Mekros looked at his fellow demons who nodded. "We will ensure that those who feast on humans are made unwelcome. If any word comes to us of plans against your uncle and family, we will inform the human authorities anonymously. You will stay away from hunting here."

Faith considered that. "So, as long as there are no vampires and human-hunting demons around and my family is safe – I stay out of it. That about right?" They all nodded. "I can agree to that." She turned and began walking out. "I'll be with my uncle waiting for word."

The tension in the room disappeared as the door closed behind the terrifying woman.


	12. Consequences 2: Meeting Lord Marbury

Faith was sitting with her aunt and uncle while Abbey was getting ready for the party. She sighed.

Jed looked up from his crossword over to her and said, "What is it, honey?"

Faith sighed again. "Sorry, Uncle Jed. I love visiting but holding back from Slaying is always a bit hard for me. I have to get back home before I can go out again."

Curious he asked, "Aren't there cemeteries around here?"

Faith chuckled ruefully. "Yeah, but no vampires. When you were shot, I made my displeasure known. The demons around here helped catch those four guys who helped the shooters and then gave me a truce: Evil demons are made unwelcome and I don't Slay in DC. Now I only come here to see you guys."

Abbey walked into the room while fastening her earrings. "Well, I for one am happy that you're not going to get yourself hurt by the dark side of things while you're here. If I could, I'd make you move in with us permanently."

Faith looked at her cousin, who she called her Aunt. "I love you guys too, but I'm a Slayer. It's what I do."

Abbey sighed. "I know. And I respect it. I just want my family safe."

Faith got up and carefully hugged her Aunt, taking care not to muss her dress.

Later that night, Faith was trailing her family members when a strident voice called out, "Abigail!" The three turned and saw the British Ambassador coming over. "Abigail! Happy birthday! You are quite as lovely as ever!"

The British Ambassador gave her a kiss on the cheek as she tried to compose herself. "Well, thank you, John. That's lovely of you to say!"

"I bear warmest greeting from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second, upon this joyous day. And may I say your breasts! Your breasts are …"

Before he could finish his comment, a hard stare from a lovely girl confronted him from behind the First Couple. "Hello, there. Do I know you?"

"I'm not sure. My name is Faith, Faith Lehane. What were you about to say about my Aunt's breasts?"

Jed watched in amusement as his niece intimidated their old friend. He decided to throw the man a bone. "Don't worry, Honey. John is just exuberant. I decided twenty years five ago when we first met him that as long as he only looks and doesn't touch, I won't get too insulted."

Faith's face stopped appearing homicidal. "Oh. An old friend."

"Yes." The three laughed and John reluctantly joined in.

Suddenly he remembered where he had heard the name. "Wait. Faith Lehane?" The girl nodded. "Of Sunnydale, California?" She nodded again. John became much less casual as he reached his hand out to take hers.

With sudden grace he said, "My Lady. I am John, Lord Marbury, 12th Earl of Croy, Marquess of Needham and Dolby, Baronet of Brycey; Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary from the Court of St. James to the United States of America, appointed by Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, By the Grace of God Queen of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and Her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith. The world stands in your debt. Should you ever need my help or the help of the British people, you may call upon me at any time." He then with the same grace lightly kissed her knuckles.

Taken aback, Faith did a passable curtsey and replied, "Thank you, Lord Marbury. My greetings and … felicitations to the Queen and to yourself." She hoped she got that right – she wasn't a noble. "If I or my sister Slayer ever need your help, we'll call."

With a twinkle in his eye John said, "Please do. Now if you must excuse me, I have less pleasant greetings for your uncle." He turned his head and said, "Brendan McGann cannot come to the White House."

Faith, recognizing this was some political crap she knew nothing about, withdrew to find less exuberant partygoers that she knew.


	13. Consequences 3: Cousin Dawn is Kidnapped

West Wing 4x23: Twenty Five

**Walken walked up to the Senior Staff, all looking at him with some apprehension. He stopped and said, "Relax everybody." He glanced back at his own people and said, "You too."**

**Leo McGarry walked up and shook his hand. "Mr. Speaker."**

**The large man replied, "Leo," as he shook the hand presented.**

**Leo turned and said, "Let's go inside."**

….

**The president walked into the room with the Senior Staff all waiting along with Admiral Fitzwallace, Nancy McNally and others. He walked behind the desk and dropped the folio in his hand on the desk. "Mr. Speaker."**

**The two shook hands as the Speaker of the House Replied, "Mr. President."**

**The President was barely holding it together. "I find out the gun that killed Molly was bought through a loop-hole, so help me mother of God …:"**

**Leo interrupted his old friend, recognizing that it was inappropriate. "Mr. President," was all he quietly said.**

**Before the president could say anything Charlie walked in and announced, "Madam Justice Sharon Day."**

**Leo said, "Come in."**

**Will Bailey stood up straight and said, "Mr. Speaker? You need to resign."**

**The President asked, "Does he?"**

**Toby said, "That's right."**

**Taking it calmly, Walken looked around. "Yeah. It's against the law to work for two branches of government at the same time." He looked at the staff. "You got a piece of paper?"**

**The Speaker of the House moved to write out his letter on the President's desk.**

Suddenly, a Secret Service agent rushed into the room. "Mr. President!"

Everyone looked at the man. "What is it?" Bartlet asked.

Slightly intimidated at the eminence of the people in room, the agent nevertheless said, "You have to take Line 2. It's absolutely urgent."

The President, annoyed at the interruption, smashed his finger on the phone. "What is it?"

A heavily accented voice on the phone asked, "You are the Dark Slayer's uncle?"

The President was taken aback. He looked around the room and said to the phone. "Hold on."

Toward the rest of the room the President said, "Leo, Josh, Speaker, Fitz, Nancy, Justice Day. You may stay. Everyone else, out now."

Confused, the people not named filed out of the office. Finally the President, seeing the doors closed, said, "Yes. The Dark Slayer is my niece."

The people in the room watched the phone. "And the girl kidnapped is her family?"

"Yes."

"I am Mekros. We have a truce with the Dark Slayer. She is coming?"

Jed Bartlet had a sudden lessening of stress. "The Dark Slayer comes in one hour to help find her beloved sister. The Slayer Queen comes with her; along with the Red Witch and the White Knight."

He had gotten word that Faith was coming with Buffy and friends. They hadn't said why but it was obvious now. Jed had originally laughed at the nicknames that Faith told him about but now realized how intimidating they were to the creatures of the night.

There was real fear in the voice on the phone. "Please give me one hour to find your daughter and those who took her. The Truce will be kept. We will turn over any humans who helped take her with any evidence we find and we will take care of any of ours who helped them. You have my word."

"One hour. We are waiting." The president pushed the button to cut the line.

Justice Day was the only one not in the know. "Non-humans?"

Jed Barlet looked at her and said, "Demons and vampires and those not under our laws. People who the world at large know nothing about. My niece is one who is endowed with the gift to kill the non-humans who prey on us. She leaves the peaceful ones alone. She reached a truce with the community around DC when I was shot. It seems that someone forgot. This Mekros is the one who made the agreement and enforces it."

He turned to the Speaker and said, "Can we wait an hour to see if this pans out?"

The Speaker was one of the few non-military and non-Executive branch Federal employees briefed on the supernatural. He nodded. "I think it would probably be a good idea considering what we just heard. What do we tell the rest of them?"

The President sighed. "Just tell them that new information has come up and it might not be needed." He looked at the Speaker. "You're willingness to do what's necessary speaks well of you. If this pans out and you don't need to take my place, I'll still make certain the people know your character."

Leo quietly left to tell everyone they were on an hour hold.

Glen Walken grinned and said, "Just get a VP we can confirm. This is already too damn close and I'm one steak dinner away from a heart attack." He sat down across from the President after the President himself had sat down.

The two chuckled ruefully together. The President said, "I'm tempted to sic my wife on you about your weight. I'm sure she can come up with a plan to get you healthier. Maybe if she's hounding you I can sneak in a steak or two without her noticing."

Walken laughed loudly at that. "My own wife is already getting on me. I don't need your wife helping her."

The Senior Staff and the Speaker's people were amazed to find the President and the Speaker bantering in a friendly manner as they re-entered the Oval Office.

The President looked at a clock and said, "Forty-five minutes. Either we get word she's found or we do this. If there are things you need to do, do them. Otherwise, stick around. I have to call my wife."

The President picked up his phone and dialed. "Hello, Ellie. Put your mom on. It's important. … Hello, Honey. I just got word from people that Faith deals with that they have put their hand in the ring to help find Zoey. They're calling back in a few minutes with either her location or to tell us they can't help us. … I know. It's not guaranteed but I have a good feeling. … Okay. Just hang on. I'll be back up after I get word either way. … Love you too. See you soon."

He hung up the phone and said, "I really hope this guy comes through. My wife is taking this very hard and it hasn't been easy on the rest of us either."

It was a very long wait, even though it was truly only a few minutes. With two minutes to go, the Agent came in and said, "Line 1"

The President hit the button. "Mekros?"

"It is I. Please take down this address." The paper that Will had produced was now being used for a new purpose. When the address was finished the voice said, "This is where she was being held. Your FBI will find the men responsible unconscious and we have not disturbed any evidence. Your Secret Service can meet my man Macross who is driving your daughter to West Creek Emergency Center in Virginia. Please tell them that he is not involved and should be let go. Please let the Dark Slayer know that we have upheld the Truce. We will continue to search for others who were involved and shall turn them and any evidence over to the authorities."

Feeling immense relief the President replied, "Agreed. I and my wife thank you for your assistance in this matter. Please ensure your people know that further involvement against my family will result in Faith negating the Truce. We don't want that, do we?"

"Most certainly not. Our thanks for your forbearance, Slayer-kin." The line cut out.

There was sudden movement to take care of things. The Secret Service agent rushed out with the address. The President said, "Speaker Walken. Thank you. I hope that we can expect Congress to approve any necessary actions if we find out that any foreign governments were involved. Admiral Fitzwallance, Nancy McNally, and Leo will make certain it's appropriate and not a knee-jerk reaction."

The Speaker stood and said, "You can count on us, Mr. President. I think I can say with some certainty that my fellow members will want a message sent. This cannot happen again."

"I agree." The two men shook hands.

"Look for the press conference in the morning."

He turned to Leo and said, "Call Buffy and make certain they know they don't need to arrive loaded for bear. We still want Faith to come – I'm certain my wife will want to thank her for whatever she did that caused this to be resolved so quickly."

Leo nodded even as he pulled out his phone.

"Okay folks, get a few hours sleep and then get ready for the insanity of the next few days. And let's put a rush on getting a Vice President. Toby? You go back and spend time with your babies. Time is far too precious to waste."

The Senior Staff said quietly, "Yes, Mr. President. Thank you," and left.

He looked at Fitz and Nancy. "As soon as we know who was behind this, we need an appropriate plan. Don't let me make it bigger or smaller than necessary. You two are the lead on this."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Now I have to go get my wife so that we can fly Marine 1 to Virginia. We have a daughter to retrieve."

* * *

The Speaker of the House of Representatives sat calmly in the large vehicle which was taking him back to the Hill.

Finally Walken's Chief of Staff asked, "What the hell is the deal with the President's niece? I didn't even know he had a niece. And why did that man keep calling her the Dark Slayer? Is this some conspiracy? Is she some vigilante?"

Walken sighed. "Bob? Let it go. There are things that it's best never come to common knowledge. I will say this though." He paused and then said, "There is a Cornish prayer which has been used for centuries: 'From Ghoulies and Ghosties and Long-Leggity Beasties and things which go boomp in the night, Good Lord Deliver us.' You ever heard of the prayer?"

His Chief of Staff nodded. "Or references to it anyway."

Walken nodded. "Bartlet's niece is one way that the Good Lord delivers us. She's on the side of the Righteous and that's all you or I need to know. So, I'm telling you: Just let it go. There is no need to get her name involved in any way."

Frustrated, Walken's Chief of Staff reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Faith was very relieved as she was portkeyed into the White House bunker area. She was going to give her cousin the hugging of her life and then yell at her for not using that portkey that she knew she was supposed to be wearing.

Faith, as a family member of the President's family, was using the one which she had been given years before.

The Secret Service agent on duty nodded at her. "Ms. Lehane. Welcome to the White House. Your Uncle and Aunt are on their way to visit Zoey in Virginia. She is at an Emergency room there."

Faith nodded. "Have we found out why she didn't use her portkey necklace?"

The agent nodded. "She was still drugged from her kidnapping. If she had become coherent, we hope she would have remembered."

Faith's face took on a look. "She was drugged?"

The agent became a little nervous but answered, "Her boyfriend thought it was Ecstasy. Instead it was GHB. It was a conspiracy with the boyfriend's drug dealer involved."

She felt like killing something. "Any demonic involvement?"

The agent replied, "It was Mekros who found her so as to maintain the Truce. He reported that his people would be taking care of any on his side who were involved." The Agent paused. "Your workout room is available if you wish to vent." The Secret Service had learned not to leave Faith without an outlet. "Or we can let you on the next chopper on it its way to Virginia – it's two hours by car but only a 35 minute chopper ride to where your family is. They will be there for a few hours while Zoey is treated."

Faith sighed. "Let me call Uncle Jed and see what he wants. What's the fastest way to reach him?"

She pulled out her cell phone and entered the number the agent gave her for the agent that was closest to her uncle at the moment. "Hello? This is X5." She always almost laughed when she gave her codename which was named for a character in the Dark Angel TV series. "Can I speak to Eagle? … Hello Uncle Jed. I'm at the bunker. … Okay. … I can catch the next chopper they send to you or wait here … Really? Okay. I'll stay with Annie and Gus and the other two Charmed Ones. … Don't blame me, it was your Secret Service which named them. … I know: It was an inside joke about three sisters. Just be happy they haven't been calling them Phoebe, Piper, and Prue. … Yeah, whatever. … Give my love to Aunt Abbey and Zoey. I'll see you all when you get back … Love you too. Bye."

She hung up and said, "They're still 10 minutes out but left the rest of the family here, so I'm going to stay with them in the residence. Can you radio ahead so they know I'm coming?"

The agent nodded and did as he was asked. As he did that, Faith started emptying her arsenal into one of the plastic tubs on hand.

The agent said, "They're ready for you." He paused as Faith pulled off her scabbard and put it with the other things. "It's always unnerving watching you disarm."

She looked at the agent and said, "And I only am doing it now because I will never take a chance of my little cousins accidentally hurting themselves. Uncle Jed and Aunt Abbey know what I am and have approved my carrying in the White House."

"I know. I'm just saying." He watched as Faith switched out her current portkey with an identical one that was fully charged.

Faith chuckled as she waved goodbye to the agent on duty there. She picked up her normal escort on the way up to the residence.

When she entered, she saw her cousins and Liz's family. "Hello, guys!"

Gus, who really love Faith 'cause she would always play with him when she visited, jumped up. "Auntie Faith!"

She smiled at the boy running toward her and easily caught him and lifted him up. "Hey, Munchkin! You making trouble for your mom and dad?" Gus nodded with a grin. "Good boy!" She tickled him even as she held him.

Liz rolled her eyes. Since they had met Faith she had been determined to spoil her kids rotten. The two sisters moved to give their cousin a hug, as did Annie who was now all of 16.

Faith would never tell Liz that the two often talked when Annie wanted advice about boys.

Once she had hugged the kids and the women, she nodded at Liz's husband. "Hello, Doug."

"Hello, Faith. Have you got word?"

She nodded. "I just talked to Uncle Jed. They're still ten minutes from where Zoey is. Because," she paused not wanting to alarm the kids, "of the _medicine_ she was given she will be out of it for a while longer before she can be transferred closer. So we probably should get some sleep because they won't be back before at least 6 or 7 in the morning."

Gus immediately protested. "I want to wait up so I can see Aunt Zoey!"

Faith chuckled at her cousin. "Sorry, Munchkin. Aunt Zoey won't be back until at least tomorrow. Why don't you and Annie come to my room and we can have a sleepover? And then when you wake up, maybe we can get permission to go visit her. What'cha say?"

Gus thought about it and said, "I want hot chocolate with marshmellows!"

"Let's ask your mom."

Liz nodded with resignation. "One small cup and then it's to sleep."

Faith led the two siblings to the kitchen as she stage-whispered, "We'll have a big one!"

Liz would have protested but Faith was good about not actually letting Gus be too ridiculous. What Faith encouraged was actually pretty mild – much better than if Gus came up with how to 'be his own boy'. And because Faith obviously loved her kids, she just let it go.

* * *

As Faith woke up, she felt the weight on her stomach. Her enhanced senses picked up the scent of "little boy" – it was distinctive to her – and she realized that Gus had fallen asleep on her.

She sat up carefully and noticed that Annie, on her own side of the bed, was sleepily opening her eyes. Quietly she said, "Hey, girl. I'm going to pass the octopus to you and find out what's going on."

Annie sleepily nodded and accepted her brother's small frame. She cuddled him to her, her arms wrapping around him protectively, and went back to sleep. Faith gave the two a smile as she watched them for a minute before getting up to find out what was going on.

She walked into the kitchen area and saw Ellie and Liz were already up. "What's the word?" she asked quietly as she sat at the table.

Ellie put a plate in front of her and said, "Dad got back a couple of hours ago and is napping after giving a short press conference. Mom is staying with Zoey at the Hospital. Dad will be up in a couple of hours to be in the office by 10:00. Zoey should be alert enough by about 6:00 tonight for visitors. So we're going to take Marine 2 then or Marine 1 if Dad comes with us."

Faith nodded. "Okay. I'm just happy she's back. I don't have so much family that I can afford to lose one. At least it still feels like that to me."

Ellie, knowing how broken Faith was before she was found, moved to stand next to her and throw her arm around her shoulder in a half hug. Faith smiled at her and went back to eating the food in front of her. Ellie watched as the Slayer-sized breakfast disappeared in front of her.

It always amazed Ellie how much Faith could eat.

After eating, Faith took the elevator down to the area where her exercise room was located. Actually, it was designated as a Secret Service training room as far as the rest of the world was concerned but it was rarely used by anyone other than Faith.

The on-duty agent watched in admiration as the attractive young woman moved through the obstacle course on the outside of the room like a gymnast moved through the air. It wasn't a big obstacle course (the White House didn't have the room for more), but it forced her to jump and run and slide like an Army course condensed into a small room.

The lithe woman then moved to the center of the room and began working on the heavy bag. The Kevlar re-enforced bag groaned in protest at the abuse it received.

Feeling her need to punch things sated, Faith them moved to take up her practice sword and moved to the wooden dummy.

This large contraption was a wooden barrel with arms extended so that one could practice hits or swords. It was on a base which turned. This one was different than most in that it turned with a spring action. It also was made out of Brazilian hardwood so that it could take far more abuse than most.

Faith turned the crank which set the spring and then dropped the lever which let it go. The large dummy turned and Faith moved to practice dodging and hitting the dummy with the sword. When the spring uncoiled and coiled the other way, the dummy stopped moving and starting rotating in the opposite direction.

It wasn't a real opponent but it gave her a chance to practice her reflexes on a moving target.

Finally, she was done. She moved to the shower and cleaned up, putting on the clothes she had always waiting in the workout area. Her sweaty clothes would be washed and returned later.

She made her way upstairs and smiled in joy when she saw her uncle. "Uncle Jed!"

The President turned from the counter in the kitchen to see his visitor. "Faith. I'm glad you came." Jed Bartlet opened his arms and Faith smoothly moved to hug the stuffing out of him. "Ooomph. I think you're getting stronger."

She pulled back with a grin and said, "You're just getting older."

He smiled at her and said, "Uh. Uh. Let's show some respect for your Commander-in-Chief."

Faith rolled her eyes. "I sass the Royal Family when I visit out of Watcher Headquarters. You're not getting more respect than the Queen. This is me: Live with it."

Jed grinned. "I like you as you, so that's okay I guess." His face changed into a different look. "I wanted to thank you for being you – your reputation among certain elements got Zoey back before she could be hurt more than being drugged. Let me tell you, having a Slayer as a niece paid our family quite the dividend."

Faith smiled at her uncle and said, "Whatever I can do, I'll do. I like having family far too much to allow anyone to mess with you guys."

Jed smiled at her with affection. "I'm going down to the office. Walk with me."

Faith followed the President out of the residence down to the West Wing. Faith told a few stories of her recent activities and the President listened. The two entered the Oval Office to find the Senior Staff waiting for the President.

"Oops," Faith said. "I think you have things to talk about I don't need to know about," she said to her uncle.

He smiled and replied, "I don't think there's anything too secret happening." He looked to Leo, who nodded in agreement.

Faith shrugged and moved to stand off to the side but protectively.

"Okay, folks. We dodged a bullet. Where are we on VP?"

There were a few names tossed out and issues with some of them. Josh Lyman volunteered the name of the Secretary of State with some enthusiasm. Faith snorted.

Everyone looked at her. The President said, "You have something to add, Faith?"

Looking slightly contrite she said, "Sorry. But," and her face became more animated, "the guys on the other side aren't going to allow you to get someone who is too powerful. This Barryhill guy, if he became Vice-President, could easily win in the next election. That's why you want him, right?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah. We wan't to keep the White House. A strong VP gives us our best shot."

"Yeah. Not going to happen. They won't let it. So get someone who you like, who agrees with you mostly, and who the other guys will underestimate. Someone who might not run in the election but would be valuable as someone who the people listen to for advice." She paused. "Like that guy who was running in the last election – that old guy. He was popular enough to get some of the people who supported you when he was running and it was a big deal when he pulled out and gave you his support. Someone like him – the Republicans think they can beat him but he's a good guy who won't reduce your credibility. Imagine if they forced you to put in some Podunk guy from, I don't know, Colorodo or something. Besides – who would you trust if something – God forbid – happens to Uncle Jed?"

Toby's face grimaced for a moment. The President saw it and asked, "What was that, Toby?"

"Sorry," Toby said. "I can just imagine the Majority leadership forcing us to nominate Bingo Bob Russell – the Podunk from Colorado. I'd much rather have Stackhouse."

After a moment of shuddering at the idea of Bingo Bob for VP, the room contemplated Faith's suggestion. Finally the President called out, "Debbie!"

His secretary arrived at the door. "Yes, Mr. President? You bellowed – even though you have an intercom right there?"

Faith chuckled. "I like her."

The President smiled at his niece. "Yeah. Whatever. Can you get me Senator Stackhouse on the phone?"

Josh looked around. "So, Stackhouse?"

Leo nodded with a small amount of enthusiasm – only noticed if you really knew him. "Yeah, Stackhouse."

Jed nodded. "Thanks, Faith. Maybe we can put you in Josh's position. Scare the Republicans that way."

Faith fake shuddered. "Deal with politicians all day? He .. Heck, no. I'd rather deal with my normal life any day."

In the room, only the President and Leo knew what a scathing remark that was about politicians in general.

Debbie returned to the doorway, "Senator Stackhouse on Line 2."

The President nodded and picked up the phone. "Howard? Hello, this is Jed Bartlett. … Yes, it's good to speak to you as well. Anyway, do you remember the conversation that we had during Red Mass? … That's right. We talked about staying the course. I'm calling you because we can use your help to do just that."

Faith contented herself with sticking around her uncle the rest of the day. Most would assume that it was because she was visiting and her uncle was indulging her – which was true – but it was mostly because she wanted to keep an eye on her uncle until things settled down.

She had already called Buffy and her regular responsibilities with the Watchers and Slayers Assembly were being taken care of while she was protecting the President. She had also been given permission to deliver a message to a certain Ambassador after she had explained what she had learned and what was likely to be happening over the next few days.

* * *

CJ stood at the podium and made her announcements. "At 3:30 today, the President will be speaking to the Majority and Minority leadership regarding items of importance to Congress. At 4:00 today, the President will address a closed Joint Session of Congress regarding matters of National Security. With him will be a number of advisors and experts on the subject he will be speaking to. … No, until it's deemed ready for announcement to the American people, I can tell you that my office has no information as to exactly what will be discussed. … The President will be speaking to the nation tomorrow night. … You'll have to wait until the President speaks. Thank you."

* * *

Speaker Walken looked at the group which entered with the President to the meeting with the Leaderships. He tapped his aide, "You see that woman dressed like a Secret Service agent? … No, she's not. That's his niece. … If anyone tried to kill the President, she'll prevent it by any means necessary – we don't say a damn thing. She's probably the most lethal person in Washington DC right now. Tell the others – the subject is NOT to be discussed. Trust me."

Finally the room had settled down. "Good afternoon," the President began. "A few items before I address Congress. First of all, thank you for providing the invitation at our request. It makes it much easier. I wanted the Leadership on both sides to be ready for what we are announcing. First of all, the FBI has collected evidence that the kidnappers who took my daughter were sleeper agents trained in Qumar at one or another of the madrasa there. There is no evidence that the Sultanate was involved, but we'll get back to that in a moment. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and my National Security Advisor have recommended surgical attacks on terrorist training camps disguised as madrosses. We also have another five-man sleep cell which has been under surveillance which has fallen off of the map. We will be announcing their identities and stepping up security around military installations and public venues. Now, last year, in an operation sanctioned by myself and which followed the laws and practices which have been put in place for such activities, the United States military executed the assassination of Abdul ibn Shareef, former Defense Minister for the Sultanate of Qumar. He was personally responsible for the ordering and/or organizing most of the terror attacks against our military and civilian installations that have occurred in the last eight years. He also was responsible for an attack against the Golden Gate Bridge which was foiled by Law Enforcement. This information is, unfortunately, about to come out due to the hard work of a reporter in the White House press corps who stumbled across the most remote sources. We can't stop the information from becoming public, and so we're going to tell the world that we did it at my order. Are there any questions so far?"

Haffley, the Majority whip, asked, "The Sultan wasn't aware?"

The President replied, "There has been no evidence that the Sultan was involved in any way. All the Sultan is guilty of is criminal blindness and allowing more radical elements too much rope. We're going to use that rope to hang them. I hope that we can count on Congress's support for an appropriate response?"

There were murmurs of agreement from the room.

"Now, on another matter: As the Speaker knows, we dodged a bullet yesterday. The Presidential line of succession nearly threw the leadership of Congress out the window due to the necessity, at that time, of me recusing myself during the crisis of Zoey Bartlet's kidnapping. The Speaker can attest that he was literally seconds away from resigning so that an irrational father in fear for his daughter's life was not in charge of the most powerful military in the world."

Everyone looked to the Speaker who nodded. "I had the pen in my hand and about to write my resignation when the third party who helped resolve the situation contacted the President."

One of the Democratic leadership asked, "Who was the third party?"

The Speaker and the President looked at each other. The President replied, "From Congress, only the Gang of Eight is cleared for that information. Even my Senior Staff, outside of the White House Chief of Staff, isn't cleared to know. Josh Lyman does, due to special circumstances, but he'd be the first to tell you – you're better off not knowing."

The eight Congressmen who were in the know all nodded, telling the others that it was not information that would be shared. Josh Lyman was also nodding heavily in agreement. Those who didn't know were curious as to what in the world could scare Bartlet's Bulldog _that much_.

"Back to the matter at hand. We can't afford this happening again. If for some reason I have to step back due to illness or crisis, we need a VP who can handle it and who can keep the American people focused. I am informing you right now that I will be nominating Howard Stackhouse, former five-time Senator from Minnesota for the position of Vice President. He will be flying in from Minnesota tomorrow from his home where he had retired to. Air Force Two and a contingent of Secret Service agents are on its way to pick him up and he will be protected as of the beginning of the Joint Session. My Press Secretary will be announcing his nomination from the White House Press Room at that time."

The President looked at the Joint leadership with resolve. "Whoever takes my place if the worst happens needs to be able to withstand the pressures of whatever crisis caused my absence and we all know to what length Howard Stackhouse will go in the interests of the American people. Having spoken to him, this means that there will be a completely clear field on both sides for the next election – he was enjoying being retired and doesn't want to spend the next seven or eleven years in Washington – but the leadership on both sides will just have to accept that I am ignoring future politics in the interest of National Security. This cannot happen again, no matter what."

The various Congressmen considered the name and most were accepting of the idea – Stackhouse was highly respected among Democrats and not too scary to the Republicans.

"Okay. I will leave you all to discuss things with your various caucuses. If the Minority caucus has questions for me I will answer them – as long as we can start by 4:00."

The President and his retinue withdrew from the room. There was a quick discussion between the two parties and then the various Congressmen and Congresswomen moved to speak to their own parties and House members.

* * *

It was 4:00 and the Speaker of the House called the Joint Session of Congress together. With the Chambers cleared of any public, it was a somewhat solemn affair.

Some representative were shocked at the evidence, but most were well-versed enough with the Middle East situation that nothing presented truly surprised them.

The announcement of the assassination of Abdul ibn Shareef and the reasons were actually the most shocking – many Republicans had not been aware that the scholarly Josiah Bartlet had the stones to order such an action. There was a great deal more respect given toward the President when it was all laid out.

The proposed response was explained in detail by the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, Admiral Percy Fitzwallace. Dr. Nancy McNally, the President's National Security advisor backed up the plan as well as the actions that would be taken domestically to tighten security.

Finally, the President addressed Congress. "I asked to speak to you today, in Closed session, because as much as I have the Constitutional Authority to command the Armed Forces to take these actions without a formal declaration of war, I cannot hide the fact that much of this action is the result of an attack against my own family. Our children should not be involved in international politics and the cause of military action – except where their safety would be compromised by not taking such actions. I cannot recuse myself because I have no Vice President in place to take such actions as are necessary.

"And so I appeal to the system of checks and balances set up by our nation's founders and formally ask for permission from Congress to take these actions. The best military and legal minds deem this a necessary action. But, in the end, it is the people who must decide.

"On a separate but related matter, to prevent the situation from possibly recurring, I am nominating former Senator Howard Stackhouse, five-time senator from the Great State of Minnesota, for the position of Vice President of the United States of America. Howard Stackhouse has been a public servant for over 30 years and is a man of integrity and dignity. He has long been a champion of the American people who would not hesitate to risk his all in the interests of those who he serves. His track record speaks for itself. God-forbid, should I ever fall or be unable to discharge the duties to which I was assigned by the electorate of these United States, I could rest content that my people would be led and sheltered by such a man.

"I thank you and the Leadership of both houses for the opportunity to address you and I will now return to the Executive Mansion and await word on you decisions. God Bless you all and God Bless the United States of America. Thank you."

There was a surge of applause as the President withdrew, shaking hands on both sides as he went. Faith was surprised that a few of the people nodded respectfully to her in her position as bodyguard.

* * *

While the President and his staff were waiting patiently (or not) for word back from the Hill, Faith visited the residence where Zoey had been returned after becoming lucid. Abbey and Zoey were quite thankful to her for whatever she did that got things handled so fast. Zoey explained that one of the kidnappers was getting more and more violent (from what she could remember) and was goading the others into allow him to "teach her her place."

Only the fact she was still fairly incoherent from the drugs used had saved her.

After Faith had yelled at her about remembering the portkey, Zoey almost broke a couple of bones from Faith's hug. It was emotional all around.

In the Oval Office, Josh came in. "They just finished, Mr. President. They will be driving it over in 20 minutes."

The President nodded. "Any indications?"

"The Minority Leader of the House sent his congratulations on an effective argument. Apparently, approval was pretty bi-partisan."

Leo and the President looked at each other in relief. Leo added, "I wonder what took so long. A vote and a document don't take that long."

Josh shrugged. "All I was told is that you'd be quite happy."

Leo looked at his watch. "Okay. Get everyone in here, the entire senior staff. We've got work to do to pull off tomorrow." He turned and addressed the President, "Nancy and Fitwallace are waiting in the Situation room. Should we tell them to get started?"

The President contemplated it. "Let's wait the twenty minutes it takes for them to drive the resolution over – an exact wording will give our limits."

Twenty minutes later, the nervous kid from downstairs was presenting the two signed resolutions for the President's signature.

The first was expected: It authorized the bombing of the different camps in Qumar. The president ordered Leo to get the Qumar Amabassador into his office at 11:45 the next morning – the bombings would start minutes later.

The second resolution was a shock: In a full meeting of the House and Senate, the votes of the two Houses were taken as regards the nomination of Howard Stackhouse. With a 70 to 28 vote in the Senate and a 270 to 129 vote in the House of Representatives, the nomination of Howard Stackhouse as the new Vice President had been passed. There was a note: "Congress will be available for the oath to be administered in the customary place until 10:00 tonight."

Josh was in awe. "I don't believe it!"

Leo looked it over after the President finished. "Believe it." He turned and asked the President, "The new VP hits Andrews at 8:00 and will be here by 9:15. We need to send the motorcade to the Capital Building. The traditional place is the west front terrace there."

"Okay. Call the Leadership and give them the schedule. Alert the cabinet and the Press Corp that we will be visiting the Capital at 9:30 tonight for a special announcement. The Secretary of State will administer the Oath of Office. The hubbub will draw attention away from the military advisers coming and going to prepare for the operation tomorrow," the President said. He turned to Leo. "Get someone to make certain whatever family he has with him is brought with him. Where were we putting him up, anyway?"

"Blair House," Leo answered.

"Okay. Inform One Observatory that the new VP will be moving in and find out how long before they can be ready," the President ordered. "If they can't be ready tonight, we'll go with Blair House. If he has more family with him than One Observatory can handle, we can still put the rest there."

He took a deep breath. "Quietly inform the President pro tempore of the Senate and the Speaker of the House that they shall receive a written statement from me at 11:55 tomorrow morning recusing myself so as to avoid the appearance of a conflict of interest in this matter. The newly sworn Vice President will be invested with full Executive Authority according to the 25th Amendment. He will be giving the orders regarding the actions taken against Qumar. Also inform them that they should receive another written declaration by 6:00 tomorrow night that I will be taking back my Constitutional authority at that time. I will address the American people at 7:00 tomorrow night as scheduled."

He looked around. "That means that tomorrow afternoon, I will legally not be allowed to act with Executive Authority. Anything which requires the President will have to be answered by the Vice President until the second declaration is delivered. Do you all understand?" There were nods all around. "Okay, let's do it."

"Thank you, Mr. President," most in the room murmured before making their way out to their various duties.

* * *

At 11:45 AM, the Qumar Ambassador was ushered in to the Oval Office. The President stood up and shook the man's hand. "Ambassador Usef. Thank you for coming."

The Qumar Ambassador recognized that there were no words of welcome. He also recognized the presence of Secret Service agents as not a normal thing. "You are welcome. May I ask the reason I was summoned?"

The President nodded. "Yes, you may. Please have a seat."

The Qumari Ambassador sat as was asked. "First of all, I am officially informing your government that the death of the former Defense Minister, Abdul ibn Shareef, was accomplished by United States Special forces, acting under my orders."

"What!? This is an outrage!" The Qumari Ambassador recognized his mistake in standing. The Secret Service was not standing so relaxed now – their hands were upon their weapons.

The president quietly said, "Please sit down."

The Ambassador did so. "I must express my government's outrage. There will be repercussions."

"I understand," the President replied, "but I am not done. First of all, I am giving you these." He pushed two large files over. "This is the collected evidences, without reference to how it was collected, which precipitated that decision: The financial records, the time tables, the recording of Shareef's own voice regarding the failed attempt of the operation that he ordered and paid for to blow up the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. It's all there. You will be able to share this with your government because as of 7:00 tonight this will be shared with the American people."

The Qumari ambassador had grown quite pale as the President spoke. This was not good.

"Also there is this." The President pushed over another three folders. "This includes the arrest records of the Bahji operatives which accomplished the kidnapping of Zoey Bartlet – my daughter – and the evidence which was collected which proves it. It also contains their records as far as their training at various Madrasa in your country. It shows their financing, etc. etc. etc. Do you understand?"

The Ambassador nodded weakly.

"Now, my niece, Faith Lehane, will speak to you regarding another matter." He looked at Faith who was standing off to the side.

"Ambassador Usef. I am Faith Lehane, sometimes called the Dark Slayer. I represent the Watcher and Slayer Assembly, formerly known as the Watchers International. Do you know of us?"

The Ambassador was sweating now as he nodded.

"First of all, the family of President Bartlet is under my personal protection because they are my family. I will put forth all resources and efforts if they are threatened again. Do you understand?"

The Ambassador nodded once more. "Yes."

"I am also to inform you that our organization has determined that the education within the madrasa of Qumar has increased the threat to our people operating within the region. Without significant change, the Watcher and Slayer Assembly shall refuse to enter the Sultanate of Qumar for any reason, regardless of the threat, unless it threatens the survival of the world as a whole. Two years ago we were called to deal with an ifreet which was causing untold damage there. If things do not change, such threats, and any presence of agents if Iblis, will have to be dealt with by yourselves with no help from us in any way. Should a threat appear which threatens the world, the entirety of the several hundred activated Slayers worldwide, as well as all allied covens of the world, would descend on the Sultanate of Qumar – there is strength, after all, in numbers. Do you understand?"

Woodenly, the Ambassador nodded. "I understand, Dark Slayer. I shall inform my government."

Jed Bartlet nodded and looked at his watch. "I will tell you now that any response given within the next 6 hours will have to be delivered to our newly sworn in Vice President. You see, as of 11:55 – sixty seconds ago – I have relinquished all Executive Authority to Vice President Stackhouse. The actions that my advisors informed me were necessary to curb the Bahji threat are beginning as we speak. Terror training camps within your country are now being actively bombed. Because this started with the kidnapping of my daughter, I recused myself so as to ensure that our response was not the actions of an angry father but of cold, hard facts.

"No town ruled by the Sultanate is being targeted and no recognized Qumar military installation is being menaced or attacked: Only the Bahji and their places of which your government has long denied responsibility.

"I invite you to withdraw now and speak to your government. If the actions are finished by the time your government has a response, I will be available. If they are still ongoing, you will have to contact Acting President Howard Stackhouse. He, unfortunately, will be quite busy within the command center for our Armed Forces and might not be available for the next several hours. You may go now."


End file.
